El inicio de un amor
by Anzu Brief
Summary: UA. La historia de amor entre Edward y Bella, si esta se hubiese desarollado a mediados del siglo xix, donde las tradiciones, el caziquismo y los cotilleos de una pequeña localidad llamada Foks, se interpodran ante el inicio de su amor!
1. primer encuentro

Hola!!

Bueno, la verdad no estoy muy segura de haber echo bien comenzando este fic, xk ya tengo otros dos en curso, pero les juro k no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, a pesar de no saber si era el tema correcto.

Es un UA. Los personajes son los mismos, y los Cullem siguen siendo vampiros, sus personalidades también van a ser las mismas, pero adaptadas a una época diferente, sobre mediados del sigo xix. Los lugares también serán los mismo, pero por lo demás la trama será diferente, aunque por supuesto continua con Edward/bella protagonista, solo k aquí bella es una damisela k no se conforma con las costumbres retrogradas de su sociedad, a saber, casarse y ser madre para la mujer, y sueña con estudiar y ser alguien y Edward es el hijo del un rico hacendado, k trabaja como medico del pueblo, cuya familia es fruto de los cotilleos por las extrañas relaciones amorosas entre ellos.

Conclusión, este fic es, la historia de amor de Edward y bella, si se hubieran encontrado un siglo y medio antes!!

Asi k espero k las disfruten, cuanto con su apoyo, By

* * *

**Primer encuentro**

¡Oh! ¡De ella debe aprender a brillar la luz de las antorchas! ¡Su hermosura parece que pende del rostro de la noche como una joya inestimable en la oreja de un etíope! ¡Belleza demasiado rica para gozarla; demasiado preciosa para la tierra! ¡Cómo nívea paloma ente cuervos se distingue esa dama entre sus compañeros! Acabado el baile, observaré donde se coloque, y con el contacto de su mano haré dichosa mi ruda diestra. ¿Por ventura amó hasta ahora mi corazón? ¡Ojos, desmentidlo! ¡Porque hasta la noche presente jamás conocí la verdadera hermosura!

Mi mente se perdía irremediablemente entre los versos que rellenaban las paginas del libro.

Difusas imágenes empañaban mi cordura. Me veía a mi misma, hermosa, con mi rubia cabellera deslizándose suavemente sobre mi hombros y espalda. Vestida con un esplendoroso vestido de los que solo existen en las novelas antiguas, y rodeada de galantes caballeros negándose a apartar su vista de mi. Pero ante todo, lo veía a él, a Romeo, con sus centelleantes y enamorados ojos sin apartarse de mi rostro ni tan solo un segundo. Lo imaginaba acercarse, tomar mi mano entre las suyas y depositar en ellas un beso con sus cálidos labios, que aunque suave, sumía a mi estomago en un nido de mariposas revoleteando. Visualizaba su rostro acercase al mío, hasta casi sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis mejillas, para después desviarse lentamente hasta mis oídos y susurrar allí los versos que tanto amor contenían...

- Isabella... – apenas pude percibir cuando alguien, venido de lejos murmuraba el nombre que tanto a mi me disgustaba - Isabella despierta!

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, y en el mismo instante que os movimientos del carruaje llegaron a mis sentidos, desee no haberlo echo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte asqueada a la persona que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi.

- Hemos llegado, Isabella, hemos llegado a casa – mi padre me contemplaba con cuidado, atento a mis posible reacciones, mientras detenía por fin el carruaje, y me señalaba a una pequeña casa, que se erguía ante mi, rodeada de árboles y fauna salvaje.

No lo podía evitar, las lagrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado contener durante el largo viaje en tren, se habrían paso ante mis ojos ante la visión de lo que sería mi condena, nunca mi hogar, durante los próximos largos años.

- Te equivocas – susurre, en voz tan baja que tal vez ni tan siquiera Charlie fuera capaz de escucharme – Esta nunca será mi casa...

Con la mente nublada, y los ojos anegados en lagrimas, trate de bajar del carruaje, sin embargo como tantas otras veces solía ocurrir, mis largas y pesadas vestimentas se enredaron en unos de los estribos, y yo inevitablemente, caí al suelo.

No me importo. Incluso desee haber obtenido más daño del que me proporcionaban esos simples arañazos en las palmas de mis manos, provocados por la innumerable cantidad de ramitas secas y piedras que circulaban por aquel suelo musgoso. En ocasiones el dolor físico ayuda a superar el dolor del alma.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – Charlie se encontraba a mi lado, preocupado, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantar. No la acepte.

- Estoy bien – lo tranquilice, mas no pude evitar que otras dolidas palabras escaparan de mis labios – físicamente bien.

Me levante del suelo con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, culpa. Realmente no debía portarme así con Charlie, el era mi padre y era un buen padre. Sinceramente dudaba que cualquier otro aguantara las insolencias de su hija de diecisiete años sin abofetearla ante la primera falta de respeto. Aun así no podía evitarlo, era mucho lo que había perdido.

- Vamos – trató de animarme - ya veras como en un par de semanas esto ya no te parece tan malo – le mire con escepticismo – ¿Deseas conocer tu recamara?

En su rostro había un deje de ilusión, y no fui capaz de negarme.

- Claro papá – sonrió ante el apelativo cariñoso, pocas veces le llamaba de ese modo, él decía que le recordaba a cuando aun era una niña.

Tome su mano, y me deje conducir por una pequeña cocina hasta llegar a las escaleras. Subidas estas me encontré con tres puertas. El indico dos de ellas como el baño y su propia habitación. La tercera era mi cuarto.

Me encontré ante una pequeña pero acogedora recamara. En una de las paredes se encontraba un armario empotrado, cerca de él, había una delicada cama con dosel y al otro lado de esta, una gran ventana dejaba ver el mundo exterior, para mi desgracia, nubes y niebla era todo cuanto podía contemplar. No obstante, hubo algo que si llamo mi atención.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, a los pies de la cama, una cómodo escritorio se hacía presente, y sobre él, un precioso estante de madera, prometía ser mi mejor compañero durante mi penosa estancia en ese lugar. Contenía plumas y algún que otro cuaderno, y lo mejor de todo, una hermosa docena de libros.

- Papá! – exclame agradecida, mientras me acercaba a depositar el libro de Romeo y Julieta que había estado leyendo durante el viaje, el único libro que hace unas horas poseía, pero que ahora sería acompañado por un buen montón de nuevas obras – Es fantástico, gracias! – por un momento la tristeza del viaje quedo olvidada.

- Bueno, tu sabes que nunca comprendí tu afición por leer esas cosas... Una señorita bien educada todo lo que necesita es saber como llevar bien su casa y... – calló ante mi expresión de reproche. Era increíble su habilidad para destrozar los mejores momentos. Viejo chapado a la antigua. – Aun así, si a ti te hace feliz... espero que los disfrutes.

- Me hace feliz papa, gracias! – realmente feliz no era como me sentía, pero debía agradecer su regalo, sin contar además que probablemente aquellos libros me concedieran los únicos momentos de calma que tuviera mientras viviéramos en ese lugar.

El sonrió nervioso. Se parecía mi, en cierto sentido le costaba expresar sus emociones, pero yo, al contrario que él, no le creía débil cuando lo hacía.

- Bien... será mejor que te deje para que te acomodes – murmuro mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, no obstante note su duda antes de salir.

- ¿Qué ocurre papa? – pregunte tratando de hacérselo más fácil. Debía reconocer que su regalo me había ablandado más de lo debido.

- Hija, se que no comprendes mi decisión de haber venido a vivir hasta aquí – mi rostro de doblo en un mueca sin poder evitarlo – Pero realmente creo k es lo mejor. El alcalde, el señor Newton, me ofreció una buena cantidad de salario, así como el puesto de jefe de guardia civil – note como su rostro se encrespaba orgulloso, y todo la gratitud que hace segundos sentía por él, desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

- También en Phoenix teníamos dinero suficiente para vivir, papá. Y una casa, y Sol por las mañanas, y una escuela donde permitían asistir a las chicas. - demasiado tarde, había evitado decir lo que pensaba desde el mismo momento en que la decisión quedo tomado, pero ahora que había empezado, la rabia, la impotencia, y el rencor, no me dejaría callar fácilmente - Pero tu no pensaste en eso, verdad papá? No te paraste a pensar lo importante que era para mi ser algo más que la esposa analfabeta de un arrogante marido y la madre de sus hijos!

- Isabella tu no eres analfabeta... – protestó, y a través de sus ojos pude ver como su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

- Es algo más que eso. Yo quería estudiar, quería ser capaz de pensar, quería se alguien! – jamás había mostrado tan abiertamente mis sentimientos delante de mi padre, y sabía que a él no le gustaba mi modo de pensar.

- Basta ya! – me ordenó, por desgracia mi nivel de furia era demasiado para contenerme.

- No! – grite – Yo no quiero ser como mamá. Te conoció, la deslumbraste, sus padres prácticamente la echaron de su casa para que se casara contigo. Y luego qué, ¿eh? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando descubrió que su sueño de adolescente, casarse y ser feliz, no era más que eso, un sueño? ¿Cuándo averiguo lo grande que es el mundo, lo bonito que sería descubrirlo? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando descubrió que el hecho de ser madre no llenaba su vació por completo, su libertad? – las lagrimas brotaban de mi ojos, cargadas de dolor y de ira. De los ojos de Charlie brotaban chispas de furia - ¿Qué paso entonces papá? Se lo que paso. Durante años la vi, marchitarse lentamente, en pos de una libertad que ni tú ni la sociedad le permitías tener. Y se largó! Se fue! Escapo! Sola! – mi corazón palpitaba violentamente al rememorar uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos de mi vida – Pero sabes que, no la culpo por ello. Ella ansiaba su libertad y a tu lado habría terminado muriendo. – mis palabras eran crueles, lo sabía, pero no podía contenerme – Te destrozó la vida, hasta el punto de terminar exiliado en este maldito pueblo, y me abandonó a mi, y se que jamás podrá perdonarse ese echo. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo no quiero ser como ella! No una tonta que se casa con el primer hombre que se cruza en su camino, para después dejarlo tirado con una hija en brazos. Y si tu no puedes vivir con ello, no comprendo porque me tienes que traer contigo en tu huida!

Plaf! Mis palabras callaron ante el contacto de su firme mano golpeando en mi cara. Me había excedido, lo sabía, pero también sabía que no había dicho más que la verdad.

Sentí como luchaba por calmar su respiración, su ira. Fracaso. Abandono mi cuarto de un sonoro portazo antes de hacer algo de lo que luego iba a arrepentirse.

Percibí la humedad en mi rostro, solo entonces descubrí que estaba llorado. Me tumbe sobre la cama y tape mi cabeza con las mantas. No quería pensar, arrepentirme de lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo no podía apartar ese temor de mi.

Mi sueños, mis ilusiones, todo había sido roto. Jamás podrían realizarse en ese pequeño pueblecito dirigido a la más antigua usanza.

También deseaba olvidarme de eso. Desaparecer del mundo, despertar en mañana en mi antigua cama de Phoenix, descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

Apreté las sabanas entre mis puños y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba dormir, así que me obligue a mi misma a recitar los versos de Romeo uno por uno, hasta que lentamente la ira se aplacó, las lagrimas me desahogaron del profundo dolor y la oscuridad de la noche fue acallando mis heridas.

Tal como esperaba, las pesadillas se mantuvieron presentes. Me vi a mi misma, atrapada en una bola de cristal, que poco a poco iba disminuyendo su tamaño, hasta que finalmente sus paredes aprisionaban mi cuerpo impidiéndome la infragante necesidad de respirar.

Me desperté aterrada, y tarde bastante en tranquilizar mi respiración. Cuando finalmente lo logre, me percate de un problema mucho mayor, ya era de día y debía enfrentar a Charlie.

Deseando retrasar el momento, me introduje en el baño y deje que mi mente se despejara mientras introducía mi cuerpo en una pequeña tina llena de agua, generalmente debiera calentarla antes, pero en esta ocasión supe que un poco de agua fría no me vendría mal del todo.

Apenas transcurrieron unos minutos cuando no puede aguantar más y me obligue a salir de allí, con la piel temblando de frío y los labios morados. Me seque con la toalla, y me acomode uno de los vestidos que me había regalado mi padre gracias al anticipo de su querido alcalde Newton, y que hasta entonces yo me había negado a vestir, pero pensé que tal vez fuera una manera de ablandarle.

Me desplace hasta la cocina y lo descubrí sentado cerca de la mesa, degustando un único baso de leche.

- Papá – murmure, su semblante se veía serio, y sus ojos no reflejaban ningún tipo de emoción – Yo..., siento mucho lo que dije ayer, no fue justo para...

- No – me interrumpió – no fue más que la verdad – me asustó el tono de culpa con que pronuncio esas palabras, probablemente lo dicho y echo la noche anterior le había dolido tanto como a mi.

- Pero no fue justo.. – proteste – tu me has cuidado y protegido desde que ella se fue. Nunca me ha faltado nada a tu lado, y... pese a todo lo que dije, yo... – era realmente difícil expresar mis sentimientos – te lo agradezco mucho y... – sus ojos seguían tristes - te quiero papá.

Espere silenciosa su respuesta. Aliviada sentí como una pequeña sonrisa tomaba forma en su rostro.

- Yo también a ti Isabella – rió ante el gesto que puse cuando pronunció mi nombre completo, simplemente no me gustaba, era demasiado serio y anticuado, pero sabía que jamás lograría convencerle de que me llamara como a mi me gustaba, Bella. Decía que no era apropiado. – Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido – comentó después, algo más relajado. Yo conteste con una mueca.

- Seguro... – ironice. Hermosa no era la palabra que yo utilizaría. Torpe, blanquecina, escuincla..., todas ellas me describirían mejor.

- Los chicos del pueblo no van a apartar su vista de ti, tal vez encuentres un buen partido – me alabo, aunque se apresuró a cambiar de tema cuando vió la chispa de rabia en mis ojos – Lo único, ¿lo crees apropiado para ir a la iglesia?

- ¿La iglesia? – pregunto confundida.

- Isabella, hoy es Domingo. Lo olvidaste, cierto? – preguntó ante mi mueca de sorpresa.

- No – mentí – es solo que... me sorprendió – justifique tontamente, para luego centrarme en su pregunta – Yo lo veo mi apropiado para ir a misa, ¿por qué?

Realmente me importaba un rábano ir con ese o cualquier otro vestido, por supuesto si esto me lo hubiera dicho antes de vestirme. La sola idea de desatar y anudar corsés más de una vez al día, me producía escalofríos.

- Supongo que si – aceptó, mientras sus ojos se posaban instintivamente en el escote del vestido, que dejaba a la luz tal vez, un par de centímetros más de los que el desearía. Ruborizada por el escrutinio, murmure.

- No deberíamos irnos ya? Se esta haciendo tarde.

Tras echar un vistazo al reloj, aceptó mi propuesta. Me ayudo a subir al carruaje y yo trate de cerrar los ojos para no ver la cantidad de árboles enmohecidos que se cernía a mi alrededor. Por suerte, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de llegar a la primera casa, y el odiado paisaje verdoso que yo conocía, fue sustituido por otro bastante más aceptable.

Torpemente, asustada ante la posibilidad de caerme ante mis nuevos vecinos, me apee del carruaje. Mi padre me tendió la mano y me acompaño hasta la plaza principal, donde inmediatamente, un montón de nuevas y desconocidas miradas, se posaron sobre mi.

- Charlie! – saludo un hombre, acercándose hasta nosotros y tendiéndole la mano a mi padre – cuanto me alegro de verte ya establecido. Espero que os haya gustado vuestra nueva casa – añadió, posando su vista en mi un momento.

- Por supuesto, señor Newton, es perfecta para nosotros, verdad Isabella? – me limite a asentir con la cabeza – le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mi y por mi hija.

- No fue nada, no fue nada. Hace tiempo que esta ciudad necesita de un buen jefe de guardia civil – comento el alcalde quitándole importancia – y estoy seguro de que usted es el indicado para ello.

- Le agradezco mucho su confianza, señor Newton – agradeció mi padre, mientras mi mente comenzaba a perderse lejos de allí, aburrida por lo estúpido de la conversación, propia del cacique de un pueblo como ese.

- Mike, ven aquí. Hay alguien que quiero presentarte. – Alce la vista al escuchar unos pasos acercarse. Ante mi un joven de mi misma edad me contemplaba sonriente. Era rubio, de ojos azules, bastante mono, y por sus ropas y la familiaridad que el alcalde le mostraba, determine que era su hijo – Este en Charlie Swan, el nuevo jefe de guardia civil.

- Un gusto señor – saludó él tendiéndole la mano, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en mi.

- El placer es mío – comentó mi padre devolviéndole el gesto.

- Señorita, Mike Newton a su servicio – se presentó, y para mi sorpresa y horror, tomo mi mano entre las suyas alzándola hasta su boca y deposito en ella un suave beso que de seguro causo tal rubor a mis mejillas como si me hubieran depositado en un horno ardiente.

- Gracias – murmuré entrecortada. Segundos después reaccione – Isabella Swan, llámame Bella.

Ignore la cara de horror de mi padre ante mis palabras y trate de concentrarme en su sonrisa.

- Se hace tarde, tal vez sea mejor entrar antes de interrumpir el oficio – sugirió mi padre.

- Por supuesto – aceptó Mike – Bella – indicó osadamente, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de mi padre - espero que podamos vernos bastante a menudo.

- Claro – acepte yo, no muy convencida de mis palabras, y solo en ese instante me soltó la mano.

- Un chico simpático, aunque muy osado, diría yo – comentó mi padre, una vez dentro de la iglesia nos apresuremos a tomar nuestros puestos en las últimas filas, a fin de no llamar demasiado la atención – pero de buena familia – concluyó como si eso perdonara todo lo demás.

- Seguro - murmure resignada.

Tenía pesada alguna replica más, pero en ese momento todo desapareció de mi mente, absolutamente todo, excepto las figuras que acaban de entrar en la iglesia, y tras unos momentos de vacilación, tomaban asiento en el banco justo delante del nuestro.

Por un momento me olvide de respirar. Aquellas criaturas eran hermosas, realmente hermosas, hasta el grado de eclipsar los dibujos de los ángeles que cubrían el techo de la iglesia. Su piel blanca, aparentaba ser tan fina y dura como el mismo marfil, sus rostros eran serafines en todos los sentidos, y sus cuerpos parecían demasiado perfectos para pertenecer a criaturas humanas.

Me regañe a mi misma por ese pensamiento, sin embargo la excitación de tenerlos tan asombrosamente cerca, hacía a mi corazón latir a ritmos acelerados.

Tras unos instantes, mi mirada dejo de contemplarlos en conjunto, y se detuvo en uno de ellos, el más hermoso. Su pelo dorado se mantenía revuelto con una extraña elegancia natural, y por unos instantes lo único que desee fue contemplar su rostro completo.

Lentamente, para mi sorpresa, sentí como su rostro giraba torno a él, y sus ojos, negros como la oscura noche, se clavaron violentamente en mi alma. El tiempo se detuvo, e inmóvil, no fui capaz de hacer otra cosa que sostener su mirada.

Instantes después, el había retirado la suya y junto a su familia, parecía sumergido en los hablares del cura.

Por mi parte yo era incapaz de razonar con coherencia.

Perdida, en un extraño rincón de mi alma, no percibí ningún otro sonido o imagen, hasta el momento en que, un sorprendido Charlie, me sacudía del hombro preguntándome si me había quedado dormida durante el oficio.

Incapaz de responder, mi mirada vago hasta donde ellos se habían sentado, no sabía cuanto tiempo antes, para mi desolación, el lugar estaba vació.

Triste, y perdida, me límite a dejarme guiar hasta e carruaje, con unos preciosos ojos negros, grabados en fuego sobre mi alma.

* * *

Hola!

Espero k os haya gustado, y por favor dejen sus reviews si desean k continué, y me dicen también como quieren k sea la historia, si de unos pocos capítulos, o más bien larga..., es k ni siquiera estoy segura de hacerla, así k déjenme sus ideas, por favor!!

Besitos, nos leemos, By


	2. odio

Hola gente!! K hay??

Primero k nada agradecer a las maravillosas personas k me han dejado sus comentarios, nada menos k doce en el primer capi, muchísimas gracias!!

Deciros k sin vosotros no seria capaz de continuar con el fic, asi k os lo debo a todos tomodachis!!

Y sin más preámbulo os dejo este nuevo capi, k lo disfruten!!

* * *

No podía apartar aquellos violentos ojos negros de mis recuerdos. Parecía que, a cada minuto que pasaba, me sumergían más y más en la inconciencia. Apenas fui conciente de cuando mi padre me acomodo en el carruaje, y se detuvo a hablar con el señor Newton palabras que jamás logre descifrar en cerebro.

- Te parece bien, Isabella? – la voz interrogativa de mi padre llegó a mi desde una profunda lejanía, y lentamente los profundos nubarrones que cubrían mi mente se fueron despejando.

- Claro – dije, a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que acababa de aceptar. Después de todo no podía ser tan malo si venía de Charlie.

- Genial, entonces – la voz del señor Newton cobraba vida en mis pensamientos – nos vemos allí. Mi hijo se mostrara muy complacido, él fue el que más insistió en que nos acompañaran.

Sus últimas palabras no fueron de mi agrado. No es que no me gustara Mike Newton, debía reconocer que el muchacho era guapo y agradable, no obstante, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, era un pretendiente, y que este fuera hijo del jefe de Charlie, empeoraba las cosas.

- ¿Adónde vamos papa? – pregunte con cautela.

- Es costumbre en el pueblo, reunirse en el restaurante "Asador" cada domingo después de misa para tomar el vermouth. El señor Newton acaba de invitarnos, y tu misma has aceptado.

- Lo se – admití tratando de tranquilizar su expresión. - Es solo que no estaba segura del motivo concreto.

- Será una buena ocasión para entablar relaciones con la gente del pueblo – comentó el alegremente, para después añadir como quien no quiere la cosa – El señor Newton me ha dicho que su hijo se muestra especialmente interesado en que acudas a esa cita – disimule mi mejor mueca – y estaría feliz de sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿A mi lado? – pregunte escéptica – ¿en calidad de qué?

Charlie me miró precavido.

- Isabella, el pueblo es pequeño y ambos sois jóvenes decentes. No estaría mal visto si fueseis amigos. – Debió notar mi expresión poco convencida porque añadió – Sería un gesto muy grosero de tu parte rechazar la invitación, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que su padre ha hecho por nosotros.

No pude evitar una corriente de ira fluyendo de mi interior ante esas palabras. Que se creía que era, su moneda de cambio? Por otra parte sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir. Bien, tal vez lo mejor sería aceptar su ofrecimiento y aprovechar para dejarle los límites claros. No tendría que hacerlo si el bruto de mi padre no fuera tan receptivo a la idea de un buen matrimonio para su hija.

- De acuerdo – acepte de mala gana – Supongo que es buena idea eso de tener un amigo con el que charlar – Charlie sonrió complacido - lastima que no sea una chica, de ese modo sería más sencillo. – decididamente mis últimas palabras borraron la sonrisa de su rostro. Suspiró.

- Sabes que prometí no forzarte a nada – sus palabras no me tomaron por sorpresa, pero me alegro que aun lo recordara – Pero a veces desearía que fueras alfo más receptiva con los chicos de tu edad. Al fin y al cabo cualquier joven estaría, cuando menos halagada, de que el hijo del acalde se interesara por ella nada más conocerla.

- Yo no soy como las demás – susurre en voz lo suficientemente baja para que no me escuchara. No deseaba discutir de nuevo con él, tampoco que viera el daño que me hacía sus palabras.

Caminamos el resto del camino en silencio. Lentamente la multitud fue llenando las calles, algunos se detenían a saludar a Charlie, muchos pasaban de largo, algunos pocos se molestaban en saludarme a mi. Pero por lo general pasaba inadvertida, y eso me gustaba.

- Bella – distinguí la voz de Mike llamándome desde la intratada del "Asador", trate de no poner mala cara y le sonreí. Parecía impaciente por que llegara a su lado, pero Charlie evito mi intención de retrasar ese momento.

- Mike, muchacho – tan entusiasta como siempre, al menos cuando de un posible pretendiente se trataba – ¿Tu padre se encuentra adentro? – el se limitó a asentir, sin apartar su sonrisa de mi lado – En ese caso será mejor que valla a buscarlo. – Me dirigió una última mirada paternal y añadió – cuídamela, eh? – por Dios, como si yo no supiera cuidarme sola. De acuerdo que en muchas ocasiones era demasiado torpe y parecía un imán para los problemas, pero sabía desenvolverme de ellos sin ayuda de nadie.

- No te preocupes, conmigo estas a salvo – bromeo guiñándome un ojo mientras me ofrecía su brazo para acompañarme hasta adentro. Lo tome y sonreí. La verdad es que era un chico bastante agradable.

Me acompaño hasta una de las mesas y me tendió la silla para que me sentara. Él se acomodo en la de mi derecha. Charlie y el señor Newton no tardaron en tomar asiento cerca de nosotros, y para mi sorpresa, una chica que debía tener mas o menos mi edad, se asentó en mi izquierda.

- Hola, me llamó Jessica – se presentó – tu eres Isabella, cierto?

- Bella – le corregí sonriente, feliz de tener alguien de mi mismo sexo con quien conversar. – Encantada de conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo – replicó sonriente – somos pocas las chicas solteras del pueblo, es agradable contar con una más – le sonreí a pesar de que su comentario no me agrado demasiado, no era cosa de ponerse a escoger de entre la nada.

No obstante, justo en ese instante, hubo algo que volvió a captar mi atención.

De nuevo, la familia que parecía compuesta por ángeles hizo acto de presencia en mi vida. Acaban de entrar al local, y se apresuraron a tomar una mesa bastante alejada de la mía, pero que por otra parte, me permitía observarles con mayor atención.

Eran un total de siete personas, todas ellas hermosas, de aspecto casi inhumano.

El que aprecia el mayor de unos treinta años, era rubio, y parecía uno de los modelos que utilizaba Miguel Ángel para plasmar en sus obras. Le seguía una mujer hermosa, de rasgos dulces y acompasados. A continuación se hallaban dos figuras masculinas y corpulentas, uno, el más poderoso de los dos, de rasgos morenos y fuertes, el otro, algo más rubio y armonioso. Frente a ellos, dos hermosas mujeres, una de ellas con aspecto de hada, pequeña, frágil y encantadora, la otra, rubia, de ojos azules y salida de un cuento de hadas, cuya hermosura era capaz de competir contra la de un ángel.

Por último fije mi vista en la criatura más hermosa de cuantas allí se encontraban. Sentí como el pulso se aceleraba mientras contemplaba su bello rostro, sus oscuros ojos negros, su perfecto pelo dorado... y el tiempo pareció detenerse en el momento en que él me devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Quienes son? – pregunte a Jessica sin poder reprimirme, pero transformando el singular en plural a fin de no parecer atrevida.

- Los Cullem – contestó, y algo en su tono me hizo comprender que no contaban con su simpatía – Una familia extraña, nunca hablan con nadie, nadie los conoce...

- ¿Son familia? – no pude reprimir mi asombro, parecían todos demasiado jóvenes para serlo.

- Adoptados – replicó de mala gana – El doctor Cullem y su mujer los adoptaron a todos. Los rubios son hermanos y eran parientes lejanos de ella, o algo por el estilo. Los otros tres, fueron recogidos de un orfanato. – calló momentáneamente, y adivine en su rostro que se debatía por añadir algo más – Están juntos – susurró – Los hermanos, dos de ellos están casados y los otros son pareja, y viven juntos. – añadió esto en voz extremadamente baja, como si el simple echo de decirlo la pudiera relacionar a ella con ese echo.

No me importó, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba dolorosamente por un dolor que no acaba de entender.

- ¿Y el chico? ¿El del pelo dorado? – pregunte sin poder reprimirme – ¿también esta comprometido?

Jessica tardó en contestar, y cuando lo hizo no me gusto su manera de mirarme.

- Edward – comentó – es el único que queda libre en esa familia..., tal vez sea porque es incapaz de relacionarse con nadie.

Un deje de reproche se percibió en sus palabras, y podría estar segura de que Jessica era una de las que él no había querido relacionarse. Aun así suspire aliviada. Era increíble la felicidad que me había aportado el hecho se saber que el seguía libre, y lo peor es que apenas comprendía el motivo. Ni siquiera le conocía, no más allá de unas leves y fugaces miradas.

- ¿Chicas de que hablan tan en susurros? – la voz de Mike me sobresaltó, se veía molesto.

- Bella se intereso por los Cullem – se apresuró a contestar Jess. Feliz de que Mike le dirigiera la palabra.

- Oh! – Parecía contrariado – Son geste rara, él es un buen médico, pero no son una familia decente – deduje que se refería al echo de que vivieran juntos siendo pareja, tras haber compartido una infancia como hermanos.

- Pero son adoptados, no veo nada de malo – era imposible ver algo malo en esos rostros angelicales. Mike se encogió de hombros, contrariado, pero no pareció dispuesto a discutir más.

El tiempo transcurrió velozmente. Mike y Jessica sostenían una conversación en la que supuestamente yo estaba incluida, no obstante mi participación se limitaba a un par de monosílabos en el momento indicado. Mi mente y mis pensamientos no podían ser apartados de ese ángel de mirada oscura y cabellos dorados, quien en ciertas ocasiones me deleitada posando en mis sus ojos, una mirada divertida, curiosa, y verdaderamente atractiva, que parecía sonreír con malicia al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas enrojecían a causa del contacto de nuestros ojos.

- Mike, hijo, los hombres y yo nos retiramos en la antesala ¿nos acompañas a tomar unos puros y hablar de negocios? – la voz del padre de Mike apenas tenía sentido para mi, sin embargo me vi obligada a prestar atención una vez la atención de este recayó sobre mi.

- Bella, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo? – parecía realmente ilusionado, pero mi mente no se encontraba activa para eufemismos.

- Lo siento, Mike, pero me temo que no sería correcto – le conteste de la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para salir del atolladero y trate de contener la sonrisa cuando el cuerpo de Jessica se relajaba a mi lado.

- Esta bien – aceptó – supongo que aun es pronto para eso – no me gustaron sus palabras, pero no se lo dije, bastaba con un rechazo por día – De acuerdo padre, me muero discutir los últimos movimientos de la economía del país – creo firmemente que no fui al única en detectar el sarcasmo en su voz, no obstante eso no cambio sus planes – Espero vernos pronto, Bella – asentí impaciente, pues Edward acaba de mirarme de nuevo, esta vez parecía divertido, con un tono burlón reflectado en sus profundo ojos negros. No atendí cuando Mike quiso alzar mi mano para besarla, pero si escuche su suspiró, antes de retirarse, derrotado.

- Mike se interesa mucho por ti – comentó Jessica, tratando de ocultar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

Yo asentí distraída, la familia Cullem acaba de levantarse y parecía decidida a abandonar el local. No deseaba que él se fuera.

Sin embargo mi corazón latió desbocado cuando en el último momento, Edward pareció cambiar de idea, y mientras el resto de su familia se retiraba, el dirigía sus pasos hacía mi, y el asiento libre que Mike había dejado.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me recordó que había olvidado respirar, el pecho me dolía, y mi estomago parecía cubierto por un nido de mariposas.

Él se encontraba a escasos decímetros de mi lado, tomaba la silla en sus manos dispuesto a sentarse.

Una de las ventanas del local pareció abrirse, yo apenas preste atención cuando un soplo de viento chocó contra mi cara.

Sus nudillos se volvieron más blancos aun de lo que antes eran, sentí crujir la silla que él sostenía en sus manos, sus ojos se oscurecieron aun más si eso fuera posible, y mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la intensa mirada de odio que mi dedicó atravesó las barreras de mi mente.

Algo había cambiado.

Odio, furia, una intensa ira homicida era lo que reflejaban sus ojos, mientras sus pupilas continuaban reflectando la imagen de mi rostro.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil. El tiempo dejó de existir. La eternidad se me hizo presente e insoportable.

Segundos después, Edward abandonó el local rápidamente y la puerta se balanceó un par de veces reafirmando la idea de que se había marchado.

Por el contrario, mi corazón, seguía ardiendo con la doloroso mirada de odio que él me había dedicado.

* * *

Holita de nuevo tomodachis!! Espero k hayas podido disfrutar del capi y k os haya gustado, y prometo no retrasarme con el siguiente capi, asi k ya sabéis, si kereis conti, dejad comentarios, plis!! Y tampoco dire que no a algunos nuevos consejitos, k de veras me encuentro perdida, me esprimo el cerero por hallar una conti k os guste!

Ya os dejo, muchos besos a todos, y os espero en el siguiente capi, BY


	3. convenciendo a Charlie

Hola a todos mis queridísimos fan del bella/edward, como ven aquí me encuentro de nuevo dispuesta a dejarles mi ultimo capitulo escrito!

Agradecer a todas aquellas maravillosas personas que me dejaron sus reviews, nada menos que dieciocho, y sin las cuales jamás habría continuado escribiendo, asi k este capi va para todas ellas!

Tambien muchas gracias a aquello k junto con los ánimos también me dejasteis vuestros consejos sobre como continuar el fic, los cuales han sido muy útiles y me han ayudado a formarme una idea de cómo quiero que transcurra la historia!

Muchísimas gracias también a ti, que te decidiste a leer este capitulo, de corazón, espero k lo disfrutes!!

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, con una insoportable Jessica formulando comentarios mal intencionados sobre mi posible relación con Mike y un padre feliz y orgulloso de sus nuevas relaciones sociales que me sonreía complacido mientras montábamos en el carruaje dirección a casa.

Mi mente seguía perdida en esos ojos negros que me habían taladrado con odio apenas unas horas antes.

Una vez en casa preparé la cena, ignorando las pretensiones de mi padre por conseguir una criada para atender esos servicios, y en cuanto pude me excuse y me retire a mi cuarto. Ni tan siquiera me moleste en prender la vela de aceite que generalmente solía utilizar para alumbrar las paginas de mis libros. Esa noche no tenía más ánimos que los necesarios para tumbarme en mi cama y maldecir interiormente lo odioso y descarado de ese joven homicida, que se había introducido tan descaradamente en mis pensamientos, y fue así, entre insultos, como me quede dormida.

Aquella fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullem.

Me encontraba con Jessica en la iglesia, y de improviso, el sacerdote levantó su vista hacía mi, enfocándome con unos profundos ojos negros empapados en odio, que me hicieron temblar en mi asiento. Asustada me incorpore y dirigí hasta la salida, pero Mike Newton se encontraba en esta cortándome el paso. Confundida permite que tomara mi mano entre las suyas y se la llevara a los labios. No obstante, en el mismo momento en que estos rozaron mi piel, sentí un profundo fuego abordando mi interior, y la figura de Mike fue sustituida por otra mucho más hermosa y escalofriante. Edward depositaba sus labios sobre mi mano, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos lograban paralizar mis sentidos, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Una punzada de dolor me recorrió el brazo, y comprendí que sus labios habían sido sustituidos por sus dientes, que se clavaban en mi piel cual punzones afilados sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Por último, sentí a un liquido caliente y sedoso recorrer mi mano, hasta finalmente caer al suelo en forma de una apasionada gota de vida.

Aterrada, y sin comprender muy bien el motivo, desperté de mi sueño, y me encontré jadeante sobre mi cama, mientras los primeros rayos de sol, se filtraban a través de mi ventana.

Tarde algunos minutos en tranquilizarme, y una vez lo logré, me hice prometer a mi misma que olvidaría aquella mirada que tanto me perturbaba.

Algo más tranquila y decidida, me encamine hasta la cocina, dispuesta a preparar un gran desayuno, con las esperanza de ablandar a si el corazón de mi padre. Después de todo muchas cosas dependía de que el me diera o no su consentimiento.

Una hora después, la mesa estaba colocada y un delicioso aroma se desprendía de los alimentos que se encontraban sobre ella.

- Huele muy bien – me halago mi padre mientras descendía por las escaleras – No deberías malacostúmbrame de este modo – me reprochó suavemente mientras depositaba un suave beso en mi frente, pese a todo, su sonrisa, mostraba algo diferente.

- Es nuestro primer día, había que celebrarlo de alguna manera – comenté como si nada, rezando porque la mentira no fuera demasiado evidente, y le diera por preguntarse porque demonios querría celebrar yo mi primer día de semejante condena.

- Tienes razón – asintió sonriente, la suspicacia no era una de sus virtudes – Creo que seremos muy felices aquí, especialmente tras la cándida bienvenida que nos dieron ayer.

Me limite a sentir, prefería que se explayara ahora a que lo hiciera cuando le dijera lo que tenía pensado decirle.

- Sabes, Isabella? – sus palabras sonaron serias, demasiado, algo había que me había ocultado - Ayer el señor Newton me comentó que tenían pensado hacer una fiesta en nuestro honor, dentro de algunas semanas, cuando estén más próximas las elecciones, sería como nuestra presentación dentro de la sociedad del pueblo...

- Diviértete... – fue todo lo que pude decir, esperando que fuera suficiente evasiva.

- La verdad es que a él le agradaría mucho que tu también asistieses – sentía como se esforzaba en colocar cada palabra en el lugar adecuado, sin embargo también sabía que eso no era todo lo que tenía que decirme – Le dije que irías – terminó de hablar muy rápidamente, y una vez lo hizo clavo su mirada en el plato y no se atrevió a mirarme.

- Papá, tu sabes que yo no voy a fiestas – por supuesto que no iba a fiestas, y no solo porque era tan torpe que aun después de cinco años de clases de baile continuaba cayéndome a la primera de cambio, sino también porque sospechaba que ese era el tipo de baile donde se asistía por parejas, y no albergaba demasiadas dudas sobre quien iba a ser mi pareja.

- El joven Mike se mostraba muy entusiasta ante la idea de acompañarte durante la velada – genial, sospechas confirmadas, ahora más que nunca debía negarme.

- Sabes que soy muy torpe a la hora de bailar..., - rectificó – Siempre soy torpe y jamás he aguantado un baile entero sin caerme al suelo y arrastrar conmigo a mi pareja. No creo que esta sea la primera vez.

- No es necesario que bailes - ¿acaso nunca se cansaría de insistir? – le bastaría con que fueses su acompañante.

- Muy bien – ¡alto! ¿he dicho yo eso? – Supongo que no me molestaría ir con Mike al baile... – me arrepentía de mis palabras, pero de algún modo debía conseguir convencerle. – Pero quiero una cosa a cambio.

- La que quieras – me sorprendido la rapidez con la que aceptó mi propuesta, sin apenas detenerse a pensar que yo no era de las que se conforman con un bonito vestido nuevo y unos zapatos a juego. Aun así no pude sentir la victoria algo más cerca. Por la aliviada expresión de su rostro debía desear con mucha fuerza que yo accediera a acompañar a Mike, y si de verdad quería que lo hiciera..., bueno tendría que aceptar mi propuesta.

- Ayer en la comida, Jessica me comento que hay en el pueblo una pequeña academia donde asisten a clase los hijos de los hacendados..., ya sabes, una especie de preuniversidad – Charlie asintió, impaciente, sin comprender aun a donde yo quería llegar – Había pensado que tal vez... – sentía mi pulso agitarse mientras cruzaba los dedos bajo la mesa, había tanto que dependía de ese momento - yo pudiera... ir allí, con ellos...

- No comprendo..., ¿Mike esta allí? – la confusión se veía en su rostro, aunque la mueca que hice tras su pregunta le empujo a preguntar otra algo más acertada - ¿Para qué quieres ir tu a la academia?

- Para estudiar - ¿para qué si no?

- Estudiar...? – por su cara pareciera que hubiese dicho una palabrota - ¿Para qué? – Escudriñe su rostro en busca de algún gesto que me indicara que tan solo se estaba burlando de mi. No había ninguno. Por el contrario se mostraba completamente confuso.

- Para aprender – mi escueta respuesta pareció dejarlo tan confundido como la anterior. Me obligue a mi misma a tranquilizarme, después de todo, reconocía en mi misma un caso raro en verdad. – Papá, ya te dije, yo quiero ser alguien, quiero aprender, estudiar, quiero labrarme un futuro. Todo ello es muy importante para mi, es mi sueño.

- ¿Pero de que te va a servir? – no lo entendía, y supe que por mucho que tratara de explicárselo nunca lo entendería. Él no entendía nada más allá de la piadosa mujer que tendía la cena a su marido e hijos y dependía de este para obtener el dinero requerido para su subsistencia y capricho.

- No lo se, ¿de que me va a servir quedarme en esta casa encerrada? – si quería obtener su permiso, debería probar de otros medios de obtenerlo.

- Es lo que todo el mundo hace. – fue su seca respuesta.

- Tu no.

- Lo que todas las muchachas decentes hacen – me señaló. Maldición, como podía ser tan retrogrado. Me obligue a calmarme, a gritos jamás iba a conseguir nada.

- Entonces será mejor que me quede en casa y no asista a esa dichosa fiesta de bienvenida – eso era jugar sucio, lo sabía, pero no importaba. Sonreí al ver como la mueca de desconcierto de Charlie se iba tornando pensativa lentamente.

- No sería decente que una chica joven acudiera ella sola entre tantos hombre – lo creía, creía firmemente en sus palabras, pero yo ya había pensado el modo de oponerme a ellas.

- Mike cuidara de mi – respondí de inmediato, tratando de no sentirme mal por haber echo uso del chico sin siquiera pedir su consentimiento, a pesar de saber que el se mostraría muy complacido de ello.

- ¿Mike? – de nuevo su rostro se reflejaba confuso.

- Estudia allí, y si supuestamente debo ir al baile con él – hice un apequeña pausa para darle tiempo a deleitarse con la idea – Supongo que mientras este a su lado, ningún otro se atreverá a acercárseme. Por algo es el hijo del alcalde, o no? – me sentí rastrera, no pude evitarlo, pero si de verdad quería conseguir el permiso de Charlie para asistir a la academia, debía presionar bien sus puntos clave para que accediera.

- Supongo que si... – reprimí una sonrisa, por la expresión de su rostro aun faltaba algo por determinar – Supón que te concedo permiso para asistir a esa... academia, ¿estas completamente segura de que el echo de que Mike u otros chicos se encuentre allí no tiene nada que ver con tus deseos de asistir a ella?

- Papá! – no podía creerlo, ¿cómo era que mi propio padre me conocía tan poco? ¿Tan difícil era de entender que yo una simple chica de campo deseara aprender a ser alguien antes de convertirse en la esposa de su marido?

- Responde sinceramente, Isabella. – me ordenó.

- Te juro por la más sagrado que mi único interés en asistir a esa academia es aprender y formarme a mi misma. – Mi rostro reflejaba seriedad, y supe que a través de él, Charlie había visto la verdad de mis palabras. Aun así preferí dejárselo claro – Nada que ver con los chicos o con cualquier otra persona allí presente.

- Bien, en ese caso, y si tu accedes a ir al baile con Mike, supongo que no presentaré ningún inconveniente para que acudas a esa academia lo que queda de año – contuve mi protesta por el límite de tiempo establecido, pero decidí no tentar a la suerte. No había razón para adelantar problemas.

- Gracias papá! – se lo agradecía de veras.

- Solo una cosa, supongo que ese lugar no es gratis, cierto? – maldición, ¿desde cuando era tan perceptivo? Negué con la cabeza - ¿Cómo tienes pensado pagarlo? Sabes que yo no estoy dispuesto a malgastar en eso el dinero, mas cuando este nos es escaso.

- Lo se. – acepte de inmediato - Claro. No te preocupes papá. – bien aquí era el momento de encontrar una buena excusa y rápido – Ahorre algo de dinero cuando vivíamos en la ciudad, tu sabes que a veces le cuidaba los niños a nuestra vecina, y ella solía darme propinas por ello.

Mentira. Mentira. Mentira.

Nuestra vecina era tan pobre que muchas veces era yo quien le ayudaba económicamente, además de cuidando a sus hijos mientras ella se marchaba a trabajar.

Mis únicos ahorros consistían en aquellos que Charlie me había ido proporcionando a fin de pagar mi dote con ellos una vez llegado el momento de que me casara. Solo que, por el momento, casarse no entraba dentro de mis planes. A mi, al contrario que al resto de mis amigas, no me importaba permanecer como solterona una buena cantidad de años, ni siquiera la treintena me asustaba en ese ámbito y hasta llegar a ella habría tenido muchas oportunidades de ahorrar para mi dote.

Por el contrario, la educación era vital para mi en ese punto de mi vida, así que mientras Charlie no se enterara, no habría problema.

- Bien en ese caso, no habrá problema – sonreí feliz, a él se le veía convencido – Igualmente hablaré con el señor Newton por si acaso él encuentra algún inconveniente.

- Claro – acepte. No deseaba pensar en la posibilidad de que este se negara, es mas, estaba casi segura de que no lo haría – Te acompañare cuando vallas a hablar con él. Pienso que sería mas adecuado si aceptara la invitación de Mike en persona. – Debía asegurarme, de todos modos.

Por un momento creía ver una mirada suspicaz en los ojos de mi padre, pero esta desapareció tan rápido que no pude estar segura si me lo había imaginado. Su rostro se relajo y me miró sonriente. Por mi parte, trataba de no mortificarme demasiado por la manipulador de mi conducta, y rezaba por no avivar las esperanzas de mi padre entre un posible negocio, digo noviazgo, entre Mike y yo.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Fuimos a ver al señor Newton y yo aproveche para agradecer a Mike su invitación, y le comente mi propósito de entrar a estudiar en la misma academia que él. Reconozco que sus risas me mosquearon bastante, pero una vez lo convencí de que iba en serio, y le señale que podríamos vernos casi a diario, me prometió interceder por mi ante su padre y tener mi matricula lista al día siguiente.

Orgullosa, satisfecha, y algo culpable, me retire a casa con Charlie, y no tarde en excusarme para ir a dormir. Me despoje del molesto vestido rápidamente, y tras la habitual lucha contra el corsé, me deje caer sobre mi cama vistiendo mi pequeño camisón de lino.

Mis ojos se cerraron, y aquella noche no soñé nada.

* * *

Hola!!

K hay gente!!

Bueno reconozco k en este capi apenas hubo nuestro tan deseado edward/bella, pero les aseguro k el próximo k escriba si será más largo e incluirá a nuestra pareja favorita!!

De nuevo agradecer a todas las maravillosas personas k dejaron sus reviews, se los agradezco muchísimo, y aun más a aquellas que me dejan sus consejos que siempre me son muy útiles para continuar escribiendo.

Muchos besos a todos, y por favor no olviden dejar sus ánimos para poder subir pronto el siguiente capitulo, y sus consejos y ayuditas tampoco vendrían nada mal, gracias!!

Nos leemos, BY


	4. La academia

Hola tomodachis!!

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo a todas las personas k dejaron su comentario, gracias a los cuales he logrado escribir este capi tan rápidamente!!

También muchas gracias a todas las personas k lees mi historia, las cuales hacen que merezca la pena continuarla!

Espero k disfrutéis de este capi, k ya se centra un pokito mas en el edward/bella y k como prometí es más largo que el anterior!!

Besos, disfrutad del capi, By

* * *

Era miércoles, habían transcurrido un par de días desde mi "discusión con Charlie" y ayer mismo me había informado que el señor Newton ya le había facilitado mi admisión en la academia. Así pues, hoy era mi primer día de clases.

Me desperté temprano, y me apresure en preparar a Charlie el desayuno, no quería quejas en mi primer día de estudiante. Me vestí con uno de mis vestidos más simples, negro y de cuello cerrado. No deseaba llamar la atención, y quería dejar bien claro a todos cual era mi único motivo para asistir a las clases.

Introduje un par de pergaminos en mi vieja carpeta, una pluma, un tintero, y también mi nuevo ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas_, pues Mike me había informado que lo estaban trabajando en clase.

Nerviosa y con el corazón palpitante abandone mi casa y me preparé para lo que sería una larga caminata. Tarde algo menos de media hora en llegar al pueblo, y otra media en localizar la academia. Maldición! No creí que me costara tanto, ahora llegaría tarde en mi primer día de clase. Fantástico. Un motivo más para que no me tomaran en serio.

Dirigí una rápida mirada al lugar. Parecía una casa normal, de aspecto algo fúnebre, perteneciente a la clase acomodada. No disentía mucho de la mía, solo que era algo más ancha, y de un único piso.

Tome aire, no era momento de echarme atrás.

Mis nudillos golpearon la puerta.

- Adelante. – escuche la voz proveniente del otro lado de la sala, espire fuertemente, giré la manivela, y entre. - ¿Qué desea? – entre los nervios lo mire confundida.

- Esta es la academia, ¿cierto? – era mejor asegurarse. Asintió – Vengo... – tome aire, no debía mostrarme insegura. Yo menos que nadie – Vengo a estudiar.

El profesor arqueo una ceja.

- Disculpe señorita, pero creo que ha cometido una equivocación – me miraba como si fuera retrasada.

- Se equivoca – milagrosamente su desprecio me había infundido valor – Vengo a estudiar. Mi padre hablo con el alcalde y pago mi matricula – le extendí la hoja de admisión, firmada por el señor Newton.

La tomo en sus manos y las examino cuidadosamente, en busca de una explicación a lo que el consideraba un disparate, sin duda.

- Es cierto – respiré aliviada al oír la voz de Mike, jamás me había sentido tan feliz de sentir su presencia – Mi padre le otorgó su permiso. Ella estudiara aquí lo que queda de año. – apenas me gire y le sonreí agradecida. No obstante al enfocar de nuevo al profesor descubrí en su rostro escepticismo y enfado.

- Muy bien – al cabo de unos minutos no le quedo otra que aceptar. Como yo suponía no se atrevió a rebelarse contra una decisión del alcalde, menos estando su hijo como testigo – Tome asiento – apenas me miró mientras su mano me señalaba la única silla libre que quedaba en la clase – y en lo sucesivo procure llegar a tiempo a las clases, de lo contrario deberá esperar fuera.

Apenas me percate de sus últimas palabras. Por el contrario, mi mirada y me mente se encontraban fijas en el lugar que el profesor acaba de señalar como mío, el único asiento libre de toda la clase, y junto a él, compartiendo pupitre, se encontraba el objeto de mis pesadillas, Edward Cullem.

Temblando, agobiada por el miedo y una corriente más de emociones relacionadas a él, me encamine a mi asiento. Apenas fui conciente cuando tropecé en medio del pasillo, provocando un sofoco de risas y una mirada colérica del profesor, y escasamente me percate del momento en que tome mi lugar y este reanudo la clase.

Mi mente se hallaba fija en él, en la persona que por gracia o desgracia había ocupado gran parte mis pensamientos durante los últimos días, en la figura casi inhumana que se hallaba a mi lado. No comprendía bien porque lo definía de ese modo, y me asustaba el creerlo así firmemente, pero Edward Cullem, no era, no podía ser un simple humano, era demasiado hermoso y terrorífico para serlo.

Sacudí la cabeza, espantada, por la locura de mis pensamientos, realmente me estaba volviendo paranoica, obsesiva. Después de todo lo que me había costado inscribirme en la academia, resaltando una futura cita con Mike y una pasada discusión con mi padre, no podía perder el tiempo de ese modo, o el esfuerzo no habría valido la pena.

Me concentre con fuerza en lo que el profesor estaba relatando, pero mi situación se complico más al descubrir que estaba haciendo un boceto de Cumbres borrascosas, siendo que yo lo había leído ya, más de dos veces en los últimos días.

De vez en cuando mi atención se distraía hasta la figura que se hallaba a mi lado, y mi corazón se estrechaba al contemplar su insana belleza, su piel blanca e inmóvil semejante a una estatua y sus manos, apretadas firmemente alrededor de su mesa.

Adolorida admití que se había situado en el extremo más alejado de nuestra mesa, y que ni una sola vez sus ojos habían buscado los míos. Suspire distraída, después de todo no había motivo para que alguien como él se fijara en una patosa como yo..., sin embargo el echo de verificar su ya conocido odio hacia mi me entristecía.

- ¿Señorita...? – la voz del profesor me sobresalto a mi lado, me reproche a mi misma mi ensimismamiento.

- Swan – informe avergonzada al sentir todas las miradas de mis compañeros, muchas de ellas burlonas, fijas en mí.

- Veo que la clase le parece lo suficientemente sencilla para no tener necesidad de tomar apuntes – sus palabras me enfadaron, no era la única que no había apuntado nada – Así pues, podría deleitarnos con su propia valoración del libro, si es que lo ha leído, claro.

Mis mejillas enardecieron furiosas ante las repentinas risas burlonas que sonaron a mí alrededor. Bien, si ese viejo quería hacerme pasar por tonta lo tenía claro.

- Claro – acepté con una sonrisa – Ningún problema – y a continuación le hice una perfecta descripción de los temas, personajes, y registros del libro. Cuando termine la risas habían cesado y el profesor tuvo que permanecer en silencio, admirado para su contrariedad.

Sin embargo, durante una porción de segundo, pude sentir la mirada de Edward fija en mi rostro, sus ojos atravesando mi alma, y una pequeña y torcida sonrisa, asomando en su cara.

Hubo de pasar algunos segundos, una vez el retiro la mirada, hasta que el proceso de información retorno a mi cerebro, y la extraña sensación de que algo había cambiado, se mantuvo presente en mis pensamientos, a pesar de no saber con exactitud, que era ese algo, o si era algo más que simples alucinaciones.

El resto de la clase transcurrió despacio. Una parte de mi trataba de obligar a mi cerebro a seguir las explicaciones del profesor, pero otra, mucho más extensa para mi propia irritación, no me permitía apartar de mis pensamientos a mi compañero de mesa. Sin poder reprimir la tentación, solía mirarlo de reojo, tan solo para asegurarme de que su vista seguía clavada al frente tal y como si fuera una estatua. Por mucho que trate, no logre localizar en él aquello que lo había echo ver distinto en la leve fracción de segundo en la que sus ojos aprisionaron los míos y resignada, me propuse aceptar el hecho más evidente de todos: para Edward Cullem, yo no existía.

No comprendí el motivo por el que este pensamiento me atravesó el pecho como si de un clavo candente se tratara, no obstante si reanudé mis esfuerzos de escuchar al profesor a fin de distraer mi mente de tan doloroso pensamientos.

Para mi alivio, el tiempo de literatura quedo atrás, y comenzamos a tocar la independencia americana, un tema que me agradaba y sobre el que había leído bastante, pero que no sabía con exactitud, por lo que me fue algo más sencillo concentrar mi atención en las explicaciones del señor Manson, el maestro.

Mi buena suerte no duro demasiado.

Apenas media hora después de comenzar a tratar el tema, se nos ordeno hacer un análisis del libro que eligiésemos, a condición que tratase como tema principal la rebelión de las colonias, la guerra contra Inglaterra y la consecuente independencia de los Estados Unidos.

En si no habría sido tan malo si no se debiese a la siguiente y última petición: por parejas.

Habríamos de compartir el trabajo con nuestro compañero de mesa. Necesitaríamos incluir horas extraescolares. Habría que entregarlo el viernes siguiente. Teníamos dos días.

El horror y el miedo se debatían contra otro extraño sentimiento que parecía dispuesto a ganarles la partida. Debía reconocer la emoción que me causaba el saber que debería pasar una cuantas horas a su lado, pese a que esto de debiera a algo tan banal como un mero trabajo de historia. No podía controlarlo.

No obstante tampoco podía alejar de mí el temor. Temor a que volviera a mirarme con esos ojos negros impregnados en odio y de aspecto homicida. Temor a volver a sentir hierros en el corazón como respuesta a ese odio de su mirada. Temor a su posible violenta reacción una vez estuviera a mi lado. Y ante todo, temor a volver a sumergirme en un cultivo de emociones que nada tenían que ver con el miedo pero que eran capaces de abstraerme de la realidad e impedirme pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, Edward Cullem.

Pero todo ello quedo olvidado una vez que, para mi rotunda sorpresa, su aterciopelada voz llego a mis oídos, y a pesar de nunca haberla escuchado, supe que era la suya, pues ninguna otra criatura que estuviese a mí alrededor, podría producir jamás un sonido tan perfecto como el de su voz al hablarme.

- Parece que tendremos que elaborar el trabajo juntos – sus palabras llegaron a mi indiferentes, como si tan solo se tratara de la constatación de un echo. Eso es lo que era. – A propósito, aun no me he presentado – en esta ocasión su voz sonó más amable e igualmente perfecta. Tratando de contener los temblores de mi estomago a causa de ese maravilloso sonido, gire mi rostro hacia el lentamente, asustada, pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Habló - Edward Cullem, encantado de conocerte.

Error. Nunca debí haberme girado.

Su rostro se mantenía sereno, y trate de no mirarle a los ojos por temor a lo que pudiera ver en ellos. No obstante, para mi completa perdición, sus labios se encontraban curvados en una sonrisa. Estaba sonriendo. Me sonreía. A mí. Apenas podía creerlo.

Mis ojos, al igual que mis pensamientos, quedaron atrapados en esa maravillosa sonrisa que cubría su rostro, y todo lo demás desapareció. Fui incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, a decir verdad ni siquiera recordaba donde me encontraba, todo lo que podía hacer era limitarme a observar su sonrisa. La sonrisa que él me dedicaba.

- Tú debes de ser Bella – continuó dada mi repentina mudez. Lo más probable es que me tomara por estúpida, cosa, por otro lado, completamente normal teniendo en cuanta lo ridículo de mi comportamiento.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – mi curiosidad pudo más que el hechizo que sin duda alguna él había alanzado sobre mi, de manera o no conciente.

- La verdad, todo el mundo lo comenta. – me sorprendió el tono desenfadado que otorgó a sus palabras. Nada que ver con la actitud arisca que había mostrado apenas unas horas antes - En un pueblo tan pequeño como este, los cotilleos resultan la única vía de escape. Tu padre y tu conformáis una novedad importante, y te aseguro que hay demasiada gente aquí dispuesta a explotarla.

- Lo se – acepte tratando de contener una mueca a causa del enfado que esa verdad ya sabida me producía – es solo que bueno… la mayoría de la gente que he conocido me llama Isabella…

- ¿Prefieres Isabella? – su tono ahora sonaba confuso, con un deje de frustración en la voz. Reprimí el impulso de mirarle a los ojos, me seguían produciendo algo de miedo no saber que encontraría en ellos. Por otra parte me sentía estúpida por insistir tanto. Ni siquiera comprendía el motivo que me había llevado a sostener una conversación tan estúpida con él.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No. Es solo que me sorprende. La mayoría de las personas se ofenden cuando les pido que me llamen Bella, lo consideran un nombre poco… - me esforcé por encontrar la palabra adecuada y terminar de una vez con aquella tontería – apropiado… - no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero confiaba en que el me entendiera.

- ¿Entonces por qué insistes en que te llamen de ese modo? – parecía realmente interesado en lo que le estaba contando, y a pesar de sentirme algo estúpida, el impulso de contemplar su mirada se hacía más fuerte a cada instante.

- No me interesa lo que los demás puedan pensar – fue mi seca respuesta, no obstante tras unos segundos de silencio me forcé a continuar. – Isabella es un nombre demasiado convencional.

- Y tu no eres convencional – me interrumpió. No era una pregunta. Un deje de triunfo resonó de entre sus palabras, parecía extrañamente complacido de haber comprendido al fin mi extraña conducta.

Negué con la cabeza en señal de que no, no lo era.

- Estoy segura de que ha habido y habrá cientos de Isabellas alrededor del mundo – no comprendí exactamente el motivo que me impulsaba tan abiertamente a continuar hablando. No tenía sentido. Aun así, por el leve atisbo de su rostro que me atreví a observar, el pareció complacido de que lo hiciera. – y todas ellas – continué – se habrán conformado con una vida "normal". Habrán crecido siendo educadas para atender una casa, habrán esperado con ansias el día de su boda y finalmente habrán dedicado su vida a la cría de hijos. – Pause a tomar aire. Una parte de mi se sentida ridícula por dar a conocer mis sentimientos a alguien que era prácticamente un extraño, pero otra, y no sabía con exactitud cuan grande podría ser esa parte, se sentía extrañamente cómoda y feliz de liberar al fin esa carga, y extrañamente el echo de que fuera él quien me escuchara, acrecentaba considerablemente la sensación de extraña calma interior. – Yo no quiero ser como ellas. Siento que moriría con una vida así. Deseo estudiar, aprender y ser libre. El hecho de tener que conformarme con una existencia vacía, girando alrededor de un marido y unos hijos, viviendo a través de ellos, incluso aunque los amara, se me hace insoportable. Y lo peor de todo, es que_ se _que eso es lo que se espera de mi. Por ese motivo escojo el nombre de Bella, siento que de alguna forma, mientras halla alguien que me llame de ese modo, el destino aun estará abierto para mi.

El silencio se formo tras mis palabras. El leve barullo de la clase a mi alrededor no parecía llegar a mi cerebro. Por el contrario este se encontraba demasiado adecuando tratando de asimilar que, prácticamente acaba de relatar mi vida a un extraño, y ni siquiera era capaz de comprender porque lo había echo.

Lo peor de todo, era que, con mis mejillas teñidas de rojo a causa de la vergüenza, me sabía completamente incapaz de volver a hablar o tan siquiera mirar a Edward Cullem por el resto de mi vida. O al menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese instante.

Justo en ese instante.

Tan solo en ese instante, antes que una extraña sensación, fría y ardiente como el hielo se posara sobre mi mejilla, arrastrando consigo cualquier atisbo de cordura que me quedara.

- Nunca podrás ser una más - sus palabras llegaron lentamente a mi cerebro, todavía paralizado por el contacto de lo que ahora había reconocido como su mano sobre mi mejilla y arrastraban una seguridad tal, que hasta por un momento yo también estuve segura de creerlo – No naciste para ser una más. Tu propio destino te lo impedirá.

No pude reprimirlo. Fue un impulso. Alce la mirada, dispuesta a todo y conciente de nada.

Un par de ojos dorados, semejantes al topacio, pero con un matiz algo más oscuro, me atravesaron los sentidos y colapsaron mi alma. Eran la cosa más hermosa que jamás había contemplado, mucho más que su sonrisa y dejando en ridículo al oro.

Aquellos ojos hipnotizadores fijos en los míos serían capaces de todo, incluso de cambiar mi vida, y eso lo supe en el instante en que mi mirada se poso sobre la suya, a pesar de rechazar el pensamiento apenas unos instantes después de que llegara.

- Tus ojos… - las palabras escaparon de mí en un susurro, como si fuese un extraño quien las prenunciara y no yo. Sin embargo bastaron para que el retirara su mano de mi rostro y me mirara confundido. Apenas había transcurrido un segundo desde que el la había depositado allí, sin embargo cuando el espacio ocupado por ella quedo solo de nuevo, un terrible y espantoso vació ocupo su lugar, un vacío que no me creía capaz de llenar.

- ¿Qué les ocurre? – su voz sonó relajada, curiosa, pero en algún momento, encubierto entre las letras, un deje de nerviosismo o culpa logro llegar hasta mi.

- Son diferentes - susurré. Lo eran, claro que lo eran. Eran completamente distintos al estremecedor negro que los ocupaba apenas unos días antes. Sin embargo, dada su influencia sobre mí, no pude discernir de cual de las dos formas resultaban más peligrosos.

- Siempre han sido así – sus palabras aunque amables, tenían un toque amenazador si cabe, y supe que era mejor no prolongar el tema, no al menos si quería seguir a su lado, cosa de la cual no tenía ninguna duda.

Me forcé a apartar mis ojos de los suyos, tratando así de hallar cualquier tema con el que proseguir la conversación. No hizo falta. Él comenzó por mí.

- Tu novio esta celoso – me señaló de nuevo relajado mientras esbozaba un especie de sonrisa torcida que me helo el corazón. No obstante, eso no impidió que me enfadara.

- No se de que me hablas – replique desviando la mirada de su rostro nuevamente.

- Debería decir entonces tu… ¿prometido? – la mueca de autentico espanto que se formo en mi rostro de forma involuntaria debió ser suficiente respuesta. - ¿protector? ¿Pretendiente? – le dedique una mueca furiosa, lo hacía a propósito, y lo sabía – Mike, entonces – trató de calmarme, tal vez porque percibió el extraño cosquilleo que recorría la palma de mi mano, deseosa de cumplir venganza. Aun así dejaba entre ver sus esfuerzos por no reírse. Gire mi rostro, decidida a no dirigirle la palabra, al menos por unos minitos – Tan solo me limite a expresar como se designa el mismo – trató de excusarse. Se veía a la legua que no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Tan solo logro hacerme sentir peor. – Pero fue una falta de respeto por mi parte y prometo no hacerlo más.

No pude reprimirme. Le mire divertida y note como su expresión se relajaba al comprobar que ya le había perdonado. Me reproche a mi misma ser tan débil, pero dudaba que alguien en mi lugar pudiera reprimirse.

- Se debate entre venir aquí y pedirme "amablemente" que te libere o – hizo una pausa – salir en busca del profesor y exigirle bajo amenaza que te coloque con él de pareja. – Le mire asustada. No deseaba cambiar de pareja. De hecho antes hubiera preferido tirarme por el atolladero que hacerlo. – Tranquila – enfoque con mi vista sus ojos, brillaban complacidos, pero también asomaba por ellos un atisbo de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad. No logre descifrar su significado.- No hará ninguna de las dos cosas. Ha decidido esperar a que me valla para interrogarte al respecto antes de intervenir. – me quede estupefacta, aunque el pareció no notarlo – Me sorprende. La prudencia nunca resalto de entre sus "múltiples" cualidades.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – pregunte. Para mi descontento él se limito a mirarme con ojos inocentes y desconcertados - ¿Saber lo que piensa? – insistí.

- Siempre se me ha dado bien comprender los pensamientos de la gente – comentó sin darle importancia. No quede satisfecha con la respuesta. En lo absoluto. Pero no tuve tiempo de insistir. Pensé que tal vez lo hacía a propósito.

- Lo que me recuerda que debemos pensar en como vamos a hacer el dichoso trabajo. ¿Alguna idea?

- Muchas – respondí enfadada por el evidente cambio de tema. Para mi desesperación él espero paciente a que yo decidiera compartirlas – ¿No deberías adivinarlas? – pregunte molesta. Realmente no tenía ninguna idea en particular, pero no iba a permitir una nueva evasiva. Ya era bastante con el tema de sus ojos. Por mucho que lo negara yo sabía que estos habían cambiado de color, y dudaba que existiera algún invento capaz de producir aquello.

- Insistente. – me reprochó – Demasiado insistente. – por un momento me asuste. Su voz sonaba seria y distinta y en sus ojos brillaba el enfado. Sin embargo no tardó en relajarse. Me sorprendió su increíble capacidad de variar sus emociones cual si de mero jersey se tratara – Resulta, y quédate satisfecha con esto porque no diré más, que en tu caso me resulta mucho más complicado acceder a tus pensamientos. Únicamente contigo. – Pauso y un deje de contrariedad empaño su mirada, pero en seguida se recompuso, su expresión se relajo y volvió a mirarme curioso – ¿compartirás ahora tus ideas conmigo?

Asentí. Satisfecha. Por el momento.

- Había pensado que podríamos reunirnos esta tarde para realizarlo. – me obligue a mi misma ha improvisar, no quería reconocer que había mentido sobre mis ideas. - En la Biblioteca. – Dude – Tengo entendido que hay una, aunque sea muy pequeña – asintió.

- La Biblioteca es un lugar público – por alguna extraña razón pareció disfrutar con la idea. Me pregunte si verdaderamente seria tan tradicional, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá si era lo más prudente. Espere, pero el no pareció dispuesto a continuar.

- Eso complacerá a Charlie – comente, tratando de averiguar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

- Por supuesto – asintió - allí no habrá peligro.

Por alguna razón la idea de haberme perdido algo importante persistía en quedarse en mi cerebro. Por desgracia, no tenía ni idea de que podía ser ese "algo."

- Nos vemos allí, ¿entonces? – pregunte derrotada, pero sin ser capaz de reprimir la emoción que sentía al saber que volvería a hablar con el aquella misma tarde, y quizá de un modo mucho más extenso.

- Si, nos vemos allí – parecía ausente del lugar en el que nos encontramos, de mí. Hasta hacia uno pocos segundos se encontraba a mi lado. Ahora, algo, tal vez, de lo que yo había dicho o hecho, lo había alejado de allí.

- ¿A qué hora? – insistí.

- ¿A las cinco te parece bien?

Asentí, si él era capaz de ignorarme yo también. Tenía mi orgullo. Aunque me costo demasiado.

- Nos vemos allí – repitió, y por un instante sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre los míos, y su fría mano volvió a acariciar mi mejilla, brevemente, tan breve que podría haberlo imaginado, pero el quemazón que esta me había dejado no era un sueño. Supuse que su caricia tampoco.

De forma inconciente cerré los ojos buscando revivir el momento. Cuando los volví a abrir, él se había ido.

Un lento suspiro escapo de mis labios.

Una de mis mejillas seguía ardiendo, la misma que Edward Cullem había acariciado.

* * *

Espero k hayáis disfrutado de este capi y k haya alcanzado vuestras expectativas…

En el siguiente desacollarare ampliamente su cita en la biblioteca, así k si no queréis quedaron con las ganas de averiguar que tan caballeroso se muestra edward con su querida bella, no olvidéis dejar un pekeñito reviews, plis, y yo prometo publicar antes de que termine el fin de semana!

Depende de ustedes!!

Besitos, se cuidan, nos leemos, BY


	5. Compañeros

Hola tomodachis!!

Primero k nada agradecer a todas aquellas personas que decidieron hacerme feliz y me dejaron un reviews, ni imaginan cuan animosidad representa para mi recibirlos, es nada más leerlo que me entran ganas de escribir más sobre el fic y lo hago sea lo que fuere que tenía planeado, así que a este ritmo lo tendré terminado mucho antes de lo k había pensado, y todo se lo debo a ustedes, asi k muchísimas gracias!!

También agradecer vuestros pequeños pero útiles consejos que me vais dando; gracias a la persona que me advirtió sobre el verdadero color del topacio, pues en un principio pensaba que era negro, (ya saben, hace mucho k no estudio geología), a quien me recordó que el apellido de los cullen era cullen y no cullem, como pensaba en un principio, a quien me dejo su sugerencia sobre diferir algo más la trama de mi fic a la del libro, cosa que estoy comenzado a tomar en cuenta y bueno… mil gracias más a cualquier otra sugerencia k me hayáis dejado, sabed que la mantengo presente, pero k si las menciono todas no hago más k aburrirles y no les dejo leer el fic. Igualmente, a quien se sienta identificado, GRACIAS!

Por ultimo mencionar que lamento si ha habido decepciones sobre mi manera de escribir sobre esa época. No soy especialista en historia así k no se como era la sociedad a mediados del 1900, pero más o menos trate de tomar las ideas principales, los primeros brotes de feminismo en las mujeres, la supremacía de los hombres… y ante todo mi único propósito fue entretenerles, así k espero estarlo consiguiendo, y lamento de veras si no he llegado a cubrir sus expectativas.

Eso es todo por el momento, así k ya no les aburro más, y k disfruten del capitulo!!

* * *

Inmóvil, permanecí en el mismo lugar en el que él me había dejado. Mantuve los ojos cerrados durante largo tiempo, tratando de revivir la caricia que él había depositado sobre mi mejilla, provocando un extraño revoloteo de mariposas en mi estomago y una susceptible aceleración del ritmo cardiaco.

Por desgracia, no me encontraba sola. La voz de Mike llegó a mí desde muy lejos, a pesar de que cuando abrí los ojos apenas nos encontramos separados por unos pasos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Sonaba preocupado, pero de fondo se podrían discernir otros sentimientos, tal vez Edward tuviera razón respecto a sus suposiciones - ¿Harás el trabajo con Cullen?

- Es lo que nos han mandado, ¿no? – respondí secamente, debido al tono de furia que había utilizado para referirse al apellido de mi compañero de mesa.

- No tienes porque hacerlo – me sorprendió la dureza de sus palabras – Ahora mismo le ordeno al profesor que te cambie de pareja, podrías hacerlo conmigo – su voz se relajo al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, y yo me habría enfadado por el tono posesivo que había empleado de no ser porque estaba demasiado sorprendida para percatarme.

Edward había acertado con sus suposiciones, aunque de hecho, ahora dudaba que no fuesen algo más que eso.

Permanecí silenciosa, perdida entre los misterios que rodeaban a mi compañero de mesa… por alguna razón me gustaba llamarlo así, compañero… sonaba tan lindo…

De nuevo Mike se encargó de devolverme a la fría y oscura realidad. Su mirada había absorbido la mía y me observaba cuidadosamente, con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

- No creo que sea necesario cambiar de pareja, Mike – trate el tema de modo cuidadoso, lo último que deseaba era que alguien se enterara de mi estúpida e irrazonable obsesión por Edward. No obstante mis palabras no bastaron a Mike, parecía dispuesto a protestar - Escucha – me obligue a mi misma a ser razonable y no mandarlo al infierno, o a cualquier otro lugar que se le pareciera – Comprendo que te sea difícil de entender, pero de verdad deseo estudiar, y dado lo extraño de mi situación, prefiero no dar más motivos al profesor para dudar de mis motivos. De modo que… - pause, tratando de ignorar la extraña mueca que cubría su rostro; tal vez el profesor no hubiera sido el único en malentender las cosas. Borre esa idea de mi mente, no deseaba preocuparme por ello – haré ese maldito trabajo con Edward, conseguiré que el profesor me ponga una buena nota, y nadie más pondrá en duda que el único motivo por el que estoy aquí – trate de recalcar la palabra "único" – es para adquirir una educación, independientemente de las personas que me rodeen.

Termine mi discurso con cierta violencia, realmente mis palabras no solo estaban dedicadas a él, sino también a mi misma. Resultaba difícil concentrarse únicamente en los estudios cuando una parte de mi mente se encontraba fija en él, en Edward, no obstante mi prioridad debían seguir siendo estos, pasara lo que pasara.

Mike pareció resuelto a replicar mis palabras, pero en el último momento, cambio de idea.

- Sigues dispuesta a ser mi acompañante en el baile de bienvenida que cerebrara mi padre el sábado dentro de dos semanas, ¿cierto?

- Claro – conteste con fingido entusiasmo. Por mucho que deseara cambiar ese plan, un trato era un trato y se lo debía tanto a Mike como a Charlie, no obstante trate de dejar las cosas en orden – Será estupendo poder ir al baile contigo. Los chicos de Phoenix tan solo invitan a las chicas a un baile cuando desean cortejarlas, ninguno de ellos invitaría a una amiga. – trate de acallar mi conciencia por la culpabilidad que sentía en ese momento. Pese a ello, la idea de que Edward tuviera razón sobre sus pretensiones sobre mi, me pareció demasiado aterradora para prestar atención a la mueca de dolor que ponía ante mis palabras. Desvié la vista preparada para soltar un último hachazo -Que bueno que tú seas distinto.

Desvié el rostro tratando de huir de la expresión de sus ojos en respuesta a mis palabras. Aun así, no me arrepentí de haberlas pronunciado.

- Nos vemos mañana Mike. – me despedía apresuradamente, mientras el seguía fijo en el lugar donde yo le había hablado. Me reconocí cobarde y mezquina en ese momento, y traté de huir lo más rápidamente posible, tanto de esos sentimientos, como de la sensación de culpabilidad que su presencia me provocaba.

No disminuí el ritmo de mis pasos hasta hallarme consecuentemente a salvo, dejando a tras todas y cada una de las casas del pueblo, e internándome en el pequeño camino que llevaba a mi casa.

No tarde demasiado en llegar, a causa principalmente de la velocidad de mis pasos, que instintivamente, trataban de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre cualquier persona que juntase las palabras "prometida" o "compañera" y mi incluyera a mi dentro de ese termino.

Entre en casa, y descubrí que Charlie aun no había llegado. Satisfecha por ello comencé a preparar la comida, y tan solo entonces, mientras me encontraba tranquila contemplando la humeante sopera sobre el fuego de la cocina, me percate de algo que inconcientemente había retirado de mis pensamientos, pero que regresaba ahora con energías renovadas.

En apenas un par de horas, me vería obligada a pasar la tarde entera junto a Edward Cullem, cuya mirada se había transformado ahora, del amenazador negro de antaño, a un cálido topacio líquido, indescriptible a palabras humanas, y completamente hipnotizante.

No comprendía porque esta simple perspectiva lograba ponerme tan nerviosa, sin embargo, así era, y no podía controlarlo. Transcurrir horas en la misma habitación, poder conocerlo mejor… resultaba una idea demasiado fascinante, incluso para mi misma.

Me serví un plato de comida y sin esperar a Charlie, quien probablemente no regresaría hasta la noche, comencé a alimentarme.

Después de comer me tocó enfrentarme a un serio dilema. Por un lado, no me hacía ni pizca de gracia acudir a la cita de la tarde con el vestido negro y de mojigata que había elegido para acudir a la escuela. Por otro, cambiarme de ropa suponía reconocer abiertamente que mi interés por Edward Cullen superaba lo meramente profesional, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Aparte de eso, tampoco me hacía ninguna gracia batirme con el corsé de nuevo, y sabía que vistiera lo que vistiese, seguiría desentonando ante la perfecta belleza que él poseía.

Finalmente, decidí conservar el vestido, pero deshice el moño que aprisionaba mi pelo fuertemente contra la cabeza, y lo deje caer libremente, resaltando las ondulaciones naturales que poseía. Jamás llegaría a su altura, pero de ese modo no resultaría demasiado evidente mi inexplicable interés por resultarle mínimamente atractiva.

Maté el resto del tiempo mientras releía mi preciado libro de Romeo y Julieta, y luché contra mis instintos de colocar el rostro de Edward a mi amado Romeo. Sorprendentemente, el tiempo transcurrió deprisa, y antes de darme cuanta ya eran alrededor de las cuatro y media, lo cual pude percibir por las sonoras campanas de la Iglesia, cuyo sonido era arrastrado por el viento hasta mi casa.

Sonriente y emocionada, prepare mi cartera y abandone la casa.

Tome con desmedido entusiasmo el camino que me llevaría junto a él, junto a Edward, y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso ante la percepción de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que, apenas un par de días de haberlo conocido, transcurridas escasas horas desde nuestra primera conversación, fuese ya capaz de ejercer tal poder sobre mi misma?

No lo sabía, y me asustaba, aun así no estaba dispuesta a permitir que mis dudas arruinaran aquella hermosa tarde en su compañía, al mismo tiempo que me prometía a mi misma tratarlo nada más como a un compañero. Eso era lo que era y lo que debería seguir siendo.

Me sorprendió a mi misma la rapidez con la que las casas del pueblo fueron apareciendo. Probablemente mi entusiasmo me había obligado a andar más deprisa de lo que tenía pensado, por lo que ahora llegaría demasiado temprano a la cita.

¡Genial! Me enfurecí conmigo misma. Lo último que deseaba era parecer ansiosa, a pesar de reconocer internamente que así era como me encontraba.

Resignada, me guié a mi misma hasta el primer local por el que me había interesado desde mi llegad a Forks, la Biblioteca. Una mujer de mediana edad y aspecto severo me examino cuidadosamente antes de permitir mi acceso. Supuse que ella seria un gran impedimento para mis posibles conversaciones con Edward, pero para mi satisfacción, una vez comprobó que mi atención recaía en mis libros, se introdujo ella misma en una sala aparte y cerro la puerta.

Relajada, y tratando de desviar mis pensamientos del objeto de mi atención, enfoque mi mente a los libros y trate de hallar alguno que nos sirviera para el trabajo. Encontré uno que me interesaba, y hacia ya bastante tiempo que deseaba leer, Norte y Sur, de Elizabeth Gasgell; el echo de que su autora fuera una mujer, acrecentó mis ansias por leerlo.

Me acomode en una de las mesas y comencé a leerlo. Tal y como solía ocurrirme, tras unas pocas paginas, mi cerebro desconcertó de la realidad que me rodeaba y se sumió por completo en las paginas del libro.

- ¿Qué libro lees? – su voz me sobresalto, y me pegue un bote en mi asiento. Tratando de controlar el susto y normalizar los latidos de mi corazón, levante la cabeza del libro en busca del culpable de librarme de mi ensimismamiento. No obstante sabía de sobras quien era él, reconocería su voz a distancia, aun rodeado de una multitud enfurecida, a pesar de tan solo hacer unas pocas horas de haberla escuchado por primera vez, se había grabado fuertemente en mi mente.

Para mi sorpresa, no lo halle al alzar la vista, no fue sino hasta que mire tras de mi, cuando pude contemplar su hermoso rostro mirándome con fijeza, interrogativamente, pero con una sonrisa de prepotencia en los labios. Trate de ignorarla.

- Norte y Sur – respondí, preguntándome si habría oído hablar alguna vez de él – de…

- Elizabeth Gaskell - completo la frase por mí. Lo miré entre extrañada y admirada – un buen libro. – ignoró mi mueca de sorpresa – Narra relativamente bien los hechos históricos, y la trama de la novela es, sin duda alguna, interesante. Por supuesto no tiene la misma emoción si tú ya estuviste allí, pero…

- Allí, ¿dónde? – no se cómo obtuve el valor suficiente para interrumpirle, siendo cuan admirada me tenía el sonido de su voz, no obstante no había nada mejor que unos buenos comentarios crípticos para sacar a relucir mi vena detectivesca, y debía reconocer que ya poseía demasiadas incógnitas sobre mi compañero de mesa.

A pesar de mi inquietud, no deje de notar el cambio efectuado en su mirada, antes agradable y amena, y ahora mucho más seria, con una pizca de arrepentimiento, como si hubiese hablado de más.

- Era un comentario retórico – se excusó secamente, aun con los ojos color ocre fríos y amenazantes. No obstante se recompuso en seguida - Entonces, ¿empleamos la obra de Gaskel para nuestro proyecto de historia?

Ignore su pregunta, mi mente era demasiado cabezota para dejarlo pasar. Necesitaba respuestas, a pesar de saber cuan difícil me resultaría convencer a Edward de que me las proporcionara.

- Eres extraño, ¿lo sabias? – no había otra forma de definirlo, no que se me ocurriera en ese momento. Sus ojos de oro líquido se concentraron de nuevo en los míos, inescrutables, y por un terrible segundo pensé que se había enfadado. Solo un segundo. Después su mirada se relajo e incluso pude ver en ella el amago de una sonrisa. Luche contra la inexpiable reacción de no respirar. Debía tener cuidado, sus ojos lograban hipnotizarme más que cualquier otra parte de su perfecto cuerpo.

Asintió levemente.

- Y tu mucho más perspicaz y cabezota de lo que pensé al conocerte – su tono era desenfadado, pero supe que hablaba en serio.

- Lo siento – murmuré, pero no por ello pensaba dejar pasar el asunto.

- Pero lo seguras intentando, ¿verdad? – ahora se le escuchaba mucho más serio. No obstante me obligue a ser sincera.

Asentí con la cabeza, pues su impenetrable mirada de nuevo había dado con la mía, haciendo que mis ideas se perdiera en algún lugar desconocido de mi torpe e influenciable mente.

- Lo harás incluso si te ruego lo contrario – no parecía una pregunta, de echo se veía bastante seguro de mi respuesta. Asentí. – Aunque te advierta del peligro que corres al intentarlo – trague saliva, asustada, pues sus ojos me indicaban la veracidad de sus palabras. Dude durante unos segundos. Asentí. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó. Parecía confuso… y frustrado.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué mi mente era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él por mucho que yo la presionara? ¿Contarle de mi repentina e inexplicable, obsesión, pues no había otra palabra para definirlo?

No. Sin duda alguna no era capaz de decirle eso. Opte por la opción fácil.

- De hecho hay varios motivos. Demasiadas cosas extrañas a tú alrededor, y eso que apenas he pasado unos momentos a tu lado. – Rece por que le bastara con eso, pero por su expresión pude ver que no era así. Tome aire y continué, rezando porque lo que dijera tuviera una pizca más de sentido de la que yo le veía – En primer lugar tu comportamiento – un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar la espeluznante mirada que me había dedicado unos pocos días antes, en el restaurante. Decidí no mencionarlo, pues calificaba como recuerdo "no grato", de hecho el único de esa índole si me refería a los momentos transcurridos a su lado. – Tu carácter, tus emociones cambian constantemente, de un modo poco… natural, podría decirse. – fije mi vista en sus ojos por un instante, pero contemplaba interesado, pero con un brillo de precaución en los ojos, y tal vez otro sentimiento, que no era capaz de analizar. – Tus ojos – comencé con uno de los puntos que más llamaba mi atención – eran negros, estoy segura, y parecían… - terroríficos. No, no podía decirle eso – bueno, algo más… menos simpáticos – concluí. A pesar de que ese eufemismo no captaba ni por asomo lo que quería decir, me daba demasiado miedo ofenderle – Ahora el color es distinto. Más claro, semejante al topacio, y tu carácter, bueno… también resulta más atractivo. – pause un momento, a la espera de su reacción, pero su rostro seguía inescrutable, y sus ojos habían perdido toda emoción – Esta mañana, cuando me comentaste lo de tu facilidad para leer los pensamientos, creí que era un broma, un exageración cuyo único fin era molestarme. Pero cuando te fuiste, Mike me dijo exactamente aquello que tu me habías predicho que diría. – hablaba rápido, deseosa de soltar de una vez todas aquellas dudas que me inquietaban.

- ¿Es todo? – preguntó ante mi repentino silencio. Asentí, sin desear mencionar la belleza inhumana que caracterizaba a su familia y el extraño hipnotismo que su propia mirada ejercía sobre mí. Para mi sorpresa un deje de decepción recorrió su rostro, mezclada quizá, con cierto alivio. – Bella, debo reconocer que me has decepcionado. Esperaba algo mejor por tu parte.

Enmudecí. Ósea, que reconocía que había algo.

- No tardare en averiguarlo – replique. Debía reconocer que había herido mi orgullo. Apenas le había visto un par de veces, ¿qué esperaba?

- Te suplicaría que no lo intentases. – sus ojos se mostraban serios mientras enfocaban a los míos. Por un momento dude que Edward tan solo fuese un joven de diecisiete años, parecía mayor, mucho mayor, y muchísimo más atemorizante. Desvié la vista, sabedora de que sería incapaz de negarle nada mientras sus ojos hipnotizaran los míos. No obstante el quemazón de su mirada no se aparto de mi, podía sentirlo, fijo en mi frente. Mi voz se perdió en algún alejado recodo de mi garganta. Incapaz de hablar permanecí callada.

No supe con exactitud el tiempo que transcurrimos en silencio, pudieron ser minutos, horas… a mi se me hicieron milenios. Finalmente su aterciopelada voz rompió el silencio.

- Debes saber, entonces - su voz sonaba grave, y llegó a mi con un deje de dolor para el cual no encontré explicación - que en el momento en que tu ansiedad se vea satisfecha, ya no podremos volver a vernos – un profundo dolor me atravesó el pecho, un dolor agudo, rompiendo mi alma en mil pedazos. Sentí a las lágrimas arrimar por mis ojos, y luche con fuerza hasta controlarlas. Me reprendí a mi misma por mi comportamiento, ¿quién era él para causarme tan malestar con la sola mención de su marcha? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Me lo repetí a mi misma, y no fui capaz de creerlo. – Mientras tanto, deberíamos concentrarnos en el trabajo, ¿no crees? – el tono de su voz volvió a ser ameno, pero por la expresión de sus ojos pude ver que no había dejado atrás todo recelo. No obstante, lo que más me altero, fue la honda tristeza que, bien disimulada, parecía abitar en ellos.

Asentí insegura. Sin embargo pronto aleje de mi cualquier atisbo de malestar. Era increíble lo rápido y delicioso que transcurría el tiempo en su compañía. No volvimos a tocar ningún tema que lo alterara. Por el contrario, nos concentremos en hacer bien el análisis del libro, derivando en conversaciones esporádicas sobre nuestros gustos en la lectura, aficiones…, nada trascendental, e interesante de igual manera.

Al concluir la tarde me pregunte si sería posible aburrirse en su compañía. Mi respuesta fue una profunda y clara negativa. No.

Sin embargo, a pesar del tono cordial de nuestras conversaciones, pude darme cuenta que Edward mantenía especial cuidado en que nuestros cuerpos no se tocaran en ningún momento. Es más, incluso me pareció que se esforzaba por mantener una distancia amplia entre nosotros.

Me pregunte si su motivo para ello sería mantener las apariencias éticas y sociales, bajo la atenta mirada de la bibliotecaria, quien al percatarse de la llegada de Edward se había acomodado en la entrada y no apartaba la vista de nosotros, o si por el contrario, poseía algún otro motivo. Pese a todo, me encontraba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de su compañía para prestar atención.

Los pasos de la Bibliotecaria me sobresaltaron al sonar tan repentinamente cerca de nosotros.

- La Biblioteca cierra en unos minutos – anunció, con una leve mirada desaprobatoria a los libros y pergaminos que teníamos esparcidos por las mesas.

- ¿Tan pronto? – no pude disimular el tono desilusionado de mi voz, y me sonroje levemente cuando escuche la suave y musical risa de Edward a mis espaldas, debido, sin duda alguna, a lo espontáneo de mi reacción.

- Van a dar las ocho – me replicó la mujer con el ceño fruncido – a estas alturas las señoritas decentes se encuentras en sus casas, preparando la cena a sus padres o maridos.

No pude evitar que mis puños se cerraran fuertemente bajo la mesa. ¿Quién se creía esa bruja? Edward también se encontraba allí, y a él no le decía nada. ¿Por qué conmigo debía ser distinto? La furia se acumulaba y mis mejillas se tornaban rojas por su causa. Me encontraba dispuesta a replicar si acaso me creía indecente, cuando la sedosa voz de Edward me interrumpió.

- Tiene usted razón. Ha sido culpa mía. Le insistí para que se quedara a terminar el trabajo, pero yo es tarde y su padre debe de estar preocupado. Ahora mismo nos vamos. – habló con voz persuasiva, mientras miraba con fijeza a los ojos de la mujer, quien tras unos segundos de desconcierto asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Me alegré saber que no era la única que caía ante el poder de su mirada, pero eso no logró aplacar mi repentino enfado interior.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunte irritada. Me molestaba que no me creyera capaz de enfrentarme a una simple Bibliotecaria y que hubiera decidido cargar con las culpas como todo buen caballero.

- Bella – pronunció mi nombre con calma, sosegado – Si le hubieses replicado, tu contestación no hubiese tardado en llegar a oídos de Charlie – me sorprendió que recordara su nombre – y en ese caso, lo más probable es que te prohibiera volver a salir conmigo.

Fue la última de sus declaraciones la que aminoró mi enfado, pues aunque sabía que había echo lo correcto, me costaba aceptarlo. No obstante, me basto contemplar por un instante sus hermosos ojos dorados, que me miraban complaciente, para apartar todo rastro de resentimiento.

- Lo se – murmuré, mirando al suelo – Gracias. Es solo que en ocasiones resulta demasiado duro que todos te menosprecien por lo que eres, sin importarles quien eres.

Le miré a los ojos tras pronunciar esas últimas palabras, y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, sorprendidos por la comprensión y empatía que había en ellos. Como si el mismo hubiese experimentado la misma situación, vivido los mismos sentimientos. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, y tras algunos segundos, habló.

- Se que es duro, pero ¿quién sabe? - su voz sonaba reconfortante para mis oídos, parecía realmente conectado con sus palabras - Tal vez dentro de años, de muchos años, los seres humanos logremos crear una sociedad igualitaria, donde no se discrimine al hombre por ser hombre, a la mujer por ser mujer…, y a la bestia por ser bestia.

Me sorprendió su alusión a la "bestia" pues no comprendía su sentido, aun así no les preste demasiada atención.

- Solo que para entonces, ya estaremos muertos – comente entre risas, no sabiendo si lo decía en serio o tan solo para caldear el ambiente enfriado tras sus serias palabras.

- Si – asintió, supe por su mirada que sus pensamientos se hallaban de nuevo lejos de mi, demasiado lejos – Para ese entonces ya estarás muerta. – sus palabras se escucharon en un susurró, y no estuve segura si las pronunció para mi o para el mismo - Es algo que no debería olvidar.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, no supe si a causa de la corriente de aire que entro en ese momento por la puerta, o si, más bien, era a causa de sus palabras.

Me sorprendió notar que el mismo apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza cuando el aire movía mi pelo hacía su rostro, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Confundida y temerosa, permanecí inmóvil, observando su expresión, tensa al principio, algo más relajada conforma pasaba el tiempo. Finalmente abrió los ojos, quienes inmediatamente, se conectaron con los míos.

El ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba a cada instante, podía escuchar los latidos con tanta intensidad que estuve segura de que él también los oía. Me ruborice con tan solo pensarlo.

Alzó su mano, lentamente, dudoso, hasta que finalmente atrapo con ella un mechón de mi cabello, colocándolo tras de mi oreja. En ese momento me felicite por haberlo dejado suelto, pese al ritmo desbocado que mi corazón había alcanzado debido a ese último acto.

Mantuve, pese a todo, la vista fija en sus ojos. Me sonreían, al igual que su rostro. Y aunque había una pequeña pizca de duda y culpabilidad en ellos, decidí ignorarla, y disfrutar de su sonrisa.

La vuelta de la Bibliotecaria, le hizo a él desviar su mirada, y a mi regresar al triste mundo real que me rodeaba. Desganada, recogí mis libros y pergaminos y los deposite en mi cartera. El trabajo estaba prácticamente acabado, tan solo faltaban los últimos retoques, de los que nos ocuparíamos el día próximo.

Abandonamos la Biblioteca y Edward me acompañó hasta la entrada del camino que me llevaría a casa. Me estremecí al comprobar lo oscuro y solitario que era a esas horas de la noche.

- ¿Vas a volver sola? – la voz de Edward me hizo olvidar momentáneamente mis temores. Sonaba preocupado, yo asentí. – Te acompañaré.

Su voz sonaba segura, y he de reconocer el alivio que me supusieron sus palabras, sin embargo, no pude dejar de notar un deje de preocupación o inseguridad en su mirada. Probablemente tendría cosas que hacer, y ya estaría cansado de mi aburrida compañía.

- No es necesario – mentí – puedo volver sola perfectamente. Apenas ha anochecido, y llegare a casa antes de lo que crees.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto, pero no logró borrar por completo el alivio de su voz.

- Claro, sin problema – insistí, tratando de no hacer caso al miedo que me carcomía y al malestar por tener que separarme de él. Al fin y al cabo lo vería al día siguiente.

Sin esperar la respuesta comencé a introducirme en la oscuridad, temerosa de que mi rostro delatara lo falso de mis palabras. Una vez a una distancia segura, me giré y me despedí con la mano.

- Nos vemos mañana, que descanses – conferí a mi voz un tono tranquilo que estaba lejos de sentir, y pese a la distancia pude ver como el me devolvía el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Segundos después me giré definitivamente y encamine mis pasos hacía la oscura e infinita soledad del camino que me llevaría hasta casa.

* * *

Holita de nuevo lectores fans de los cullem!!

Espero k hayáis disfrutado de este capi, muy edward/bella como os habréis dado cuenta, y ya sabéis, si queréis saber como continua la historia, tratad de animarme con vuestros estupendos comentarios, y yo prometo no retrasarme en escribir y publicar el nuevo capitulo, donde veremos los k le ocurre a bella mientras regresa a casa por ese oscuro y solitario camino… aun no estoy segura pero ya tengo algunas ideas, así k si deseáis averiguarlas, comentarios, plis!!

Ahorita si me voy y dejo de darles la murga, se cuidan, hasta la próxima, BY


	6. Gracias

Hola de nuevo gente!!

Aquí os traigo el nuevo capp, donde se desvela la incognita de k le ocurrio a bella en ese camino oscuro, xD Espero k lo disfrutéis mucho!

Por supuesto agradecer a todas aquellas maravillosas personas k me dejaron sus comentarios, gracias a las cuales me autoconvenzo a mi misma de escribir y escribir un pokito cada día!!

Respecto a la duda que me habeis planteado muchos de vosotros, sobre la aparicion de Jacob en el fic…, pues me temo k por el momento no aparecera, le tome suficiente odio cuando al fin me termine eclipse para quererlo por aki en un par de meses, y os aseguro k tal vez o fuera capaz de contenerme a mi misma para no torturarle o asesinarle o algo por el estilo… xD Sin embargo no niego l aidea de k aparezca más adelante. Decidi hacer el fic en dos partes, tal vez Jacob haga su aparicion en la segunda, pero advierto k nada de eso es seguro y k probablemente su protagonismo sea nulo!

Eso es todo por ahora tomodachi, gracias de nuevo a ti, k en este momento te encuentras leyendo esto, y espero de corazón k no te defraude el capp, besitos, se cuidan, By

* * *

Para mi desgracia, no tarde demasiado en arrepentirme de mi decisión, por mucho que me hubiese turbado molestar a Edward, el miedo que sentía en ese momento superaba todo lo demás.

Apenas llevaría andada la primera parte del camino, no obstante, la ridícula sensación de que me seguían se acrecentaba fuertemente a cada paso que daba. Me repetí a mi misma que eran alucinaciones, causadas por la oscuridad de la noche y la falta de luna. Pese a todo un escalofrío seguía presente en mi espalda.

Me forcé entonces a revivir los sucesos acontecidos apenas unas horas antes, en compañía de Edward; una maravillosa compañía, debía añadir. Realmente jamás había pensado que podría llegar a disfrutar tanto bajo la atenta mirada de alguien, mucho menos de un hombre. Generalmente solía culpar a todos los hombres de la sociedad desequilibrada que habían formado, para ventaja propia, por supuesto.

Con Edward resultaba distinto. Él era distinto. Su visión de la vida…, resultaba tan sorprendentemente cercana a la mía. Y por un tonto instante, me imagine a mi misma, a su lado, vistiendo ambos ropas iguales, rodeados de gente sobre la que no tenía poder los prejuicios sexistas, asistiendo a una academia mixta donde nadie ponía en duda el motivo de la jóvenes para asistir a estudiar allí, juntos, los dos…, peligrosamente juntos.

En esos momentos mi mente de hallaba surcada por esas alucinógenas fantasías, y no prestaba atención a nada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. De otro modo hubiera escuchado los pasos que sonaban a escasa distancia de donde yo me encontraba y me hubiera alertado con las risas que comenzaban a fluctuar por el aire, advirtiendo una clara y futura amenaza.

Sin embargo no fue hasta mucho después de aquel día, rememorando la situación, me percate de esos pequeños detalles que debieron haberme alertado…, debieron.

En ese instante, absorta como estaba en mis pensamientos sobre Edward, no percibía nada más hasta que tres borrosas figuras se plantaron en el camino, a pocos pasos por delante de mi, y para mi desesperación, lo que juzgue otra de ellas, me tomaba los brazos desde atrás y me inmovilizaba.

- Deberías prestar más atención por donde andas, sobre todo ha estas horas de la noche, ¿cierto tesoro? – el captor que me sujetaba desde atrás me hablaba al oído en una mueca burlona – de otro modo se podría decir que vas buscando problemas, y quien busca problemas…

- Encuentras problemas – terminó por él uno de sus amigos, mientras se acercaba y posaba sus sucias manos sobre mis pechos, por encima de la tela del vestido. Por mucho que forceje para liberarme no logre nada.

- En tu caso – continuó mi captor – tendrá que bastarte con nosotros. – Un estallido de carcajadas siguió a sus palabras, pero yo no prestaba atención, pues en ese mismo momento había atrapado mi oreja en sus labios y la mordía, haciendo chillar de dolor.

Desesperada contemple como los otros hombre se acercaban a donde yo estaba, y el que se encontraba frente a mi hacia esfuerzos por rasgar mi vestido. Yo le respondí con una fuerte patada directa a su entrepierna. Rugió de dolor, pero no me dio tiempo a alegrarme por ello. Inmediatamente uno de sus puños impacto contra mi rostro. Sentí el seco sabor a sangre en mi boca, y el olor no tardo en ascender por mi nariz, provocando que mi mente se nublara y todo diera vueltas alrededor. Una cosa buena pensé, les vomitaría encima.

Lo que sucedió después, fue demasiado rápido. Apenas me quedan recuerdos de ello. Uno de los hombres juntó sus labios contra los míos, tratando de abrirse pasó en mi boca. Instintivamente le mordí el labio, y un nuevo puñetazo se estrelló contra mi cuerpo, esta vez, en mi estomago. Mareada por el fuerte olor a sangre de mi boca, y el potente dolor en el estomago que me había cortado la respiración, apenas atendí a las risas de mi alrededor, ni fui conciente de sus nuevos intentos por abrir el escote de mi vestido.

Por el contrario, dos únicas ideas llenaron mi mente. La primera, un pensamiento.

"Me van a violar, no tengo escapatoria."

La segunda, una solitaria palabra que escapó de mis labios, instintivamente, sin haberlo pensado antes.

- ¡Edward! – no comprendí entonces porqué pronuncie ese nombre, antes que ningún otro, pero lo que sí se es que lo hice. Dos veces. – ¡Edward!

Lo que yo no me esperaba, era recibir respuesta.

De pronto, de entre la oscuridad de los árboles una imponente figura se hizo presente. En un principio creí que se trataba de una animal salvaje, pues se movía demasiado rápido para ser un simple humano, sin embargo, a pesar de la increíble velocidad con la que se acercó a nosotros, en el instante en que posó sobre mi sus deslumbrantes ojos dorados, supe que era humano, de echo, supe con exactitud de que _humano_ se trataba.

Edward parecía invisible a causa de la rapidez con la que se movía. Tal vez fuera esa la causa de que mis captores permanecieran inmóviles sin saber como actuar. Tampoco les dio tiempo a hacerlo.

En menos de un segundo Edward alcanzaba al que se encontraba sobre mí y con una fuerza inhumana lo arrojaba por entre los árboles. El siguiente fue el que me sostenía por detrás, quien paralizado tras ver como se libraba de su compañero, no tuvo más que esperar a que Edward lo arrojara a él también fuera del alcance de mi vista.

Conmocionada y sin nadie que me sostuviera caí al suelo, mas él no pareció darse cuanta.

Gire su vista al resto del grupo, quienes había comenzado su huida y distaban de nosotros por unos cien metros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward se encontraba a su lado, librándose del primero de una fuerte patada, en lo que me pareció, era el estomago, del segundo con un potente puñetazo en la parte superior de la espalda y del tercero con un limpio codazo en la cara, donde, sino me equivocó, le rompió su nariz.

Sorprendentemente, nada me asustó tanto como lo que vino después.

Edward se detuvo, de pie, ante ellos, contemplándolos fijamente, y por alguna razón podría jurar que sus ojos se había oscurecido desde que los había visto posados en mí, apenas medio minuto antes.

Como si su idea llegara levitando hasta mí, supe con exactitud que era lo que se proponía, y me sorprendió conocer que yo era capaz de usar mi voz para prevenirle después de todo lo que había observado.

- ¡Edward no lo hagas! – Mi voz se escuchó ronca, gangosa, pero no me importó - ¡No lo hagas! – repetí, a pesar de saber con exactitud que él me había escuchado la primera vez.

Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron repentinamente, cuando él alzó sus ojos hasta contemplarme con ellos fijamente. Me sorprendió que eso sucediera incluso en una situación así.

Trate de descifrar su mirada, pero me fue imposible. No hallé rastro de ningún sentimiento cuando sus ojos atraparon los míos. A pesar de ello no desvié la mirada. No podía permitir que Edward se manchara las manos de sangre por mi culpa, no cuando posiblemente luego debería pagar por ello en la cárcel, o incluso la horca.

Me estremecí tan solo pensarlo. Era increíble que en un momento de esa índole, a punto de ser violada, y salvada por él, un hombre que capaz de hipnotizarme con su mirada, de desplazarse a una velocidad casi invisible, noquear a cuatro hombre sin esfuerzo aparente y cuya mirada actual estremecería hasta el mismísimo demonio, mi mayor preocupación consistiera en que a él le ocurriese algo.

Sacudí la cabeza levemente, tratando de apartar de mí mis propios debates internos, y esperé pacientemente a que fuera él quien hablará, o al menos efectuara algún movimiento que indicara que había desistido en su idea de matarlos.

Espere en vano. Él se mantenía inmóvil, alerta, semejante a una estatua, y sin apartar los ojos de mi, supe, a la espera de una posible reacción. Me rendí. Debería ser yo quien rompiera el silencio.

- Gracias – susurre. Me sorprendió a mi misma la debilidad de mi propia voz, pero más me sorprendió la mueca de sorpresa que se dibujo en su rostro tras mis palabras. Quizá esperaba una reacción diferente, pero no lograba dar con ella. Me había salvado la vida, ¿o no? Como mínimo mi integridad, que no era poco. ¿Acaso no estaba mal que me mostrara agradecida? ¿Se habría enfadado por ello? Me estremecí ante esa idea, no sedeaba que se molestara conmigo, ahora menos que nunca.

Su expresión cambió levemente al comprobar la confusión y la tristeza en la mía, y tras unos momentos de duda, se acercó algunos pasos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – parecía realmente preocupado, pero insistía en mantener la distancia, y por alguna extraña razón, me pareció que tenía miedo de asustarme.

- Gracias a ti – respondí. Me alivio el saber que mi voz se había normalizado considerablemente y ahora se escuchaba más agradecida que cualquier otra cosa.

Una mueca curvó su rostro tras mis palabras.

- ¿No tienes miedo? – parecía escéptico.

Desvié mi atención a los cuerpos que yacía inconcientes a sus espaldas.

- No creo que despierten – fue mi corta respuesta. El segó con la cabeza, aun manteniendo la incredulidad y la duda en sus ojos.

- De ellos no – escuche como si las hubiera pronunciado las palabras que surcaban su mente en esos momentos, "de mi."

Me desconcerté ante lo ridículo de su idea.

- No – respondí secamente, desconcertada porque el pudiera creer algo así como posible. De nuevo sus ojos atraparon los míos; me gusto comprobar que habían retornada a su color dorado, tal vez algo más oscuro, pero sin esa sensación de terror que alcanzaban cuando era negros como la mismísima noche. Pese a ello, su expresión era referencia clara de que continuaba sin creer mis palabras. – Me has salvado la vida – repetí - ¿por qué habría de tener miedo? – sabía porque habría de tenerlo, pero extrañamente no era así. A su lado me sentí asegura.

- ¿Has abierto los ojos esta noche? – a pesar del tono burlón de sus palabras no me costó comprobar que hablaba en serio.

Suspire quedamente. Si quería que me creyera debería mantenerme completamente fiel a la verdad.

- A tu lado me siento segura – reconocí – por supuesto que hay un montón de dudas y preguntas circulando por mi cabeza, pero eso no evita lo más importante. – lo contemple un momento, pero seguía sin haber emoción alguna en su rostro. Dudosa, pero deseando fervientemente que creyera mis palabras, repetí – a tu lado me siento segura.

Finalmente la máscara de su rostro se deshizo ante mí, pero no me gusto lo que vi en ella. Culpabilidad, miedo, tristeza, una profunda pena.

- Esto no esta bien, Bella – sus palabras llegaron a mi lejanas, pero me atravesaron el pecho como si de dagas afiladas se tratara. Suspiró – Vamos, te acompañaré a casa – Deje de lado el alivio que supusieron para mi sus palabras, pues no me gustaba la expresión que sus ojos habían adquirido.

Se mantenían en ellos las emociones de antaño, pero una nueva se había añadido. Decisión. Parecía haber tomado una decisión en el escaso tiempo que llevamos hablando, y algo en su mirada me indicaba que ni me iba a gustar, ni iba a convencerlo de echarse para atrás.

Suspire quedamente, tratando de averiguar que tipo de decisión seguía, pero su rostro se había tornado inexpugnable y supe con seguridad que jamás lograría de él la información que necesitaba.

Tome aire y me incorpore del suelo, sorprendiéndome por la debilidad con la que mis piernas me sostenían, no obstante estas parecieron reafirmase un poco tras unos momentos. Comencé a andar cuando estuve segura de que serían capaces de aguantarlo.

Edward ya se había adelantado y me esperaba unos metros por delante de mí. No lo hube alcanzado apenas, cuando reanudo su marcha.

- ¿Tú padre estará en casa? – preguntó y yo me estremecí a causa de lo distante de sus palabras. Negué con la cabeza, Charlie me había comunicado esa mañana que hoy regresaría tarde a casa, para que no le esperara. No podía alegrarme por ello, no cuando él se mostraba tan frío y distante. – Bien. – susurró quedamente, apenas fui capaz de escucharle.

Esa fue la última palabra que cruce con él en lo que quedaba de camino.

Por supuesto mi mente era un hervidero de preguntas, y con gusto las hubiera sacrificado todas si eso equivalía a que él volviera a mirarme de la forma en la que lo hacía aquella misma tarde. Suspire. Eso no parecía probable.

Finalmente, y para mi disgusto, la enclenque figura de mi casa se presentó ante nosotros. En silencio me acerque hasta la puerta y la abrí.

Cuando me giré para despedirme él ya se había marchado, en su lugar un amplió vacío ocupaba mi corazón. Y supe en ese instante que no sería capaz de llenarlo hasta que no lo viera sonreír de nuevo, sonreír, con esos maravillosos ojos dorados atrapando los míos.

Solo así el vacío quedaría sellado.

* * *

Hola de nuevo tomodachis!!

Espero k os haya gustado este capp, y ya sabéis, no olvidéis los comentarios si deseais leer pronto la continuación!!

Besitos, By


	7. Perdoname

Hola querisidisimos fans de la familia Cullem!!

Primero k nada agradecer a todos vosotros por los maravilloso y alentadores comentarios que me mandasteis, cada vez son más hermosos y yo me ilusiono más con ellos!!

En segunda, decir k me alegro mucho k os guste la historia, y k espero no defraudaros con lo k viene.

Respondiendo a n reviews, dire k aun no tengo idea de cuando sera el encuentro de alice y bella, la verdad no lo tengo pensado, pero antes de k eso ocurra edward y bella ya habran comenzado una especie de relacion, cosa que, según tengo pensado, ocurrira en un par de capitulos…, ha partir de ahí, eschad vuestras propias cuentas!

Y por ultimo…, jajaja, tranquilos, k no me enrollo más, disfrutad del capitulo!!

* * *

Entre en casa decepcionada, con ese extraño vacío presente en mi cuerpo, sin embargo me inste a mi misma a olvidarlo, por el momento.

A pesar de no haber comido nada desde el mediodía, los sucesos acontecidos apenas unos minutos atrás, me habían quitado el apetito. Dudaba que mi estómago pudiera soportar que introdujera comido dentro de él sin devolverla unos instantes después.

Aun así, me dirigí a la cocina, recalenté la comida de Charlie para que estuviera mínimamente comible cuando él regresara, añadí unos cuantos troncos a la estufa y ascendí las escaleras en dirección al baño.

Para mi suerte la tina de agua estaba llena, Charlie me había echo caso cuando le pedí que la cambiara el día anterior. No me importó que el agua estuviese fría, de echo casi lo prefería así. Tratando de dejar mi mente en blanco, me despoje del incordioso vestido, a quien agradecía ahora su resistencia a ser quitado, y tras el leve batallaje de siempre con el corsé, me introduje en el agua.

La sensación de frío recorrió mi piel en un primer escalofrío, poniéndome la piel de gallina, sin embargo lo que más me altero, fue el reflejo morado de mi mejilla y parte de mis labios que se reflecto en el agua, recordándome la causa de su existencia, que yo había preferido olvidar.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, y junto a ellas venías las imágenes pasadas, acompañadas de un intensidad que superaba la vivida en la realidad. Sentía sus sucias manos masajear mi pecho por encima de mi vestido, su lengua contaminando mi boca, sus insultos, mi propia estupidez… y de pronto, lo recordé a él, a él que me había salvado, y milagrosamente toda la angustia y el miedo, desapareció.

No comprendí muy bien como era posible que mis propias lágrimas dejaran de correr ante su simple recuerdo. Si, el me había salvado, pero se trataba de algo mucho más profundo que eso. La sensación de seguridad que sentía a su lado, me estremecía a mi misma, y me confundía notablemente. No era normal. Tampoco estaba justificada.

Desvié mis pensamientos hacía un tema más sencillo de tratar, no tanto por su complicación, que no era poca, sino más bien porque no se hallaban sentimientos implicados.

Edward me había salado, si; pero la cuestión era, ¿cómo lo había hecho?

Desde luego no como un humano normal lo haría, por muy atlético que llegara a ser. La velocidad de sus movimientos era… indescriptible. El instante en que salió del bosque, más que de un saltó o una carrera, fue como si se materializara en un único segundo, apareciendo de la nada. Su modo de lanzar a aquellos hombres…, metros traspasando el cielo, y sin embargo él no dio ni tan siquiera una muestra de esfuerzo, incluso pareciese como si, mas que hombres, se tratara de plumas.

También debía detenerse en cuanta el modo tan simple y certero de librarse de los otros tres maleantes. Un golpe rápido a cada uno, un golpe casi invisible, y sin embargo yo podría apostar, sin riesgo a equivocarme, que llegaría mañana y seguirían durmiendo.

Lo peor de todo, era aquella mirada asesina que Edward les dedico antes de que yo le detuviera, o mejor dicho, le rogase que se detuviera. En ese momento no tuve ninguna duda de que su intención era matarles, o al menos, de que se debatía interiormente contra esa idea. Esperaba que fuese lo segundo. No es que aquello hombres me diesen lastima ni nada por el estilo… pero la sola idea de que Edward se viera en problemas por mi culpa, resultaba aterrado.

Me pregunte si realmente podría verse en problemas en algún momento.

No había duda de que podría eludir la justicia por tiempo ilimitado haciendo uso de sus… raras características, por denominarlas de algún modo. ¿Qué le impediría aniquilar a todo aquel que fuera en su contra? ¿Tendría alguna dificultad en romper los barrotes de la cárcel en caso de que lograran encerrarle? ¿Haría uso de su sorprendente velocidad para alejarse de malquiera que tratara de atraparle?

Sin ninguna duda. Edward era invencible, nadie podría controlarle jamás. Lo peor de todo fue, que me alivió comprobar esta idea, más que cualquier otra cosa. Él era invencible, nadie podría lastimarlo jamás, y eso, era una idea apetecible.

Trate de dejar el tema de lado, y mi mente se concentro en un nuevo tema.

¿Qué era Edward? Estaba claro que algo era, además de "perfecto", nuevo apelativo que usaría respecto a él y que me agradaba más que invencible, sin embargo, ¿qué más? ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

No lo sabía. Pero si tenía algo claro. Él no era, no podía ser, humano. Al menos no en el sentido pleno de la palabra.

Había algo más, algo que, mi mente estaba remotamente lejano a imaginar.

Deje el tema por perdido. Estaba claro que jamás lograría resolver esa incógnita sin ayuda. Me centre en un nuevo dilema, igual o más importante.

¿Sería peligroso?

Resultaba raro cuestionar eso dada la seguridad que sentía a su lado y al hecho de que me hubiese salvado la vida apenas unos momentos antes, y sin embargo, algo en su comportamiento, quizá la oscura y peligrosa mirada de sus ojos el día que le conocí, mirada que hoy mismo había repetido en dirección a aquellos hombres, o tal vez el echo de que el mismo hubiese insistido tanto por vernos en un lugar publico, donde quizá, la presencia humana le impidiera dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. También debía contar con el alo de culpabilidad que en ocasiones lograba descubrir en su mirada, el que siempre estuviese atento a guardar distancias conmigo y sin duda el hecho de que se hubiera mostrado tan reticente de acompañarme de vuelta a casa y tan distante y alejado durante todo el camino siguiente.

Todo ello me llevaba a la conclusión de que sí, era peligroso. Pero ¿hasta que punto?

Ni lo sabía, ni lo era capaz de imaginar.

Tampoco importaba.

Me sorprendió la claridad de este pensamiento, ¿realmente no mi importaba cuan peligroso pudiera llegar a ser?

La respuesta fue tan clara y contundente que me hizo creer que no tenía elección. Quizá fuera cierto y nunca la tuve. No obstante decidí que lo mejor sería preguntarle a él directamente, al fin y al cabo eso era mejor que encontrarme dando tumbos a ciegas, y después de lo acontecido la noche anterior me la debía, ¿o no?

Después de todo ¿qué de malo podía ocurrir? No lo sabía, tampoco me preocupe por ello.

Satisfecha por mis conclusiones abandone la tina y me seque apresuradamente. Me coloque mi sencillo camisón de lino, y me retiré a dormir, ansiosa de que llegara el día siguiente.

Aquella noche volví a soñar con Edward. Nos encontrábamos ambos en una misma habitación, amplia y sin ventanas. Sumida por completo en la penumbra. No obstante yo sabía donde se encontraba guiándome por el resplandor de sus pupilas. Corría hasta él, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero en el momento en que estiraba mi mano para alcanzar la suya, esta desaparecía, junto a su cuerpo, para reaparecer de nuevo en otra parte de la habitación, sin que yo pudiera apenas darme cuenta.

Desperté agotada y bañada en sudor. Pero no tarde en volver a dormirme. En ese instante yo no sabía, que ese mismo sueño perturbaría mis noches durante demasiado tiempo.

El alba llegó temprano y me sobresaltó el sonido del gallo. Me incorporé deprisa y tome el primer vestido que encontré en mi armario, me vestí, y salí a preparar el desayuno.

Charlie ya se había marchado. Me alegre por ello. Quería mucho a mi padre, pero en algunas ocasiones resultaba exasperantemente retrógrado.

Me sorprendió descubrir el voluminoso apetito que tenía, al menos hasta que recordé que el día anterior no había comido nada desde la comida. Me tome una jarra de leche y unas tajadas de pan untado en mantequilla. Finalmente, con el apetito satisfecho, recogí mi cartera y abandone la casa.

Estuve algo preocupada por encontrarme los cuerpos inconcientes de esos indeseables por el camino, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa no se encontraban. Tal vez hubieran despertado antes de lo previsto, o quizá Edward se hubiese encargado de retirar los cuerpos. Esperaba que no hubiese echo ninguna tontería pero me sentí aliviada al no verlos, sinceramente no se como podría haber reaccionado.

No tarde demasiado en llegar a la academia, principalmente porque en esta ocasión sabía donde se hallaba y por las ansias no olvidadas de interrogar a Edward sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior. Eso sin contar la incontrolable excitación por volver a verlo, a él.

Para mi desilusión, cuando entre en clase aun no había llegado. De hecho el aula se hallaba vacía a excepción de un par de personas que no conocía. Quizá debiera haberme tardado un poco más, aun era temprano.

Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió, y yo me gire esperanzada, pero mi rostro de cubrió de desilusión al descubrir la figura de Mike asomando por la entrada y dirigiéndose a mi sonriente. Apenas preste atención a sus palabras, y me limite a responder con breves monosílabos a sus preguntas. Aun así el no pareció captar mi escaso entusiasmo. Minutos después, y para mi alivio el profesor entro en el aula, haciendo que Mike se retirara finalmente a su asiento. Edward iba tras él.

Trate de buscar sus ojos con mi mirada pero el no pareció conciente de ello. De mala gana pude ver como se acercaba a su asiento y se acomodaba lo más lejos posible de mí, ignorándome por completo. Comencé a creer que algo iba mal.

No logre centrar mi atención en el profesor en lo que quedaba de clase, por suerte en esta ocasión él también parecía decidido a ignorarme.

Cuando finalmente la clase acabo, y Edward pareció dispuesto a abandonar el aula tan rápido como había llegado, me obligue a mi misma a imponerme. Tome aire.

- Edward – llamé. Hizo oídos sordos – Tenemos que hablar. – insistí, y al fin consigue que su seria mirada se posara sobre la mía. Respire tranquila al comprobar que esta seguía siendo dorado oscuro, pero no negra. Aun así no pude ignorar la distancia que había en ella mientras me enfocaba a mí.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? – se rindió finalmente. Su tono se escuchaba monótono, resignado.

- Me salvaste – repetí, deseando dejar eso en claro - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – el silencio se propago rápidamente en mi interior al comprobar que él no estaba dispuesto a responder.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti? – no era lo que buscaba pero al menos me había hablado. Suspire calmadamente y asentí - ¿No puedes tratar de olvidarlo? ¿De vivir cómo si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido?

Le mire pensativa durante unos instantes, parecía realmente desesperado. Asentí levemente.

- Podría hacerlo, pero… - su mirada fija en mi lograba confundirme, hacerme olvidar cada una e mis pretensiones. Aparte la vista, buscando la cordura de nuevo y la clave en el suelo – Con una condición… - murmuré, sin atreverme a alzar la vista en busca de su respuesta. Lo imagina claramente, alzando una ceja, escéptico, a la espera.

- ¿Una condición? – repitió, y yo comprobé que no me había equivocado respecto a sus reacciones.

Asentí.

- Que tu también lo olvides – estoy seguro que mis palabras lo sorprendieron tanto o más que a mi. Había alo mucho peor que quedarse sin respuestas. Quedarse sin él. Lo mire un momento, parecía confuso, como si no hubiese captado el sentido de mis palabras – Que todo sea como antes de que sucediera – expliqué – que podamos volver a ser… amigos – termine en un susurró, por miedo a que él dijera que nunca lo habíamos sido.

- ¿Amigos…? – Repitió incrédulo, con una sonrisa torcida resaltando su cara – Bella – murmuró despacio – ¿de veras quieres ser amiga mía después de lo que viste ayer? Me sorprendió el escepticismo de sus palabras. Asentí. ¿Acaso no era obvió? - ¿Por qué? – supe que lo preguntaba en serio.

Alce la vista sus ojos. Duda, miedo, confusión, culpa, tristeza, es lo que encontré en ellos. Supe que debía ofrecerle la verdad, pero me daba miedo hacerlo, incluso reconocerla ante mi misma. Guarde silencio. Pero no pude evitar que lagrimas delatoras escaparan de mi ojos, incapaces de contenerse.

Por algún motivo, eso le enfureció.

- Yo soy el culpable de esto. – susurró, más para si mismo que para mi, estuve segura. Su mirada se torno dura. – Escúchame bien Bella. Yo soy peligroso, no debes acercarte más a mi – sus palabras se clavaron con fuerza en mi pecho, como dagas asesinas, pero lo que más me dolió, fueron sus últimas palabras – Y muchísimo menos, encapricharte conmigo. – no fui capaz de mirarlo mientras hablaba, y luchaba contra mi misma para contener los sollozos que me hubieran delatado. Lo sentí desplazarse rápidamente junto a mi, y una última palabras se perdió en la lejanía - Perdóname.

Cuando gire la vista para verlo marchar, él ya se había ido, ocupando su lugar solo se hallaba Mike, mirándome preocupado, ansioso, debatiéndose entre venir o no a interrogarme.

Incapaz de controlarme tome mi cartera y huí rápidamente de allí, sola, de regreso a casa.

* * *

Hola de nuevo gente!!

Espero k os haya agradado este capitulo, como veis a sucedido lo que todas temiamos, Edward vuelve a sufrir estupidos remordimientos de conciencia y abandona a nuestra querida bella… eso si, os adelanto una cosa, no tardara mucho en volver a su lado!

Para más información, os espero en el siguiente capitulo, By!


	8. celos! preludio del baile

Hola tomodachis!!

Muchisimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews, son mi fuente de inspiración y la mejor medicina contra mi vagancia, xD Como premio por ellos aki les dejo el siguiente capp, k lo disfruten!!

* * *

Lo que quedaba de semana y la siguiente transcurrió normal, sin nada digno de mención. Edward se mantenía fiel a su postura, fuese la que fuera la que hubiese tomado, y yo trataba de ignorarle en las clases, concentrando toda mi atención sobre el profesor. El resto del día procuraba no pensar en él demasiado, al fin y al cabo tan solo había convivido con él un par de días, no tenía porque resultarme tan difícil regresar a mi rutina normal.

Lo peor eran las noches. Ahí era cuando mi subconsciente tomaba el mando y yo no era capaz de alejarlo de mis pensamientos. Mi sueño con él se repetía, pero conforme ocurría en la realidad, sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros a cada día que pasaba. No había manera de huir de ellos.

Por lo demás, todo sucedió relativamente fácil. Los días se sucedían y el gran esperado acontecimiento se acercaba, baile de los Newton, al que yo había accedido a ir con Mike, tal y como este se encargaba el recordarme siempre que podía.

Era viernes y las clases habían finalizado. Al día siguiente mi tortura tendría lugar.

- Bella – me llamó Mike segundos después de que el profesor hubiera abandonado él aula. No me dio tiempo a girarme, él ya se encontraba a mi lado – ¿a qué hora quieres que te pase a recoger mañana?

- No lo se Mike… - ¿acaso no se cansaba de ser tan insistente? Sin embargo, durante una fracción de segundo, mi atención recayó sobre aquel que me había ignorado toda aquella semana, y quien para mi sorpresa, no había abandonado la clase instantes después de que esta concluyera, tal y como era su costumbre, sino que, extrañamente, ejercitaba deliberados lentos movimientos mientras, según me pareció, se mantenía atento a mi conversación con Mike. Sacudí la cabeza, probablemente me lo estaba imaginando. Él ya había dejado clara su postura. Regrese mi atención a mi posesiva "pareja" de baile – Había pensado que acudiría allí con mi padre – Parecía decepcionado, trate de excusarme - Ya sabes, no creo que sea bien visto si hacemos el camino los dos solos. – Pareció entender pues su expresión se animo – No te preocupes – lo alenté con una falsa sonrisa – trataré de llegar lo antes posible. – Eso último pareció animarle.

- ¡Estupendo! – Parecía satisfecho, y me asusto el echo de haberle dado demasiadas esperanzas, a fin de cuentas tan solo me había mostrado amable… - Entonces nos vemos allí – asentí, ahora con menos entusiasmo – Ahora he de irme para terminar de prepararlo todo. Prometo que lo pasaras estupendamente. – para mi desaliento, justo al acabar esas palabras, mi mano quedó atrapada entre las suyas, y tuve claro lo que pensaba hacer. Resistí el impulso de apartarla de golpe, al fin y al cabo ya lo había echo antes, solo que en esa ocasión, Edward no se encontraba presente.

Tonta más que tonta, me dije. Él ya había dejado clara su postura y aunque no sabía con exactitud cual era esta, lo que si estaba claro era que no me incluía en sus planes. Yo solo había supuesto una molestia para él, ahora no era nadie. Y lo mismo debía ser él para mí, absolutamente nada; ni siquiera nadie, pues lo más seguro es que el no fuera humano, quizá algún experimento mal echo.

Mis pensamientos eran crueles, pero eran la única manera de auto convencerme de que Edward Cullen no representaba ningún sentimiento dentro de mí. Tal vez fuera por esta razón que sonreí con tanto entusiasmo en el instante que Mike poso sus labios sobre la suave piel de mi mano, y que acerque mi mano hasta su frente para acariciar un pequeño cabello de pelo que caía por ella una vez la suya me hubo soltado.

Por la expresión de Mike deduje que estaba en el cielo, y un torrente de culpa me inundó de nuevo mientras este se volvía de espaldas a mi y caminaba hasta la puerta, donde se giraba una ultima vez para despedirse.

Me mordí el labio fuertemente como auto castigo, reprendiendo mentalmente por mi egoísmo mientras me inclinaba a recoger el resto de libros esparcidos sobre mi mesa. Sin embargo, una sedosa y reconocida voz, se encargó de liberarme de mi ensimismamiento.

- Parece que no me equivocaba en mis suposiciones sobre Mike – el susto inicial, dio paso al alivió, y luego a la furia. No me podía creer que fuera tan caradura de volver a hablarme, y la alegría que sentí al escuchar de nuevo su perfecta voz dirigida a mí, se perdió instantáneamente al reconocer el significado de sus palabras. – Se os ve muy unidos – comentó mordazmente.

Me gire furiosa, dispuesta a encararle, pero con cuidado de no mirarle a los ojos, pues sabía el efecto que estos producían en mí. Ya tenía suficiente con los estúpidos latidos del corazón, dispuestos siempre a delatarme, incluso en esta ocasión.

- Eso – recalqué la palabra – no es asunto tuyo. – mi respuesta fue más seca de lo que esperaba, pero era mejor así, no deseaba hacerme ilusiones con que él volviera a hablarme, para que luego dejara de hacerlo al día siguiente, como ya había ocurrido.

- Cierto… - susurró, y estuve segura que no iba dirigido a mi.

- Además, ¿no se supone que me ignorabas? – tenía que hacerlo, tenía que desquitarme, de essa forma era más fácil.

- Sería lo mejor para ti – su respuesta me irrito. Había sido demasiado ilusa al esperar una disculpa, o al menos un "no lo volveré a hacer."

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, solo que esta vez fueron de rabia. Apreté los puños fuertemente, resistiendo el impulso de abofetearlo, a sabiendas de que, si lo hacía, me dolería más a mi que a él.

Furiosa, tomé mi maletín, y abandone el aula rápidamente, sin volver la vista atrás.

- ¡Maldito sea! – proteste, una vez me encontré a una distancia lo suficientemente apartada de sus oídos y del resto de la gente del pueblo. – "Cosa" engreída. – Deseaba que escuchara mis palabras, aunque jamás me habría atrevido a pronunciarlas frente a él. Fue por ese motivo que me sobresalto tanto escuchar una sedosa risa burlona a mis espaldas, sin embargo, cuando me gire para comprobarlo, tan solo los árboles y el silencio me rodeaban.

Fantástico, ahora resultaba que padecía alucinaciones.

Suspirando y negando con la cabeza apresuré el paso hasta llegar a casa, deseosa de sumergirme de nuevo en mi ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, el cual se encontraba en la parte más que más me gustaba de todas, cuando Romeo le declara a Julieta su amor por primera vez.

Prepare la comida a Charlie y transcurrí el resto del día perdida entra las rimas y versos de Shakespeare. La noche fue lo peor del día.

Mi sueño con Edward volvió a repetirse, esta vez con mayor intensidad de la acostumbrada. Por mucho que corría tras él y le llamaba, él nunca se detenía a mi lado. La diferencia fue que esta vez entró en escena un nuevo personaje, Mike. Le odie por ello.

Milagrosamente Edward había detenido su carrera, y tendía los brazos para recibirme, sin embargo justo en el momento en que comenzaba a correr hacía él, segura de que esta vez lo conseguiría, Mike aparecía y se interponía entre nosotros, tomándome del brazo y la cintura y reteniéndome a su lado. Deseaba gritar y decirle a Edward que me salvara, pero por mucho que lo intentaba mi voz se había perdido, y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, obligada, como si la situación me complaciera. Ante eso su rostro se entristecía, y el dolor de sus ojos me era patente. Deseaba llorar, pero mis ojos estaban secos, y la sonrisa de mi rostro no se desvanecía. Finalmente el cuerpo de Edward era atraído hacía el lado opuesto de la habitación, desvaneciéndose a través de la pared, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Desperté aterrada, más que de costumbre, y me costo un tiempo convencerme a mi misma de que solo había sido un sueño, nada real. Cuando al fin mi pulso se tranquilizó, el Sol ya amenazaba por el horizonte.

Resignada y enfadada conmigo mismo por no ser capaz de controlar mis sueños sobre Edward, me incorpore de la cama y me abrigue con una bata. Si aquella tarde debería acudir a ese estúpido baile enfundada en un ridículo vestido, lo menos que merecía era disfrutar de algo de libertad durante el resto del día, y odiaba la presión que ejercían sobre mí esos trajes, sin contar mis entupidas redecillas personales con los corsés.

Tratando de no pensar demasiado en el suplicio que me esperaba, baje a la cocina, donde encontré a Charlie desayunando. No me gusto el modo en que examinaba mi aspecto descuidado. De seguro iba a protestar contra él.

- Isabella, ¿no crees que vas un poco descocada? – no me equivoqué. Suspire quedamente antes de contestar.

- Dentro de nada tendré que comenzar a prepararme para el baile, de este modo es más rápido – expliqué, rezando por qué no preguntara sobre ese, "cuando" exactamente.

No obstante, tal y como yo esperaba, la mención del baile le distrajo por completo de sus otros pensamientos.

- Si, por supuesto – aceptó en tono demasiado entusiasta. – Estoy segura de que lo pasaras estupendamente con el joven Newton, es un muchacho muy agradable y educado, eso, sin mocionar su buena familia. –asentí levemente, tratando en vano de mantenerme parcial. No funciono - ¿Tú que opinas?

- Es agradable – conteste a regañadientes – pero demasiado posesivo. – "Demasiado" era quedarse conto.

- Pero eso significa que le gustas en serio – replicó. Mi padre lograba hartarme cuando se comportaba de ese modo.

- Genial – dije – has encontrado el problema.

- Vamos Isabella – sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrado - ¿no querrás convertirte en una solterona? – sonaba a amenaza.

- Prefiero ser una solterona a casarme con Mike – respondí secamente. Sin embargo decidí que era mejor aparcar la discusión por el momento – Ya sabes papa… apenas le conozco. Esta noche podré tratarlo un poco más.

Charlie suspiró resignado, pero algo más satisfecho. Yo termine el desayuno en cuanto pude y me excuse para retirarme. Dedique el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde a realizar los deberes que le profesor nos había mandando. Al menos mis notas en la academia eran buenas, y el señor Manson comenzaba a tomarme en serio.

El atardecer me sorprendió rápidamente, y no me quedo más remedio que aceptar la pesadilla y vestirme para encararla de frente. Me coloque un vestido azulado, de tela sedosa y escote en diagonal por el pecho. Recogí mi pelo en un moño, dejando algunos mechones de pelo cayendo libremente sobre mi rostro. En apenas media hora ya estaba lista.

Baje al salón, donde me esperaba Charlie. Para mi sorpresa me miró con aprobación.

- Estas preciosa, Isabella – me ensalzó. Su rostro se veía orgulloso.

- Gracias – acepte sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a sus halagos. - ¿Vamos?

Asintió levemente y me tendió el brazo para guiarme hasta el carruaje, yo se lo cogí gustosa, agradeciendo su ayuda a la hora de subir, dado que de otro modo, estaba segura, habría terminado en el suelo, impregnada de barro y ramitas e incapaz de asistir al baile. Mirándolo desde esa óptica, no sanaba tan malo.

Sacudí la cabeza. Ya había aceptado el ir, y ahora debería cumplir mi palabra.

No tardamos mucho en llegar. El hogar de los Newton era con diferencia la casa más elegante de las que yo había visto desde mi llegada a forks, aunque si la comparaba con algunas otras de Phoenix, no parecía gran cosa.

Para alegría de mi padre y mortificación mía, Mike se encontraba en la entrada, esperándome, supuse.

Debía reconocer que se veía especialmente bien vestido de gala, pero mi mente no pudo evitar recordar a aquella otra persona que se veía irremediablemente mejor vestido con cualquier otra cosa. Sacudí la cabeza. Aquello era una tontería.

Concentré mis esfuerzos y sonreí a Mike, quien me tendió su brazo para ayudarme a bajar del carruaje. Acepte agradecida, pero retiré la mano antes de que se le ocurriera algo más que hacer con ella. Mi gesto no le paso desapercibido.

- ¿Estas contenta? – preguntó dudoso. Me sentí mal y trate de sonreír.

- Claro – dije, y luego añadí el único comentario sincero que aliviaría la situación – Tienes una casa preciosa, Mike – mi voz sonó entusiasta y a él pareció convencerle.

- Espera a que veas el salón – me comentó, al mismo tiempo que me tendía su brazo para acompañarme adentro. Yo lo tome resignada.

Realmente el interior de la casa de Mike era tan hermoso como podía predecirse en la entrada. El salón estaba radiantemente decorado y varios candelabros alumbraban la estancia. Debo reconocer que me maree un poco ante la cantidad de personas que inundaba la estancia, pero Mike se encontraba demasiado dichoso a mi lado para percibirlo.

En ese momento, anunciaron la cena, y tanto él como yo nos dirigimos a los asientos próximos a la cabecera de la mesa.

Aquella pensé, sería una larga noche. No tenía ni idea de cuanto.

* * *

Hola!!

Espero k os haya agradado este capp, la verdad es k a mi me estresa un pokito la actitud de edward tan… protectora… maniaca… masoquista… pero k se le va a hacer, sin problemas, no hay fic, xD

Igualmente quiero aprovechr para pediros vuestros consejos, tengo varias ideas sobre lo k puede pasar en la noche, algunas de las cuales incluyen a edward y otras no.

Ustedes que diecen, edward y bella han de reconciliarse, o los dejo separados un pokito mas?

Es su decisión, haganmela saber a traves de los reviews y prometo ponerla en practica, venga echenme una manita, hagamos un mejor fic netre todos!!

Ahorita ya si les dejo tomodachis, y recuerden por favor contestar mi pregunta, By


	9. mi sangre

Hola tomodachis!!

Ya me teneis de vuelta con un nuevo capp, espero no haberos escho esperar mucho!

Agradecer antes k nada, a todas las encantadoras personas que me dejaron sus reviews de animo y sus sugerencias. Pude decir por ellos que la gran mayoría apostais por el regreso de edward a la vida de bella, asi k a para todas vosotras diseñe este capp. Sin embargo no se hagan ilusiones, porque garantizó que este par va a sufrir de lo lindo antes de su "vivieron felices para siempre". Igual de momento me calló, que si no doy demasiadas pistas...

Muchos besos a todos tomodachis!! Disfrutad del capp, viva el bella/edward!!

By

* * *

Para mi alivio y descontento de Mike, apenas tuve tiempo de intimar con él durante la cena, principalmente porque Jessica, a la que no había vuelto a ver desde la comida en el "Asador", se acomodo a mi lado y se ocupo de mantenerme ocupada en banales conversaciones. Sin embargo al percibir que no apartaba su vista de Mike, supuse que lo que intentaba era mantenerme alejada de él.

Mejor que mejor, realmente dudo que ella tuviera alguna idea del favor tan grande que me estaba haciendo. Sentía miedo de por donde podrían desviarse los pensamientos de Mike, rodeados como estábamos, de gente alegre y poco juiciosa.

No obstante la cena terminó, y lentamente los invitados fueron abandonando sus asientos hasta acercarse a la pista de baile. Suspiré, Mike no tardo en extenderme la mano y no tuve más remedio que aceptar e incorporarme. Para mi alivio, Jessica no tardo en imitarnos, y yo me aseguré de formar con ella un pequeño grupo, con la esperanza de que esto desalentara a Mike. Fue en vano.

- Bella, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi pareja de baile? - la voz de Mike sonaba galante y esperanzada, sin embargo a mi me pareció el sonido más odioso que jamás había escuchado, principalmente porque me obligaba a lastimarlo indirectamente.

- No creo que pueda, Mike – contesté en un murmullo avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué? – sonaba dolido, como si realmente hubiese esperado otra respuesta a _otra_ pregunta.

- No se bailar – susurré y por la extraña mueca de su rostro supe que no me había creído. Resignada me preparé a confesar la parte más vergonzosa – Siempre fui demasiado torpe para intentarlo.

Genial, estaba roja y avergonzada. ¿Podía haber algo más ridículo que yo en ese momento?

- Oh! –por lo entrecortado de sus palabras deduje que comenzaba a tomarme en serio. – bueno… no pasa nada… no tenemos por qué hacerlo…

Para mi sorpresa hubo alguien que se opuso a sus palabras.

- A mi si me apetece bailar, ¿te importa Bella? – Jessica se encontraba a mi lado y en esos momentos me miraba esperanzada, pero con un toque de amenazada en sus ojos. Sonreí.

- No, adelante. No se preocupen – mi voz sonaba segura y Mike no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarme confundido mientras Jessica lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile.

Una sonrisa agradecida se formo en mis labios. Realmente no terminaba de gustarme la forma de ser de Jessica, pero debía reconocer que en esa ocasión me había echo un favor, aun de forma involuntaria. Ojala que Mike descubriera hacia donde debían dirigirse sus sentimientos y me apartara a mí de ellos.

La música comenzó a sonar y la gente a dar vueltas. De pronto me sentí mareada. Confundida por la extravagante idea de que ese no era mi sitió, de que a pesar de la locura de mis pensamientos, aquel no era, ni nunca sería, mi verdadero mundo.

Debía ser cosa del humo de los puros, pensé. Me dirigí a la calle tratando de huir de ellos.

La entrada a la casa de los Newton estaba decorada por un pequeño jardín, donde se alzaban algunos árboles de tamaños medianos y numerosos rosales. Me dirigí hacía ellos deseosa de aspirar el aroma. Era perfecto, olía a rosas, naturalmente. Sin embargo, mientras dedicaba toda mi atención al sentido del olfato, un aroma más se aproximo a mi, uno mucho más delicioso y atrayente que el de los rosales. Uno que no recordaba haber olido nunca, pero que me resultaba familiar.

Me giré, tratando de hallar la causa de tal aroma, sin embargo la respuesta llegó a mi, instantes antes de que mis ojos toparan con ella.

- ¿Cansada de la fiesta? – mi corazón dio un vuelco ante tan maravilloso sonido, segura de que sería lo que mis ojos hallaran cuando alzase la vista. Sin ninguna duda, me dije, una fragancia tan perfecta…, tan solo podía ser suya.

- Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? – la pregunta escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo, surgida por la incoherente pero cierta sospecha de que el me estaba siguiendo.

- Salí a dar un paseo – respondió simplemente, y luego insistió - ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿no deberías estar en la fiesta antes de que alguna otra hechice a tu novio? – sus palabras eran burlonas, pero pude ver tras sus ojos que realmente estaba interesado.

- Mike, como tu bien sabes, no es mi novio – se rió tras mis palabras y tuve que esforzarme por no hiperventilar. Se veía hermoso con esa sonrisa torcida iluminando su rostro. – Y lo que y haga o deje de hacer aquí, es cosa mía. Al fin y al cabo, no soy la única que guarda secretos, ¿o si?

Trate demostrarme seria y ofendida, algo difícil dado que todo mi cuerpo me empujaba a otra cosa, sin embargo me dolió ver la expresión apenada de sus palabras.

- ¿Por que te empeñas en hacer todo aun más difícil? – protesto entre susurros. Hablaba en serio.

- Porque no confías en mi… - respondí la verdad sin quererlo, atrapado por esos relucientes ojos que, mirándolos fijamente, resultaban dorado intenso de nuevo. Se produjo un intenso silencio, y por algún ridículo motivo sentí la obligación de ser plenamente sincera con él – Y porque me duele saber que tarde o temprano volverás a apartarme de mi lado…, y se que cuando lo hagas sufriré, y lo peor de todo, es que aun así, no quiero que te vallas.

Un intenso silencio se formó entre ambos. Estuve segura de haber hablado demasiado, pero no me arrepentí, era mejor dejar las cosas claras y que se alejara de mí, ahora, cuando aun podría soportarlo. Sin embargo, me sorprendieron sus nuevas palabras.

- Bella, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? – Le miré confusa y decidió cambiar de pregunta - ¿recuerdas la vez que nos vimos por primera vez, en el restaurante, cierto? – Asentí, aun sin comprender a donde quería llegar - ¿y también recuerdas lo que ocurrió la otra noche en el camino? – sonaba totalmente dudoso, yo asentí de nuevo, confundida por la idea de que el pensara que lo había olvidado - y aun así, ¿no deseas que me aleje de tu lado? ¿acaso no tiemblas de miedo cada vez que me ves?

- No – respondí secamente, y luego añadí atrapada por la magia de sus ojos dorados – Lo único que se, es que aquella primera vez, te controlaste lo suficiente para no hacerme daño, y la otra noche, en el camino, hiciste algo más que eso, me salvaste la vida. No me importa cómo lo hicieras, y tampoco el saber que no eres… - dude, ¿y si me equivocaba?, ¿y si se ofendía? – bueno… igual por completo a lo demás.

Respiré para tomar aire, pero de nuevo su mirada me instó a continuar.

- He de admitir – reconocí a regañadientes - que esa perspectiva me confundió un poco al principio, incluso me asustó, pero luego llegué a una conclusión. – lo mire llegado a ese punto, tratando de ver su reacción a mis palabras, pero se mantenía inmóvil, inexpresivo; continué – Que no importaba.

.

- ¿Qué no importaba? – repitió, atónito, incrédulo.

- Aja – asentí – No me importa lo **qué** seas. Me importa muchísimo más, **quién** seas. Y se que eres una buena persona que se esfuerza por hacer lo correcto.

Su mirada seguía incrédula, y supe que no creía en mis palabras. Sin embargo, por primera vez, una atisbo de duda asomaba por sus ojos dorados, tal vez, estuviese _empezando_ a creer. Cuando volvió a hablar, me asustó la tristeza y el dolor que arrastraban sus palabras.

- No dirías eso si lo supieras todo… Si lo _vieras_, todo. – su voz era apenas un murmullo, y hube de esforzar el oído para escucharle. Mi respuesta, por el contrario, salió sola.

- Enséñamelo – susurré. Estuve segura de que se iba a negar.

Sin embargo, en lugar de la rápida negativa que esperaba, sus ojos dorados atraparon los míos, examinándolos, estuve segura, en busca de cualquier atisbo de duda en ellos sobre mis palabras. No la encontraron. No le permití que lo hiciera.

El tiempo pasaba, y no supe si fueron segundos, minutos o inclusos horas, en los que yo me negué a apartar la mirada, segura de que, si lo hacía, Edward jamás me confesaría aquello que yo estaba tan deseosa de oír. Todo lo que su corazón me ocultaba.

Súbitamente, él tomó mi mano. Para mi sorpresa la dirigió justamente allí, a su corazón. La coloco con cuidado encima de su pecho. Mi ritmo sanguíneo se encontraba irremediablemente alterado ante su contacto, hasta tal punto, que yo misma pude escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Fue entonces cuando me percate. La mano que el sostenía sobre su pecho, no era capaz de distinguir latido alguno.

Hipnotizada por este echo, apenas fui conciente de lo poco ético de mis movimientos. Sin pensarlo siquiera, acerqué mi cabeza a su pecho, y coloqué uno de mis oídos sobre este. Espere. Ningún sonido llegó a mi cerebro. Su corazón no latía. Estaba muerto.

Varios minutos tarde en aceptar este echo, y aun cuando lo hice, no fui capaz de apartar mi cabeza de su pecho. Se encontraba tan cómoda en ese lugar… Jamás me había encontrado tan cerca de un hombre, tampoco lo había deseado. No; hasta encontrarlo a él. Instintivamente pude apreciar otros rasgos extraños que destacaban, además del hecho de la inexistencia de riego sanguíneo. Su piel era fría y dura, semejante a una piedra, y sin embargo, mucho más cómoda para mí que el mejor de los sillones.

Finalmente fueron sus manos las que me separan de su cuerpo, de forma delicada pero firme. Alce a la vista a su rostro, temiendo que se hubiese enfadado, sin embargo más bien parecía expectante. Pese a ello, el hecho de que sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco, no me paso desapercibido.

Espere en silencio, pero a la vista de que el no parecía dispuesto a romperlo, no pude contenerme.

- No late… – constaté, y no me sorprendió comprobar que mi voz se escuchaba en susurros. Él negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento – volví a susurrar, no muy segura de lo que debía decir. En cierto modo lo sentía por él, sin embargo lo que a mi me importaba es que estaba allí, vivo, y a mi lado. El hecho de que su corazón no latiera carecía de relativa importancia.

Me sorprendí de mi misma. Cualquier otra persona cuerda en mi lugar habría huido despavorida. ¿Acaso era yo diferente? No lo sabía. De lo que si estaba segura era de que me asustaba más el echo de tener que alejarme de Edward que el que su corazón no latiera.

- Lo sientes – repitió arqueando las cejas. Al parecer no era la única confusa.

- ¿Debería haber dicho otra cosa? -pregunte preocupada. Solo logré que su mirada se endureciera aun más.

- ¿Debería? ¿Acaso es eso todo lo que te preocupa? – su voz sonaba irritada, pero ante todo confundida. - ¿No te asusta el hecho de que mi corazón permanezca inmóvil, semejante a una piedra?

- Me preocupa mucho más que te hayas enfadado conmigo – respondí nuevamente, fiel a la verdad. Intuí que jamás me sería posible decir mentiras mientras sus ojos me mirasen de aquella forma.

- No lo comprendes… - susurró.

- Ayúdame entonces a entender – repetí. Lo que no esperaba era la violencia de sus siguientes movimientos.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecía de delante de mi, y una milésima de segundo después, reaparecía tras de mi, tomándome por los brazos y arrojándome a su espalda. Confusa, y sin comprender del todo lo sucedido, tan solo pude sujetarme bien a su cuello y sentir como el suelo desaparecía ante mis pies. Un extraño nudo se presentaba en mi estómago, y el aire escocía mis ojos, por lo que me limite a cerrarlos, esperando despertar del sueño, o de cualquier lugar donde me encontrase.

Finalmente Edward se detuvo, y algo más confiada me atreví a abrir los ojos. Me sorprendió y asustó comprobar que nos encontrábamos en el bosque, en un pequeño claro cerca de los límites del río, a kilómetros de distancia de la casa de Mike. La realidad cayó ante mi por si sola. Edward me había traído hasta aquí corriendo, en tan solo un par de minutos. La certeza de mis pensamientos logró inmovilizarme, como el miedo no lo había logrado.

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? – su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se escuchaba preocupado, y me obligue a responder por miedo a que se arrepintiera de haberme traído.

- Si – respondí, mi voz se escuchó ronca. Trate de tragar saliva y suavizarla – Estoy bien. – trate de bajar de su espalda pero mis brazos no respondían – Solo que necesito algo de ayuda para bajar.

Su risa deleito mis oídos y sus manos no tardaron en deshacer el lazo que yo había formado alrededor de su cuello y depositarme en el suelo. Lo contemple embelesada. Se veía aun más hermoso bajo la suave luz de la luna.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – pregunte, deseosa de saber el motivo. Le mire a los ojos, pareció sorprendido porque no hiciera referencia a su sorprendente fuerza y velocidad. Ja. Como si eso no hubiera quedado claro la noche pasada.

- Tal vez no debería haberlo echo – respondió en un susurró.

- No – negué e instintivamente trate de acercarme más él. Algo complicado teniendo en cuanta que me encontraba sobre el suelo justo delante de él – Me alegro que lo hicieras. – No pude evitar acercar mi rostro al suyo mientras hablaba. Su olor, y ante todo sus ojos, me hechizaban, me atraían y me hacían perder el uso de toda lógica.

Lo que no me esperaba era su reacción. Rígido, durante unos instantes, se apartó de mí rápidamente, desapareciendo de mi vista, y resurgiendo posteriormente algunos metros por delante.

Bajo la luz de la luna, no me costó identificar los rasgos que surcaba su rostro. Y por primera vez en lo que iba de noche, tuve verdadero miedo.

Parecía poseído por una mezcla de furia, rabia e ira. Iracundo, golpeo con uno de sus puños uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban, quien respondió con un fuerte crujido, antes de caer a suelo, partido por la mitad en lo más grueso de su tronco.

Sus ojos, entonces, se posaron sobre mí fijamente, y los vi negros de nuevo, con aquella furia homicida que ya los habían dominado en alguna otra ocasión. Mi corazón latió desbordado.

- Maldita sea, ¡Bella! –Exclamó, yo no pude evitar estremecerme - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Comprendes acaso el peligro que corres a mi lado? ¿Llegas siquiera a imaginar la potencia de su llamada sobre mi? ¿El autocontrol que debo ejercer para contenerme?

Sonaba furioso, sin embargo parecía que lo peor ya había pasado. Aun así yo era incapaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos, y la atención de sus preguntas, tratando de hallar, desesperadamente, el significado de estas. A qué o quién se referían.

- ¿Imaginas acaso la desesperación que siento al estar cerca de ti, cuando su olor me llena y me invade por completo? ¿Lo qué es, saber, que tal vez en algún momento no seré capaz de contenerme, y tu morirás por ello, dejando tus únicos restos de vida en mis labios? ¿Sabes lo que significa entender, que tan solo a cambio de tu vida, obtendré yo lo que tanto anhelo? ¿No poder confiar en mi mismo para resistirme a ello?

Se escuchaba desesperado, un sentimiento mucho más profundo que la ira, como si cada una de sus palabras o hiriera a él mas de lo que estaban haciendo conmigo misma.

Él silencio inundo el claro de nuevo. El sonido de los árboles era el único sonido que yo era capaz de escuchar, mientras me preguntaba que era aquello que él tanto el deseaba, que me ponía a mi en peligro al hacerlo, que conseguirlo significaba mi muerte, y que mis restos de vida quedarían entonces en sus labios.

El sonido de los árboles era lo único que escuchaba, el sonido de los árboles, y los latidos de mi corazón.

Y de pronto lo comprendí todo. Qué era lo que él anhelaba. Qué era lo que yo poseía. Y por qué el no podía obtenerlo mientras yo siguiera con vida.

- Mi sangre… - susurré.

Y sin poder evitarlo alce la vista, deseando que él negara esa idea, que dijera que eso no era más que tonterías. Sabiendo que no iba a ser así.

Sus ojos me lo confirmaron. Ya no se encontraban tan oscuros como hacía unos momentos, y su rostro también parecí haberse relajado. Ya no se veía furioso. Por el contrario, la tristeza, la duda y el miedo a mi reacción hacían mella en él, recordándome lo cierto de mis suposiciones.

- Mi sangre – repetí, inmóvil, y supe fielmente, cuando él comenzaba a desplazarse hacia mí, que aquel momento lo cambiaría todo.

Mi suerte, estaba echada.

* * *

Hola gente!

K tal? Espero k halláis disfrutado del capp! Algunas cosas son muy similares al libro, pero la gran mayoría son diferentes, a fin de no aburrirles.

De corazón espero que les haya gustado y k no os sintáis decepcionados por él.

Y bueno, ya sabéis, si queréis averiguar prontito cual es la reacción de bella, os aconsejo que dejeis muchos reviews animándome a escribir el siguiente capp, xD

Por le momento me despido, muchos besos a todos, By


	10. explicaciones

Hola tomodachis!!

Muchismas gracia spor todos cuestros reviews, ni imaginais la alegria k me dieron, fueron diecinueve en este capitulo, muchas, muchisimas gracias!!

También lamento si me tarde un pokito mas de lo normal en publicar, pero esta semana estuve remal con os examenes… igual ya termine los peores, asi k aki me tienen de nuevo, dispuesta a atormentarles con un nuevo capitulo, xD

Besitos amigas, y mil gracias!! Nos leemos, By

* * *

"Mi sangre"

Un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo al percatarme del significado de estas palabras, espasmo que se intensifico en el momento en que sus ojos, fijos en mi, me lo confirmaron. Y de pronto el puzzle, que tan imprudentemente había empezado a formar sobre los misterios que rodeaban a Edward, o mejor dicho, sobre el misterio que él, en si mismo, representaba, comenzó a tomar forma.

Cientos de incógnitas hallaron su respuesta. Su velocidad, su fuerza, el "sexto sentido" que el poseía para escuchar los pensamientos de las personas, el modo tan críptico que usaba al hablar, sus expresiones, su comportamientos, sus advertencias sobre que me mantuviera alejada… todo ello cobraba ahora sentido.

Edward no era humano. Su corazón no latía, ni latiría nunca. Su piel era fría y firme como la de un cadáver, y su mente debatía contra su instinto en cada momento, esperando el momento en que estará fallara, para abalanzarse sobre mi, y tomar mi sangre.

Edward era un vampiro. Algo distinto a los que describía Bram Stoker en sus libros, pero igual a ellos en el punto más elemental. Su sed de sangre.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi espalda tras la comprensión de mis palabras, y del alcance que estas poseían. Y sin poder contenerme alce la vista, deseosa de verlo de nuevo, de constatar que, a pesar de todo, no había cambiado.

Respire tranquila al comprobar que así era, aun oculto por las sombras, Edward seguía siendo el mismo, y eso me tranquilizaba; lo cual no evitaba que el miedo se mantuviera presente.

Escrute su rostro entre la oscuridad, y pude darme cuenta de que él me miraba, tras haberse acercado a mi unos pasos, pero inseguro de que hacer a continuación. Trate de hablar, y decirle que no ocurría nada, pero no poseía el control sobre mi voz. Le sonreí, entonces, rezando para que eso bastara y cruzase de una vez la eterna distancia que nos separaba.

Lo hizo. Dudoso e inseguro, se acercó a mí, acomodándose sobre el suelo a una distancia prudente. No pude evitar que un nuevo escalofrío traicionase mi miedo, haciéndoselo a él visible.

- Lo siento – susurró – generalmente no suelo comportarme así… no se que me ha ocurrido esta vez… - se veía avergonzado de sus propios actos, aun más que eso, culpable y arrepentido de haberme asustado, entristecido por la falsa creencia de que yo ahora no quería saber nada más de él. Cuanto se equivocaba.

Sentía miedo, si. Pero este iba pasando y tras de él solo quedaba la extraña e irónica sensación de protección y felicidad que yo sentía a su lado.

Trate de hablar, de decirle que no importaba. Cambie mi idea al percibir que no podría borrar el pánico de mi voz. En vez de eso, y de modo inconsciente, le tomé su mano entre las mías.

Fue increíble lo mucho que me dolió la mirada asombrada que él me dedicó entonces, parecía tan desvalido, tan falto de comprensión, de… amor. Lo ocurrido hacía unos instante y el miedo que ello me había inspirado, desaparecía, lentamente…, pero sin pausa.

- ¿Tomas mi mano? – preguntó incrédulo, y yo sentí miedo de que la retirara, por alguna razón me había amoldado a su tacto. No lo hizo, pero continuó - ¿No deseas alejarte de mí? ¿Acaso no ansias verme muerto?

El dolor y la sinceridad de sus palabras me atravesó como un hacha. Y no pude evitar que nuevos temblores recorrieran mi cuerpo y que las lágrimas asomasen por mis ojos, tan solo de imaginar la realidad que él había descrito. De imaginarlo a él muerto.

Apreté su mano entre las mías por temor a que malinterpretara mi reacción.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – no lo entendía. A decir verdad yo tampoco; no era algo lógico, ni racional, era algo mucho más profundo que eso, algo que me asustaba hasta a mi misma. - ¿No me has escuchado? ¿Te das cuenta que soy un monstruo? ¿No temes que no logré contenerme y decida acabar con tu vida?

Sus ojos me miraban serios, escrutadores, y no puedo negar el miedo que me infundaron sus palabras. Sin embargo había algo que me aterraba mucho más que eso.

- No eres un monstruo – protesté con voz débil, imaginando lo terrible que debería ser para él auto dominarse así. Pareció dispuesto a contradecir mis palabras, pero yo no se lo permití – ¡No lo eres! – mi voz me sorprendió en un chillido histérico. Mi reacción le sobresaltó, vi en sus ojos la confusión y el miedo por mi reacción. Él no era un monstruo. No lo era. – Tampoco me da miedo que me lastimes – No mentí. En aquel momento lo sentía así. Reconocer que él me daba miedo sería como aceptar que el era un monstruo. Pero no lo era. No lo era. Yo no podría… Tampoco importaba. Tome aire, decidida a terminar con ello, de una vez y para siempre – Se que no lo harás. Tal vez te sea duro, pero no me has dañado hasta ahora, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente?

- Subestimas mi autocontrol, Bella – suspiró el tristemente. Supe que sufría tanto o más que yo.

- No me importa – replique. – Si mañana amaneciera muerta, si tú me matarás esta noche, yo no me arrepentiría jamás de haber venido hasta aquí, contigo.

Le miré a los ojos, y me sentí incomoda. Los latidos de mí desbocado corazón era lo único que se escuchaba en varios metros a la redonda. De pronto sentí plena conciencia de la mano que reposaba entre las mías, fría como el hielo, pero ardiente ante mi contacto.

Pedí al cielo por qué no me obligará a continuar, pues si lo hacía estaba segura de no ser capaz de negarme. Nadie respondió mis plegarías, y él, habló de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó tiernamente, confuso. Me límite a agachar la cabeza para no verme obligada afrontar su mirada y el poder de convicción que esta ejercía sobre mi. Negué con la cabeza. – Por favor… - insistió. Percibí la suplica en su voz. Me mantuve inmóvil, sabedora de que era un juego que no podría ganar. Finalmente sentí como mi barbilla comenzaba a arder. La mano que él tenía libre me tomaba por el mentón y me forzaba a mirarle. Listo. Batalla perdida. – Necesito saberlo, Bella.

El tono lastimero de su voz y la calidez con la que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, logró convencerme. No obstante aun guardaba la suficiente cordura para auto salvar mis espaldas.

- Promete que no te enfadaras – le rogué. Él arqueó una ceja, pero asintió finalmente. – Promételo – insistí, no contenta con ello.

Me miró mal durante un instante, pero luego pareció ceder, pensando, tal vez, que después de lo que había visto u oído aquella noche, bien merecía esa simple promesa.

- Lo prometo – pronunció, serio, y no alcance ningún ápice de mentira en su voz.

- Yo… - comencé. Era difícil. – De algún modo… no me importa lo que puedas hacerme… porque… aunque estoy segura de que nunca serías capaz de hacerme daño… aun si lo hicieras – tartamudeaba como una vieja, y me sentí ridícula. Lo peor aun estaba por llegar. – Yo… para mi… lo más importante ahora… sin importar lo que seas… ni siquiera que seas un… - dude de usar la palabra – vampiro... – me atreví finalmente y al no observar reacción alguna continué - Nada me importa ahora… porque…lo que más deseo en el mundo… es estar a tu lado – concluí con la vista fija en el suelo.

Espere su reacción, tal vez gritos, reproches o incluso mordiscos… nada de ello se produjo, tan solo me aguardó el silencio. Alce la vista, confusa, el brillo de la ira brillaba en su mirada. Me asuste, y no tarde en arrepentirme por haber sido sincera, a pesar de que no había hallado ninguna otra salida.

- Prometiste que no enfadarías – recordé, en un tono parecido a la suplica.

- No estoy enfadado – replicó, seriamente, confirmando mis sospechas.

- Si lo estas – insistí. El suspiró.

- Lo estoy conmigo mismo. – lo miré confusa, y el trató de explicarme. - Por haber dejado que esto sucediera. Por no haber tenido el valor de marcharme antes, por no estar seguro de poder hacerlo ahora.

- No te vallas – imploré asustada. El suspiró de nuevo, apretó con su mano las mías, y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- No te preocupes – me tranquilizó a su pesar – Soy un ser demasiado egoísta para hacer lo correcto, me importas demasiado para dejarte ir, para alejarme de ti, a pesar de saber que eso es lo correcto.

Respiré tranquila, y no pude reprimirlo.

- Me alegro. – su mirada se volvió seria por unos instantes.

- No lo hagas – me pidió, a pesar de saber que en ello no podía satisfacerle. – Y nunca olvides que supongo para ti mayor peligro del que significo para cualquier otra persona. – Sus palabras me confundieron, pues no lograba hallar su significado.

Lo miré interrogante, algo más tranquila de saber que el no se iría, y deseosa de saber las respuestas que por tanto tiempo él me había negado.

Inmóvil, sin atreverme siquiera a suspirar, observe la lucha interna que tenía lugar en su interior. Finalmente un sonoro suspiro altero mis sentidos, y supe, tras contemplar la expresión derrotada de su rostro, que las preguntas que tanto había anhelado, al fin iban a hallar sus respuestas.

- De acuerdo – comenzó, resignado – supongo que no me queda más opción que la de ser sincero contigo, ya que tu… - dudó – lo has sido conmigo. – Susurro finalmente – Sin embargo quiero que entiendas lo difícil que es esto para mi, por ello te pido que no me interrumpas. Una vez termine de hablar, si no deseas verme más lo comprenderé y juro no volver a aparecerme en tu vida, ¿lo has comprendido?

Afirme con la cabeza, deseosa de decirle que eso no iba a ocurrir jamás, que yo jamás desearía verlo lejos de mi, me contara lo que me contase. Sin embargo, no deseando incomodarle y ansiosa por escuchar su relato, me limite a asentir en silencio. El pareció complacido y supe que no tardaría mucho en comenzar.

- Lo primero que tienes que saber, a pesar de ya haberlo adivinado, es que tanto yo, como mi familia, somos vampiros. Nuestra vida es eterna y nuestras habilidades físicas increíbles, pero a cambio de ello, debemos alimentarnos de sangre si queremos sobrevivir y mantener la cordura.

Su voz se escuchaba ansiosa, tal vez por terminar de una vez su relato y comprobar mi reacción. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos, atentos a cualquier movimiento, y la mano que yo sostenía, se había relajado nuevamente, permitiendo recibir pequeñas caricias por mi parte.

Yo le escuchaba ansiosa, tanto por la curiosidad de saber, y comprender al fin su vida, como de demostrarle, una vez terminara de hablar, que para mi nada había cambiado. El escalofrío que me provocaron sus palabras, y el echo ya sabido de cual era su dieta, no cambio mis sentimientos, y una parte de mi se sintió mal por ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

Yo era feliz a su lado, y siempre sería así.

Tras una pequeña pausa, continuó.

- Carliste, mi padre, fue el primero de nosotros en convertirse en vampiro. Él vivió en soledad durante demasiados años, hasta que, finalmente, me convirtió a mí. Fue durante la guerra de independencia de los Estados Unidos, yo tenía diecisiete años – pauso un momento, esperando por ver la reacción de sus palabras, pero yo me aseguré de mantener el rostro inexpresivo, a pesar de la sensación de malestar que me turbo interiormente, al pensar que la edad de Edward superaba a la de mi propio padre, por lo que yo, para él, no debía ser más que una débil molestia. Continuo.

- Yo estaba herido, gravemente, debido a un bombardeo que se produjo sobre mi ciudad. Toda mi familia había muerto, y no había esperanzas para mi. Carliste lo sabía y me salvó, convirtiéndome. – Un repentino temblor surco mi cuerpo al imaginar siquiera que Edward pudiera haber muerto en aquel momento, y supe que la gratitud que sentía hacia "padre" en ese momento, jamás podría ser pagada. Edward no tardó en proseguir.

- Al principio fue duró, la sed de sangre _humana_ era inmensa, - me sorprendió que usara ese termino, pero decidí no interrumpir. Por el momento. - pero con el tiempo aprendí a controlarlo. Esme fue de gran ayuda. Carliste la convirtió a ella poco después que a mi, y no tardo en adquirir el papel de madre, a pesar de que realmente, yo era mayor que ella. Después llegó Rosalie. Sospecho que Carliste la transformo con la esperanza de que ella supusiera para mí lo mismo que Esme era para él, sin embargo, en todo momento, ella fue para mí tan solo una hermana.

Sus palabras lograron conmocionarme más que todo lo anterior. Rosalie, la encarnación de la belleza. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si su atracción sobre Edward hubiera sido mayor que la de una simple hermana? De seguro yo no podría competir jamás contra ella… Aunque pensándolo bien, aquello era una idiotez, puesto que Edward ni tan siquiera me pertenecía. De hecho, aun no comprendía exactamente como había accedido a contarme todo aquello. ¿Volvería a hablarme después de esa noche? No lo sabía, y aun así, decidí disfrutar del momento.

Inconsciente de los turbadores pensamientos que llenaban mi mente en esos momentos, continúo con su historia.

- Con el tiempo, Rosalie halló a Emmet. Lo encontró malherido por un oso en un bosque a kilómetros de casa, y tuvo la suficiente entereza para arrástralo hasta Carliste para que él lo convirtiera, incluso sin tener la certeza de que sobreviviera al viaje. Son pareja desde entonces…, ni siquiera recuerdo el elevado número de veces que se han casado en los distintos lugares en los que hemos ido viviendo. – A pesar del tono divertido de sus palabras, se paró a contemplarme fijamente durante unos instantes, para luego añadir – Realmente nunca he llegado a imaginar lo duro que debió resultarle esa viaje a ella…, al menos no hasta que te conocí.

Espere inmóvil, a que continuara, tratando de encontrar el significado de sus palabras sin lograrlo, debido mayormente a la turbación que sus ojos, fijos en los míos, me provocaban. Tras algún tiempo, no tengo idea exacta de cuanto, continuó.

- Años después llegaron Alice y Jasper. Ella nos había visto a todos en una de sus visiones, viviendo como una familia, y convenció a Jasper para buscarnos. Desde entonces somos una familia, o aparentamos serlo en cada sitió al que vamos. Tampoco es que podamos estar demasiados años en un mismo lugar, o la gente, por supuesto, comenzaría a sospechar el porqué de nuestra eterna juventud; como comprenderás, es algo que no nos conviene en lo absoluto. – concluyó con una sonrisa irónica.

Sus palabras daban vueltas en mi mente… la historia de su familia era tan… diferente a lo que pude imagina en un principio. Sin embargo, cientos de preguntas tomaron forma en mi mente durante apenas unos segundos. Aun así lo miré dudosa, insegura sobre si podría molestarse porque las sacase a luz. Me ahorro el conflicto.

- Y ahora, puesto que pareces no tener intención de salir huyendo, cosa por otra parte que sería la más lógica -yo negué con la cabeza, inconforme a sus palabras – ¿No deseas, al menos, bombardearme a un montón de preguntas? – Sonreí a sus palabras. Había adivinado.

Trate de buscar el mejor modo de empezar, busqué una pregunta _sencilla _del escalofriante montón que poseía.

- Dijiste que Alice los vio… pero si aun no se conocían ¿cómo…? – no sabía como expresarme, pero él me había entendido.

- Algunos de nosotros…, los vampiros – me sorprendió la facilidad con la que pronunció esa palabra – poseemos algunos dones especiales, además de nuestras habilidades_ normales. _Carliste dice que se trata de potenciar los dones que ya poseíamos en nuestras vida humana. En el caso de Alice, suponemos que ella tenía el don de la premonición, por lo que ahora es capaz de ver el futuro, antes de que suceda. De modo muy soluble, por supuesto, dado que el futuro se muestra en constante cambio, siempre precediendo a las decisiones que tomemos.

- ¿Suponéis…? – repetí, no muy segura del significado de esa palabra.

- En realidad Alice no posee recuerdos de su vida anterior, como humana. Todo lo que recuerda es despertar ya como vampiro. Si no fuese por sus visiones, lo más probable es que hubiese enloquecido – terminó seriamente.

Yo trate de meditar en sus palabras y en la información que poseía, sin embargo tenía demasiadas dudas pendientes, así que aloje esta en el recuerdo, a fin de analizarla más tarde, y centre mi atención en una nueva pregunta.

- Dijiste – recordé – que algunos de vosotros poseéis dones especiales, ¿tienes tú alguno? – ¿Tenía Edward alguna habilidad oculta? Ese era un hecho que me inquietaba, ¿qué más podría ocultar? ¿Cuán más perfecto podría ser? ¿Cuántas más cosas había que lo alejaban de mi?

- Bien – aceptó, como si hubiese esperado justamente esa pregunta desde un principio. – Has de saber que, como te comente el día en que hablamos por primera vez, a mi siempre se me dio muy bien interpretar los pensamientos de la gente, es por ello que una vez me transformé en vampiro fui capaz de…

- ¿Puedes leer los pensamientos? - Pregunté, exaltada – sin poder contenerme.

Él me miró mal durante un fracción de segundo, no le gustaban las interrupciones. Pero luego asintió débilmente.

- Así es. – confirmó, e inmediatamente después, pareció leerme el pensamiento, porque añadió. – Jasper es el otro miembro de mi familia que tiene poderes. Él es capaz de controlar las emociones humanas, es decir, sería sencillo para él exaltar a una multitud en calma, o tranquilizar a una multitud enfurecida. Es un don bastante útil, pero nunca puedes fiarte por completo de tus emociones en su presencia – concluyó, como si hablara por experiencia propia.

Yo escuche absorta sus explicaciones, pero después no pude evitar preguntar.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste aquella vez que te resultaba complicado, si ahora mismo acabas de responder a la duda que tenía pensado plantearte? – me enfada un poco que el me hubiese tomado el pelo de aquella manera.

- ¿Era eso lo que ibas a preguntar? – Me interrogó, complacido – Bueno, reconozco que cada vez resulta más fácil prever tus pensamientos, principalmente porque te conozco mejor, pero lo que dije es cierto: por alguna razón soy incapaz de leer tu mente tal cual hago con la de los demás. – enmudecí ante sus palabras. ¿Acaso era yo diferente? Esa turbadora sensación, que me asaltaba a veces, en los momentos más inoportunos, regresó con mayor firmeza a mi mente.

- ¿A qué cree que se deba eso? – pregunté, reticente.

- Carliste tiene una teoría. – Me explicó lentamente, tratando que entendiera - Es como si yo fuera capaz de captar los pensamientos de las mentes que circulan a una misma frecuencia, pero la tuya fuese en sentido contrario.

- ¿Mi mente funciona mal? – pregunte conmocionada. Siempre había pensado que algo estaba mal dentro de mí, pero de pensarlo, a que me mostrasen la prueba concluyente, había una pequeña diferencia.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward rió.

- ¿Te sientas al lado de un vampiro que lee mentes, mientras te cuenta la historia de su familia, también vampira, y lo que más te preocupa, es que tu ente funcione mal? – su tono era burlón, pero discerní un matiz de curiosidad en su habla – De verdad Bella, no te entiendo y no sabes lo frustrante que me resulta no hacerlo. – Supe que hablaba en serio, y por algún motivo, eso me animo.

- Bueno… ya sabes, los demás nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.

- Supongo que sí – aceptó con simpleza – ¿En todo caso ya terminaste las preguntas? – parecía esperanzado, por lo que intuí que había algo sobre lo cual no había preguntado, algo sobre lo que él parecía aliviado de omitir.

- Nada de eso – repliqué, feliz de que el se mostrara tan amigable conmigo. Sin embargo mi alegría duró poco, pues había un tema que me inquietaba realmente, pero que había dejado de lado por miedo a ofenderle, no obstante me dije que había llegado la hora de afrontarlo. – Bueno… no te enfades, ¿de acuerdo? Es decir, en cierto modo es comprensible, pero… vosotros, para alimentaros… ¿matáis personas?

Guarde el aliento esperando su respuesta, pero el tiempo pareció congelarse ante la mirada homicida que el me dirigió.

- ¿Seguirías deseando estar a mi lado si así fuera? – preguntó tenebrosamente. El oxigeno se perdió en mi garganta y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Tarde en descubrir que había olvidado respirar. Aparte mis ojos de los suyos, y asentí levemente, una única vez. Él suspiró, y para mi alivió su rostro retorno al de antes, solo que esta vez, cargado de resignación.

- Bella, no se que hacer contigo para que te des cuenta de que no te convengo. Soy peligroso. – mantuve la vista en el suelo. Ya sabía la verdad de sus palabras, pero no me importaba. Lo volví a oír suspirar, y a continuación, volvió a hablar – Lo cierto es que no. A diferencia de lo que suele ser la costumbre entre nuestra raza, ni mi familia ni yo nos alimentamos de sangre humana. – Respiré aliviada, por mucho que estaba segura de querer permanecer a su lado, el saber que no era un asesino me aliviaba. Sin embargo a él pareció molestarle mi alivio. – No te equivoques – replicó con voz fría – el que generalmente evitemos la sangre humana, no significa que seamos inmune a ella. Su olor, como te explicado antes, nos atrae continuamente, incitándonos a la tentación, y en ciertas ocasiones en muy difícil resistirlo.

- ¿Cómo tú conmigo? – pregunte en un susurró. El negó con la cabeza.

- La atracción que tu sangre, por algún motivo, ejerce sobre mi, es mucho mayor que la del resto de los humanos. Es… única, tan solo el olor, me hace perder la cordura. – le miré apenada, suponiendo el dolor que le debía producir estar a mi lado.

- ¿Por eso reaccionaste así la primera vez que nos vimos? – conjeturé, con voz débil. El asintió.

- La primera vez que te vi fue en la iglesia. Me sorprendió comprobar que las mentes de la mayor parte de los presentes estaban centrados en vosotros, tu y tu padre, mucho más que en el sermón del cura. Sin embargo, cuando intenté acceder a tu mente, tan solo encontré un tabique sellado. Nada, no escuchaba nada, ni tan siquiera débiles susurros. Aquello me desconcertó en un principio, y más aun cuando vi, a través de la mente de tu padre, que no eras precisamente una jovencita más del montón; por el contrario, destacabas, en demasiaos aspectos.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos en "el asador", y una vez más tu mente fue un misterio para mi. No pude evitarlo, mi curiosidad era demasiado grande, y tuve deseos de acercarme a ti, de hablar contigo, encontrar en tus palabras los misterios que tu mente no quería desvelarme. Aquello fue mi primer error.

- Cuando la puerta se abrió, en el instante en que la corriente de aire arrastro tú aroma sobre mí, supe que todo estaba perdido. No me importaba nada. Ni mi familia, ni las gentes de alrededor…, nada. Lo único que primaba era mi instinto, y este me impulsaba hacia ti, hacia tu sangre, hacia tu muerte. No obstante logré resistirme. Pensé en la muerte de todos aquellos inocentes que había a nuestro alrededor, en la decepción de Carliste, la tristeza de Esme, la compasión de mis hermanos… y no se como lo hice, pero lo hice. Logré salir de allí sin matarte, a pesar de que te odie como a nadie por despertar tan profundamente el monstruo que habita en mi interior.

- Desesperado, y sin hallar salida, me retiré a las montañas durante algunas días, donde estuve cazando y respirando aire fresco. Siendo sincero, no me creía capaz de volver, no sin provocar una masacre. Aun así, lo hice. Era difícil recordar la gran influencia que tu olor ejercía sobre mi, rodeado como estaba de árboles y hierba fresca.

- Regrese, y justamente en mi primer día de regreso a la academia, me encontré con quien menos esperaba: Tú. Fue tanta la sorpresa de verte allí, rodeada de hombres y dispuesta a estudiar, que incluso olvide mis miedos. De lo único que fui conciente, mas aun después de hablar contigo, es que no podía ponerte las cosas más difícil de lo que ya las tenias, y ligado a la curiosidad que sentía por ti, logré controlar mis ansias de sangre y convivir a tu lado. Reconozco que esta vez resultó más sencillo debido a que recientemente me había alimentado y no tenía hambre.

- Luego nos encomendaron ese trabajo juntos, y pese al miedo que tenía de lastimarte durante su creación, mi curiosidad y deseo de estar a tu lado, fueron demasiado fuertes para negarme. Creo que ese fue mi mayor error. Darme la oportunidad de conocerte y descubrir la maravillosa persona que eras. Fue el principio del fin.

- Más tarde, esa misma noche, deje que marcharas sola a casa, a pesar de los peligros que eso suponía, porque temía demasiado no resistir tu olor en la oscuridad y atacarte. Sin embargo, cuando regrese a casa, vi en la mente de Alice una visión de lo que te ocurría, y antes de darme tiempo a pensarlo, salí en tu busca. Te encontré con esos sujetos, y la locura de verte con ellos y de ver en sus mentes lo que tenían planeado, se apoderó de mi. Si no me hubieras detenido… de seguro habría acabado con ellos.

- Sin embargo, al recuperar la conciencia, me di cuenta de algo crucial. Había desvelado mi secreto frente a ti, o al menos unas cualidades, fuerza y velocidad, que jamás poseería un humano. Supe entonces que todo se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso, no solo para nosotros, sino para ti, y a pesar del daño que eso me suponía, me obligue a mi mismo a dejar de verte.

- Debo decir que mi familia se asusto al saber lo sucedido, incluso Rosalie dijo que te había llegado la hora… No lo soporte, por alguna razón prefería morir que hacerte daño o ser el responsable de tu muerte. No podía consentirlo. Les prometí que dejaría de verte y quedaron algo más tranquilos.

- Aun así, el miedo a que te ocurriese algo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que te seguía de regreso a tu casa, esperando que estuvieses a salvo para regresar a la mía.

- Sin embargo, hubo algo que me hizo cambiar de actitud. De echo… fue un sentimiento del que había oído hablar pero que nunca había tenido en cuenta, incluso me parecía ridículo. Los celos.

- Cuando escuche a Mike, tanto en sus pensamientos como hablando contigo, que le acompañarías al baile, un fuerte e inexplicable dolor me atravesó el pecho. No sabía lo que era, pero sabía que no podía dejar que el tiempo pasara de ese modo, o de lo contrario, sería demasiado tarde.

- Confuso y sin saber que hacer, tome la única dirección a la que me conducían mis pasos aquella noche: tu casa. Necesitaba verte, hablarte y oírte antes de tomar una decisión, sin embargo a aquellas horas de la noche dude que estuvieras despierta. Aun así me introduje en tu cuarto por la ventana, y estuve un largo rato observándote dormir. Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche que pronunciabas mi nombre.

- Temí haberte despertado y que te enfadaras, sin embargo te diste la vuelta entre las sabanas y continuaste soñando. Volviste a pronunciar mi nombre en otras dos ocasiones durante el resto de la noche, y fue entonces, al comprobar la felicidad que me provocaba el echo de saber, que de algún modo, me mantenía presente en tus sueños, cuando supe con seguridad, que nunca más sería capaz de marcharme.

- Y es por eso, Bella, que preferiría mil veces haberte matado en ese primer instante, en el restaurante, rodeada de gente inocente como estabas, que hacerlo ahora, cuando se con seguridad, que mi corazón, hablando metafóricamente, sería incapaz de seguir latiendo sabiéndome culpable de tu muerte.

* * *

Holita de nuevo gente!!

Ya vieron que este capi fue bastante más largo de lo normal, en compensación por la espera y en agradecimiento a todos sus reviews, asi k espero k les haya gustado mucho, y ya saben, hasta la proxima, By

8


	11. porque te quiero

Hola tomodachis!!

Aka les traigo un nuevo capp, la respuesta de bella a las declaraciones de Edward, com ven me tarde bien poco, de un día para otro, así k no pueden quejarse!! Y por supuesto agradézcanselo a las diez maravillosas personas que me dejaron su comentario, gracias a las cuales me anime a pasar horas y horas frente al ordenador escribiendo el mejor capp posible!!

A todas ellas muchas gracias, y también gracias a ti, que decidiste leer hoy este fic, muchísimas gracias y espero k no te arrepientas!!

SIENTO MUCHO EL ERROR, QUISE SUBIR ESTE CAPP PERO EN VEZ SUBI OTRO Y RECIEN AHORA ME DOY CUENTA, ASI K LO SIENTO MUCHO, DE VERAS!! ESPERO K ME ENTIENDAN Y ME PERDONEN, Y AHORA SI, LES DJEO CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO!!

* * *

Cuando Edward terminó de hablar una parte de mi mente tardó en percatarse de ello, perdida, como estaba, en la profundidad de sus anteriores palabras.

Ahora lo comprendía todo; la leve curiosidad que mostró en la Iglesia, la mirada homicida del restaurante, el echo de que siempre se mostrará tan frío, como obligándose a si mismo a guardar las distancias, sus crípticos comentarios, que no se ofreciera a acompañarme a casa aquella noche, apareciendo después, justo a tiempo para salvarme, el modo en que lo hizo, su reacción posterior, el echo de que fuera tras mi conversación con Mike cuando se decidiera a hablarme de nuevo, la extraña sensación de que me seguían…

Si; ahora lo comprendía todo y lo peor de todo era el hecho de que no me importara lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera saber que Edward me había estado visitando durante las noches escuchando mis sueños me importaba. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Era un tanto vergonzoso, si, pero él ya sabía acerca de mis sentimientos, yo misma se lo había confesado, y el hecho de que me siguiera hasta a casa para mantenerme a salvo, me espiara por las noches y sintiera celos por mi inexistente relación con Mike, rebelaba que en el fondo, que muy en el fondo, el también sentía algo por mi, por pequeño que fuese.

Aquella seguridad acalló cualquier otro tipo de miedo que pudiera padecer, bien fuese relacionado con su naturaleza vampírica, o con el peligro que corría a su lado, dada la poderosa atracción que mi sangre ejercía sobre él. Pero nada importaba. Nada importaba cuando una parte de él se podía sentir mínimamente atraído por mi.

Una vez hube llegado a esas conclusiones, alce la vista para observarlo y hacerle saber mi respuesta. Sin embargo al observar sus ojos a la luz de la luna, todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de mi mente, y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue contemplarlo tontamemente.

Probablemente, él, malinterpreto mi silencio.

- Comprendo que después de lo que hayas oído no quieras saber nada más de mi. – No reaccione, de hecho ni tan siquiera preste atención a sus palabras, mi mente estaba fija en sus ojos. – Te llevaré a casa – pronunció finalmente.

El sonido llegó a mi retardado, y tarde en comprenderle. Tan solo cuando se incorporó y alejo su mano de la mía, fui consciente de a que se refería.

- ¡No! – proteste, abandonando mi ensimismamiento sobre sus ojos al sentir el vació de su mano sobre las mías. – No quiero alejarme de ti – volví a pronunciar firmemente, incorporándome. – Solo trataba de hallar alguna manera en la que te resultase más sencillo estar a mi lado, ya sabes… que debe de muy duró para ti hacerlo sin que… - no fui capaz de terminar. Él sacudió su cabeza.

- Te preocupas demasiado por mi teniendo en cuenta tú situación – pronunció en débil reproche y yo agache la cabeza avergonzada – Gracias por hacerlo – expreso en un susurró – pero sería mejor para ti que no fuese así… - No sabía que decir, sin embargo uno de sus trastornantes cambios de personalidad se hizo presente – De todos modos, ahora me es un poco más fácil – lo miré extrañada – no lo se… tal vez sea que me he habituado a tu aroma, pero las ansias de abalanzarme sobre ti – sonrió de forma torcida – se han apaciguado; levemente por supuesto.

Después de sus palabras parecía dudar un momento, como si desease hacer algo pero no se atreviera. Intente facilitarle las cosas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo… me preguntaba si podría hacer algo… sin que eso… te llevara, a pensar mal de mi – parecía debatirse entre sus verdaderos deseos y aquello que era moralmente correcto.

- Hazlo – alenté sin dudar – jamás pensaría mal de ti – al pronunciar esas palabras un extraño hormigueo se despertaba en mi estomago.

De todos modos fue una estupidez tratar de obtener mi permiso. Como el mismo intuía, yo no podría negarle nada. Si me pidiese mi vida, no dudaría en entregársela. Él lo sabía. Por eso mismo me extrañaba que se hubiese mostrado tan indeciso.

Lentamente, sentí como su cuerpo se iba acercando al mío.

Sus manos, frías y duras como el hielo, se cerraron alrededor de mi rostro, para después, depositar sus propias mejillas sobre las mías. Con el corazón desbocado y concentrándome en la ineludible necesidad de respirar, aprecié como él mismo aspiraba mi aroma, tratando, supuse, de inmunizarse a él.

Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente que llegó hasta mí.

Su rostro se deslizó suavemente sobre el mío, descendiendo por mi cuello, recorriendo mis hombros, deteniéndose finalmente en mis pechos, donde reposó, no sabría decir exactamente cuanto tiempo, arrastrando consiguió el vaivén de mi respiración y escuchando los debocados latidos de mi corazón.

Aquel contacto tan cercano, aquella sensación tan intensa, experimentado por primera vez, abrió a mis ojos un abanico de ideas y posibilidades sobre las cuales nunca me había interesado, y que por supuesto, nunca formarían parte de la mente de una jovencita decente que formara parte de la sociedad que me rodeaba.

No me importaba. Los cosquilleos de mi estómago lograban acallar todo aquello. La sequedad de mis labios, su grito, porque fuesen los suyos propios quienes les dieran de beber…, era incontenible.

Sin embargo, sabía que Edward no estaría de acuerdo con ello, y me daba demasiado miedo intentarlo y que a consecuencia el se apartara de mi. Decidí olvidarlo. Era difícil mostrarse turbada por algo cuando sentía el preciado contacto de su piel sobre mis pechos, aun sobre la tela del vestido…, cuando su aroma se encontraba tan próximo, embriagando todos mis sentidos.

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió finalmente, hasta que él decidió apartarse de mi. Lo que si puedo decir, es que ni una eternidad se me haría tan intensa como aquel dichoso momento.

Trate de hablar y descifrar el misterio de sus ojos, pero me fue imposible. En aquel instante, no era capaz de razonar, menos aun cuando una parte de mi mente me indicaba que todo aquello era un sueño, del que no tardaría en despertar. Me limite a mirarlo fijamente, grabando su imagen en mí, deseando que fuese eterna en mis pensamientos.

- Es un sueño… ¿cierto? – pregunte tontamente, pero necesitaba asegurarme.

- No lo es – su voz se escuchó firme, pero cargada de un sentimiento desconocido hasta entonces.

- No… - susurré con voz débil. No acaba de creérmelo, sin embargo… - No lo es… en mis sueños te vas y nunca logró alcanzarte.

- Bella – me sorprendió la ternura con la que pronunciaba mi nombre. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, y por una fracción de segundo creía detectar en ellos algo muy parecido al amor… Negué débilmente con la cabeza, aquello era imposible. – Yo…

Le miré interrogante, pero parecía incapaz de continuar.

- ¿Si…? – le insté, deseosa de saber que era lo que le causaba tan inquietud. No pareció percatarse de ello.

Dudaba. No sabía exactamente lo que pretendía hacer pero a través de sus ojos pude ver como dudaba en hacerlo. Finalmente pareció tomar una decisión.

Sorprendida, sentí como de nuevo sus manos tomaban mi rostro, pero esta vez, en lugar de mantenerlo inmóvil, lo acercaban al suyo, lentamente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Aun era incapaz de creer que Edward se propusiera besarme. No tenía sentido. Yo era tonta, fea, y probablemente, un estorbo. Él era perfecto, mucho más perfecto que yo, y mucho más maduro, teniendo en cuenta todos sus años de experiencia en la vida; y sin embargo, allí estaba, un perfecto vampiro en todo su esplendor, acercando mi rostro a sus labios.

Si era un sueño o no, decidí pensarlo más tarde. Por ahora lo único que me quedaba era disfrutar del momento.

Comencé a acercar mi rostro al suyo, sin necesidad de que sus manos me guiaran. Percibí, a escasos instantes de mi destino, como él me detenía, expectante, tratando de averiguar si yo lograría salir indemne de ese acto.

Su conclusión debió ser afirmativa, porque, milésimas de segundo después, sus labios terminaban de recorrer el escaso espacio que los distanciaba de los míos.

Fue un beso suave, al principio tan solo un roce. Aun así, no pude evitar la sensación de cientos de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, mientras mil pulmones luchaban por contener el aire y mi corazón se cuidaba de mantenerse en su sitio.

Sin embargo, tras unos instantes, sus labios pellizcaron los míos, suavemente, con ternura. Yo me deje perder en el mar de ilusiones que ellos me provocaban.

Apenas fui conciente del momento en que yo le devolví el beso. Mi lengua, inexperta y aun así ansiosa, escapo de mi boca para saborear sus labios. Un fuerte rugido escapó de su pecho en respuesta, y fue su propia lengua, quien encontró a la mía.

La encontré húmeda, como era de esperar, pero también me percate de la dureza helada que la cubría. Pese a ello, no tuvo ningún problema en amoldarse a la mía, y su roce, pese a la baja temperatura, me resultó más ardiente que cualquier otra cosa.

Sentí la necesidad de apegarme más a él, de sentir el roce de su piel sobre la mía, al mismo tiempo que nuestras lenguas alcanzaban el éxtasis de la victoria.

Instintivamente, olvidando toda precaución, me lance a sus brazos, en un intento desesperado de fundirme con él, de sentir su aroma como mío. No obstante, no tarde demasiado en arrepentirme de mi imprudencia.

Un nuevo gruñido escaso de su pecho, sin embargo la sensación que este me provocó fue más escalofriante que la anterior. Supuse que se había enfadado y no tardo en demostrarlo. Apenas unos instantes después, sus manos, suaves pero firmes al mismo tiempo, atrapaban mi cintura y me apartaban de él hasta una distancia prudente.

Mis labios protestaron, acusando la ausencia de los suyos, y yo me negué a abrir los ojos, tratando de grabar el momento en mi alma y, al mismo tiempo, de recuperar la cordura, tratando de descodificar lo sucedido.

Cuando al fin lo logré, busque con mis ojos su mirada. Tal y como temía se había enfadado.

- Lo siento… - susurré, y no logré evitar que la tristeza que sentía escapara con mis palabras.

Él guardo silencio. Parecía pensativo, y temí que sus pensamientos no me agradaran en lo absoluto.

- Esto esta mal, Bella. – lo miré interrogante, no sabiendo si se refería al beso o al hecho de permanecer a mi lado. No sabía cual de las dos cosas me asustaba más – Dios yo… si comprendieras el peligro, que corres a mi lado, tu no… Y es… culpa mía. Si tu eres incapaz de percibirlo… debería ser yo el que se alejará de ti – el terror se reflecto en mi mirada. No podía, no era capaz de concebir una vida sin él – Te pongo en peligro… constantemente… y se que debería marcharme, pero no puedo. Perdóname. Merezco el infierno por el simple hecho de permanecer a tu lado, a sabiendas de que un día podría ser yo el culpable de que tú desaparecieras. Y aun así, no concibo peor infierno que un mundo en el que tu no te encuentres. Solo por eso… debería ser capaz de marcharme, pero no puedo. Lo he intentado Bella, te juro que lo he intentado, pero soy plenamente incapaz de hacerlo. Pero te juro que si tú me lo pides, me iré. Me iré y no regresaré jamás. Nunca más. Solo pídemelo y lo haré, te lo prometo. Pero hasta entonces, a pesar de saber que es incorrecto, soy incapaz de marcharme. Porque… porque te quiero Bella, se que es una excusa muy pobre, pero es la única que tengo.

Mi corazón latía, el miedo que en un principio me produjeron sus palabras había sido sustituido, primero por el alivio. Si él no se marcharía a menos que yo se lo pidiera, no tendría que hacerlo nunca. Pero después, después… con esas dos simples y concisas palabras… me sentí la mujer más dichosa de la tierra, y si en algún momento había dudado que la felicidad plena existiera, mi duda quedo acallada en ese simple instante.

Me quería. Me quería y era incapaz de marcharse… ¿podía existir un paraíso mejor?

Evidentemente no.

- Edward yo… tu sabes de mis sentimientos y… - apenas podía concentrarme en las palabras, mi mente aun seguía nublada de felicidad – Es una tontería que te sientas culpable… porque… la vida apenas tenía valor hasta que te conocí… Yo… te amo más que a nada y… jamás desearé que te marches de mi lado…, nunca jamás.

Pronuncie estas palabras con los ojos aun cerrados, sin embargo los abrí una vez terminé de hablar para conocer su reacción. Parecía debatirse intensamente entre dos sentimientos opuestos.

- No sabes lo que dices… - susurró tristemente – te condenas a ti misma… y, sin embargo… me haces feliz, egoístamente feliz.

A pesar de sus dudas, tan solo pude sonreír por sus palabras.

Pronto, sentí como sus brazos atrapaban mi cuerpo, recostándolo sobre él, y como sus labios acariciaban los míos de nuevo, suavemente.

Cerré los ojos, para reabrirlos después, sin saber exactamente el tiempo transcurrido. Mi mente se perdía en los sueños gradualmente, pero se aseguraba de abrir los ojos tan solo para comprobar que él seguía allí, que yo seguía en sus brazos.

La sensación de que era un ángel enviado a mi vida, aumentaba de forma consciente, principalmente a causa del pequeño resplandor que poco a poco se creaba a su alrededor.

- Estas brillando Edward… - comenté adormilada, mientras mi mente seguía vagando entre el mundo real y el de los sueños, sin embargo no había duda de que así era. Edward brillaba. Su piel relucía intensamente, como si de un diamante expuesto a la luz se tratase.

- Es el Sol – me explicó brevemente – es el efecto que causa en nosotros.

- Pareces… un ángel… - no lo parecía, lo era. Era… - mi ángel…

Pareció sonreír ante mis palabras, pero no puedo estar segura, pues el sopor del sueño volvía a hacer mella en mí.

Desperté después, sin saber el tiempo que había transcurrido, pero contándolo como cero. Nuestras breve conversación se encontraba muy fresca en mi mente.

- Dijiste… ¿el Sol? – pregunté, el se limito a asentir, pendiente de mis palabras - ¡Charlie! – Exclamé – él… debe estar asustado sin saber donde estoy – de pronto puse cara de horror – De seguro se habrá enfadado… y…

Una risa suave interrumpió mis palabras, lo miré sorprendida, deseando saber que le hacía tanta gracia.

- Bella, ¿de veras crees que te traería aquí a sabiendas de causarte un problema con tu padre? – le miré sorprendida y el suspiró resignado – Le pedí a Alice que lo entretuviera esta noche, así k lo más probable es que en estos momentos… - pausó un momento y miró en dirección al Sol, supuse tratando de concretar la ahora que era – Se encontrara en tu casa, dormido en la cama, sin recordar nada de lo sucedido, y con una terrible resaca a la espera de que despierte. – concluyó de hablar y una de sus torcidas sonrisas apareció en su rostro.

- Lo tenías todo placeado, ¿cierto? – le piqué, aunque me alegraba de que así fuera, lo ultimo que deseaba era un problema con Charlie, menos en esos momentos que era tan feliz.

- En realidad fue Alice quien vio lo que sucedería, y ella solita montó el plan de entretener a Charlie. – me explicó con tranquilidad – Yo lo leí a través de su mente – tras esas palabras me miró fijamente, analizando mi reacción, yo me limite a sonreír, me agradaba que ya no mantuviera secretos conmigo, después de la noche anterior pocas cosas podrían asombrarme. Al ver esto decidió insistir – Te has vuelto muy popular en mi familia, deberías ver la cantidad de apuestas que se formaron respecto a si volvía o no con vida de esta noche.

- ¿De veras? – pregunte enfadada, sabía que lo hacía para asustarme, y aun así no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorría la espalda ante la verdad que había inmersa en ellas.

- Si – afirmó sonriente. – Jasper y Emmet apostaron a que no regresabas, Rosalie que no sobrevivías al primer encuentro y Alice… bueno… digamos que ella te vio regresar. – me di cuenta de que no me había dicho exactamente que era lo que había visto Alice, sin embargo sabía que no lograría nada por preguntar. - De todos modos – añadió algo más amable - no comprendo porque alguien apostaría contra Alice. Nunca me veras hacerlo.

Iba a replicar algo cuando un leve gruñido, procedente esta vez de mi estomago, me interrumpió.

- Creo que es hora de que regreses a casa – comentó Edward mientras contenía una sonrisa. Supe que luchaba por no comenzar a reír. – A veces olvido la frecuencia con la que coméis los humanos.

- ¿Vosotros no coméis? – pregunte extrañada. Él me miró burlón.

- No aprendiste nada de nuestra charla de anoche, ¿cierto? – no me quedó ninguna duda, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a mi costa.

- ¡Idiota! – Repliqué – No me refería a eso, es solo que… aquel domingo… en el "asador" – pareció entender lo que quería decir.

- Solemos guardar las apariencias. – Contestó simplemente - Es costumbre del pueblo entero ir allí, así que nosotros o hacemos.

- ¿Y la comida? – pregunté extrañada.

- Rosalie lleva un bolso lo suficientemente grande como para desaparecerla allí – explicó con presteza.

- ah… - no sabía que otra cosa decir. - ¿y qué coméis? – pregunte. Él me miró extrañado – Si, ya se que os alimentáis de sangre, pero si no es sangre humana, ¿de qué tipo?

- Puede ser de cualquier tipo. Pero generalmente la preferimos de depredadores grandes, capaces de defenderse. – lo miré algo extrañada – Ya sabes…, cazar presas débiles… ¿dónde esta ahí la diversión? – preguntó, sonriente.

- Diversión… claro – repetí tontamente, incapaz de pensar otra cosa. Edward rió. De nuevo me deleite en su la suavidad de su risa, irreal para cualquier ser humano.

- El favorito de Emmet es el oso pardo, a Jasper… bueno, a él todos le saben iguales…, Alice prefiere a los lobos, a mi… me gusta el puma.

- El puma – repetí, esforzándome por recordar alguna foto de ese animal. Lo logré. Era un oso elegante, feroz, pero con apariencia majestuosa. Para sorpresa de Edward sonreí. – Se parece a ti – comenté, y él asintió.

Transcurrimos un tiempo en silencio, mientras meditaba sobre aquella nueva información.

- Debo entender que has terminado con tus preguntas sobre mi dieta – la voz de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos, pero me alegré por ello. Era una voz tan… perfecta. Como todo en él. Al ver que no respondía prosiguió – De modo que será mejor que te lleve de regreso a casa, antes de que Charlie despierte.

Suspiré quedamente. Si no había más remedio.

Edward rió por mi reacción, e inmediatamente después sentí a sus manos alzarme por la cintura hasta colocarme en su espalda.

- Agárrate fuerte – sugirió – y cierra los ojos. Es lo mejor contra el mareo.

Asentí sin que él pudiese percibirlo y me apresure a obedecerle. Rodee su cuello con mis manos fuertemente y cerré los ojos con fuerza, recordando la velocidad y el mareo posterior de la noche anterior.

Tome aire, e instantes después sentí como la estabilidad desaparecía bajo sus pies. Me encontraba volando a su espalda. No obstante, sabía que no había nada que temer, estaría segura mientras siguiese a su lado, por mucho que el se esforzase por negar este hecho.

Escasos minutos después, sentía al fin como Edward se detenía, y antes de abrir los ojos no tenía ninguna duda, había llegado a casa.

Él único problema consistía, en que no deseaba separarme de él, no tan pronto.

Decididamente, habría que hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Hola Edward-fans, les gusto el nombre, así me designo a mi misma xD

Bueno chicas, y chicos, espero k hayan disfrutado el capp y k no se les haya echo muy largo, y ya saben, dejen sus comentarios que yo les aseguro publicar el nuevo capp tan prnto como pueda y ellos son como mi combustible, así k ya sabes, contra más gasoy tiene un coche, más rápido se mueve xD

Muchos besos a todas, hasta la proxima, By


	12. mi noche a tu lado

Hola de nuevo Edward-fans!!

Primero nada agradecer a las maravillosas personas que leyeron el capp anterior y me dejaron su reviews, el cual me ayudo a continuar escribiendo esta historia. Así k a todos vosotros... disfrutad del capp!!

* * *

Era sorprendente la velocidad con la que nos movíamos, o mejor dicho, se movía, aunque, indirectamente, yo también lo hacía, cargada a su espalda como iba.

Ni tan siquiera tuve tiempo para pensar en las miles de ideas y descubrimientos extraños que en esos momentos surcaban mi mente. Tampoco quise hacerlo. Centro toda mi atención y recuerdo en las dos únicas veces que el me había besado.

Me había besado…, aun no era capaz de creerlo, y no porque fuera contra todas las normas de la sociedad en la que vivíamos o porque aquella fuese la primera que alguien lo hacía, si no podía creerlo, era porque había sido él quien lo había hecho.

Parecía un sueño, una broma cruel del destino, que entre todas las criaturas del mundo yo me enamorara justamente de él, de la más perfecta. ¿Cómo demonios lograría retenerlo a mi lado? Parecía imposible, en todos los sentidos, y sin siquiera contar con su naturaleza vampírica, lo cual, era un impedimento extra.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronostico, él me había dicho que me quería; a mi. A una humana tonta y débil y nada agraciada. Ni siquiera me podía considerar sobresaliente entre los de mi raza, ¿qué decir pues de la suya?

No obstante a él no parecía importarle. Le preocupaba mucho más la estúpida idea de acabar con mi vida. ¡Que ridiculez! Y sin embargo a mi me agradaba que así fuera. Mientras concentrara su atención en no lanzarse sobre mi para beber mi sangre, menos posibilidades había de que se detuviera a pensar en lo mediocre y poca cosa que yo era. Un pensamiento demasiado egoísta, tal vez, sin embargo en esos momentos ya era incapaz de imaginar mi vida sin Edward, se me hacía algo más que imposible.

Sentí como su velocidad disminuía notablemente y supuse que faltaba poco para llegar a casa. Increíble; apenas dos minutos y habíamos recorrido decenas de kilómetros. Sin embargo mis pensamientos distaban mucho de esa índole, concentrada como estaba en memorizar su aroma en mi mente, el contacto sobre su piel, y la vertiginosa sensación de mis manos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo su apacible respiración cada pocos segundos.

- Bella – me llamó, trate de ignorarle a pesar de la dificulta que esto conllevaba y me centre en los últimos momentos que viviría a su espalda – hemos legado. – insistió.

De mala gana me forcé a mi misma a abrir los ojos mientras maldecía a Charlie por no haber comprado una casa mucho más alejada. Sentí como sus manos se cerraban sobre las mías ayudándome a bajar.

- Gracias – susurre débilmente una vez mis pies se posaron en el suelo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó suspicaz. A veces parecía que en verdad era capaz de leer mis pensamientos.

- Nada – negué con la cabeza.

- Bella – comenzó seriamente - si te incomoda estar a mi lado, solo tienes que decirlo, no sentirte mal por ello.

Sus palabras me asustaron, ¿por qué demonios no abandonaba ya esa absurda obsesión?

- No quiero que te vallas – reconocí finamente, con la vista fija en el suelo.

El silencio se presento durante algunos segundos, hasta que logró comprender el significado de mis palabras. Una suave risa rompió entonces la calma. Yo lo miré asombrada.

- Si de verdad no quieres que me valla – recalcó, dejando vía libre para que yo lo negara - ¿Por qué no me invitas a entrar a tu casa?

Sonreí emocionada, no era eso lo que esperaba de él, ni por asomo, pero no podía negar que en esta ocasión no me molestaba su repentino cambio de humor. Dude por un segundo, tratando de imaginar a Edward en mi casa, pero sacudí la cabeza enseguida, era imposible visualizar tanta belleza iluminando mi hogar.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – le pregunte esperanzada.

- Si no es molestia… - tanteó él, pero resistió ante mi profunda sonrisa – Será un placer.

Ambos nos encaminamos al interior de la casa, no me sorprendió encontrarla en completo silencio.

- ¿Y Charlie? – pregunte curiosa.

- En su cama – contesto raudaz, lo que me dio a entender que el estaba pensado lo mismo – Y juzgar por sus pensamientos… diría que se encuentra en la parte más profunda del sueño.

- Genial – exclamé sin poder contenerme – entonces nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que él despierte.

Me entusiasmaba la idea de tener muchas horas por delante en la única compañía de Edward. Sin embargo mis odiosas necesidades humanas me traicionaron a mi misma, pues en ese instante no pude reprimir un bostezó.

- Debes estar cansada, Bella – observó Edward – apenas has dormido unas horas esta noche. Será mejor que comas algo y te acuestes a dormir.

- No tengo sueño – mentí, sin embargo no me opuse a la idea de comer algo.

- Sabes, mi hermana Alice esta deseando conocerte – me comentó mientras yo me preparaba un baso de leche y unas rodajas de pan con mantequilla. – En realidad mi familia entera esta ansiosa por hacerlo.

Sus palabras me pusieron nerviosa, pero no lo reconocí. Me aterraba pensar que pensaría de mi su familia; de seguro ellos verían lo que Edward no había sido capaz, que yo no era nada comparada con él. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pareció percatarse de mis pensamientos.

- Ella… Alice, se parece a ti en muchos aspectos – sus palabras despertaron la curiosidad y el miedo se alejo de mi por unos momentos, lo miré interesada, mientras me sentaba frente a él y comenzaba a tomar mi desayuno. – Es decir… ambas sois rebeldes… me refiero a que… bueno, ¿cuántas chicas decentes conoces que se atreverían a permanecer a solas con un hombre mientras desayunan sin preocuparle siquiera lo que los demás podrían pensar si se enterasen? – enrojecí por sus palabras, tal vez tenía razón y me lo estaba reprochando, no obstante no era eso lo que parecía – Alice es como tu, apuesta por una sociedad diferente, igualitaria, sin normas y desequilibrios para la mujer… - sus palabras me sorprendieron, dudaba que pudiera existir alguien tan estúpido como yo para creer semejante tontería, sin embargo no pude contener mi alegría al saberlo. – Claro que Alice cuanta con ventaja, es decir… ella ya lo ha visto… así que no es tan raro que ahora no este a favor de ello. Sin embargo tu… aun siendo humana, sin ningún tipo de poder… no temes la defensa de tus ideales Bella, incluso pensando que estos son una locura, nunca dudas en luchar por ellos…

Me quede muda. Jamás había supuesto que Edward pensase eso de mi, y por primera vez en mi vida, agradecí no ser como las demás y limitarme como ellas a disfrutar lo que se dice una vida sencilla y normal.

- De todos modos creo que me desvié de lo que nos interesa – comentó con gracia después de un tiempo en silencio, y el temor volvió a apoderarse de mi tras descubrir lo que se proponía – Así que Bella, ¿cuándo quieres acompañarme a conocer a mi familia?

Suspiré y trate de hacerle ver que todavía era muy pronto para eso, sin embargo, tras observar la rara alegría que inundaba su mirada, fui incapaz de rechazarlo.

- Tú dirás… - respondí levemente, incapaz de reprimir el miedo en mis palabras.

- Entonces… ¿qué tal mañana en la tarde, después de la academia? – realmente parecía entusiasmado.

- Perfecto – acepte con un hilillo de voz. El rió suavemente.

- Tranquilízate Bella, te aseguró que están deseando conocerte… - me miró suspicazmente y añadió - y ninguno de ellos tiene intención de morderte, garantizado.

Le miré a los ojos, incapaz de entender como podía Edward bromear con una cosa así.

- No es eso – negué – pero… y si no les gusto… seguro que se dan cuenta enseguida de lo… tonta… y rara… y fea… que soy…y de que no te convengo en lo absoluto – me costó mucho expresar mis miedos abiertamente, por temor a que él viera la realidad que había en ellos.

- En primer lugar – me contestó muy serio – Tú no eres ni tonta, ni fea… tal vez algo rara, pero eso solo te hace mucho más atrayente que esas chicas tontas sin cerebro que te rodean. Además, ¿hablas de rarezas cuando te estoy invitando a conocer una familia, mi familia, – rectifico – de vampiros? – negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de esa estúpida idea. – Y en segundo lugar Bella, soy yo quien no te conviene… Soy yo quien te pone en peligró cada vez que me encuentro a tu lado, cada vez que tengo deseos de acariciarte, de besarte… - su voz se había perdido en un leve susurro – Por el contrario tú, eres lo mejor para mi. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi… existencia – concretó – Nada tenía sentido antes de que llegarás tú, había algunas estrellas que atenuaban la negrura de mi vivir diario, pero solo cuando tu llegaste, iluminando mi vida cual rayos de Sol, solo entonces me percaté del verdadero significado de la palabra vida, de la palabras felicidad…., de la palabra amor.

Escuche en silencio todas y cada una de sus palabras, y no pude evitar que mis ojos se anegaran en lagrimas a causa de la felicidad que estas me causaban. Aquella era la primera vez que Edward reconocía abiertamente que amaba, así pues ¿Qué importaba si era tonta, fea y rara? ¿qué importaba que no fuera más que una humana torpe y molesta? ¿Importaba algo, acaso, además del hecho de que el me amaba?

No; Nada importaba mientras contara con su amor; y antes de lograr un razonamiento lógico para este sentimiento, los labios de Edward se apegaron a los míos, alejando de mi cualquier inconveniente, cualquier malestar, y tan solo me separé de él, cuando mis pulmones se quedaron irremediablemente sin aire.

Termine de desayunar y Edward tomo el camino hacia mi cuarto sin que yo le indicara, lo que me condujo a preguntarme la cantidad de veces que abría estado espiando sin yo saberlo. Sacudí la cabeza, la verdad era que no me importaba. Lo importante era que estaba a mi lado.

Al entrar en mi habitación, cuidando de no despertar a Charlie, se detuvo interesado frente a mi pequeña Biblioteca.

- ¿Los has leído todos? – me pregunto curioso, a lo que yo asentí en silencio. Por alguna razón mi respuesta provocó que una de sus habituales sonrisas surcara su rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – no me agradaba la idea de ser objeto de sus burlas sin siquiera saber el porqué.

- Nada… - negó – es solo que… a veces me sorprendo al recordar la edad que tienes. Tus aficiones, tus gustos, tus ideas… pareces mucho mayor.

A pesar de que expreso sus palabras con voz seria, yo no fui capaz de creerlas del todo.

- ¿Bromeas? – Quise asegurarme – Con la cantidad de veces que Charlie me repite lo tonta e inmadura que soy… - demasiadas, para mi gusto.

- Se equivoca – replicó él con simpleza - eres mucho más madura que la gran mayoría de las personas que conozco, realmente no pareces una joven de tan solo diecisiete años.

Me sonroje por sus palabras y a él pareció gustarle el tono cálido que adquirieron mis mejillas, porque me arrastró hasta mi cama y me acomodó en sus brazos. En un principio quise replicar, pues no deseaba recostarme tan pronto, sin embargo cambié de idea al recordar lo a gusto que me encontraba en sus brazos. Se me escapó otro bostezo.

- Debes dormir, Bella – repitió con firmeza. – Es más de medio día y apenas has dormido un par de horas desde ayer – Incapaz de contradecirle me limite a negar con la cabeza. – Al menos recuéstate sobre la cama – sugirió, mientras me liberaba del abrazo.

Reticente hice lo que me pedía. Mi cuerpo clamó una vez dejo de estar en contacto con el suyo.

- ¿Feliz? – pregunte algo enfadada, mientras me tapaba con las sabanas.

- Claro – contestó él, pero con un deje de burla en su voz, lo que me hizo entender que me había olvidado de algo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunte hastiada.

- No es nada… - negó con una pronunciada sonrisa – es solo que nunca te había visto ir a dormir con el vestido puesto… aunque debo reconocer que ese vestido te favorece muchísimo… así que puede ser una excepción.

Roja como un tomate, me levante de la cama y con una mirada de reproche me dirigí al baño a cambiarme. Él se limitó a reír encarecidamente.

Sin embargo, al cerrar la puerta del baño, y desprenderme de la parte superficial del vestido, algo extraño ocurrió, algo que nunca antes me había ocurrido y una poderosa e incontenible sensación me inundó el alma.

Por primera vez en mi vida, tenía plena consciencia de mi propio cuerpo, y el saber, mientras me deshacía del resto de las prendas, que Edward se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de mi, me provocaba una inapropiada excitación que lo turbaba todo.

De pronto, la idea de que él me hubiese estado espiando por las noches no se me hizo tan gratificante, ¿qué habría visto realmente? Me reproché a mi misma ese pensamiento, de seguro Edward no era ese tipo de hombres… Sin embargo no pude evitar que un profundo rubor surcara mi mente ante la idea de exponerme en camisón frente a él.

¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿qué ocurriría si Charlie se enterara? ¿se daría cuenta de lo absolutamente normal que yo era si me veía con tan pocas ropas? Si no era así, ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar? ¿hasta dónde estaría **yo** dispuesta a llegar?

No sabía que pensar, pero por el momento trate de suspender las dos últimas ideas de mi mente… supuse que para las demás, era mejor arriesgarse.

Nerviosa, con unos profundos colores en las mejillas y el corazón bombeando sangre a un ritmo superior al habitual, termine de cambiarme, y con la bata firmemente abrochada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, decidí salir al encuentro de mi destino.

Edward se encontraba tumbado en mi mecedora con la vista fija en la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana. Trate de deslizarme hasta mi cama en silencio, sin embargo mi molesta torpeza se hizo presente, redando la parte baja de mi camisón en uno de los hierros de la cama, y provocando de ese modo que yo cayera al suelo.

Cerré los ojos a la espera del impacto, mas este nunca se produjo. Abrí los ojos en busca de aquello que había impedido mi caída, pero me arrepentí de ello en cuanto se toparon con aquellos perfectos dorados que me hipnotizaban.

Un profundo quemazón en distintas partes de mi cuerpo, me indico que Edward me sostenía entre sus brazos, evitando que cayera, y para mi desgracia, mi elevado sonrojo y los alocados latidos de mi corazón, el cual pareciera dispuesto a abandonar mi pecho, traicionaron mis pensamientos rebelándoselos a Edward.

Una risa débil y burlona inundó la habitación, sin embargo no se demoro demasiado en depositarme sobre mi cama, por supuesto, sin liberarme de su abrazo.

Creí que me moría mientras Edward acariciaba suavemente mi rostro con sus labios. El placer no era tan intenso como cuando me besaba, sin embargo la emoción podía considerarse superior.

Despacio, perfilo con sus labios mis mejillas, hasta llegar a la mandíbula, para deslizarse luego por mi cuello, y regresar hasta mi boca.

La paz me embargaba a pesar de que mi corazón latía como nunca antes. Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en los diversos sentimientos que me embargaban, más tarde ya me ocuparía de descifrarlos, pero por el momento tan solo quería disfrutar, sentirlos sobre mi piel…, y sobre mi alma.

Percibí finalmente como sus labios se entrelazaban con los míos, y sin poder contenerme les di cabida en mi boca. No parecieron reacios, por el contrario, se adaptaron a ella con sopor, recorriendo cada milésima de mi piel, saboreando mi lengua.

Una molesta presión en el estomago me recordaba que debía respirar, sin embargo, en esta ocasión la ignoré con presteza.

Rodee con mis brazos el cuerpo de Edward, y trate de que fuera mi lengua la que entrara en su boca. Por desgracia, en esta ocasión, me había excedido los límites.

Despacio pero firme, Edward me apartó ligeramente de él y tras unos instantes volvió a rodearme en sus brazos, depositando un nuevo beso en la parte superficial de sus labios, y acunándome luego para que me durmiera.

No deseaba hacerlo; sin embargo, la sensación de sopor que me invadía ante su contacto, demasiado perfecto para ser real, la delicada manera en la que me mecía en sus brazos, la sensación de paz y completa feliz que me embargaba, y la suave nana que había empezado a tatarear, hicieron el trabajo por mi.

Lentamente, fui cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que mi mayor sueño permanecería a mi lado cuando despertara.

Feliz, lo último que sentí antes de dejarme arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo, fueron sus fríos labios acariciando mi frente.

* * *

Holita Edward fans, espero k hayáis disfrutado mucho el capp y k no os haya aburrido. Y ahora la petición de siempre xD Vuestros comentarios, criticas y consejos siempre me son muy valiosos, asi k no os olvidéis de ellos, plis!

Una ayudita para el próximo capp, ¿pensáis que es buen momento para k bella conozca a la familia de Edward, o lo retrasamos un poco? ¿Y cómo pensáis que será su carácter por esta época, especialmente el de Alice?

Eso es todo de momento, pero por favor contestadme a las preguntas si, de ese modo me será más fácil crear un fic que nos agrade a todas...

Besitos tomodachis, se cuidan, By


	13. nuestro nuevo día juntos

Hola tomodachis!!

De nuevo aka, con un nuevo capp para su gusto y disfrute, espero!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, como veran en este capp trate de ponerlos en practica, sin embargo hay una razón especial para k charlie aun no sepa de su relación... espero comprendan en próximos capp... También mil perdones por todo los errores ortograficos que pueda cometer, de seguro son muchos..., pero de siempre la ortografia es mi aguja clavado, soy horrible con ella... aun así tratare de mejorar en todo lo que me sea posible... (ni cuenten con las tildes, huyen de mi tanto como yo de ellas... Xd)

Por ultimo, de nuevo agradecer a todas las estupensa personas k me dejan sus reviews, k son mi fuente de animo, y mi máximo empuje a escribir!

Muchas gracias a todos, hasta la vista tomodachis, By

* * *

Aquella noche no soñé nada, o al menos nada que fuera capaz de recordar una vez me hube despertado, sin embargo, por alguna razón, fue una de las noches más felices de mi vida. Quizá se debiera a que una parte de mi subconsciente era capaz de recordar lo sucedido pocas horas antes, o tal vez se debiese a esos fuertes y fríos brazos a quienes yo sabía velando mis sueños.

Realmente el motivo no importo demasiado, pero estoy segura que la sonrisa permaneció en mis labios durante toda la noche.

Cuando desperté, con los parpados aun cerrados, me costo unos segundos recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y aun más convencerme a mi misma de que había sido algo más que un perfecto sueño. Sin embargo una vez me cercioré de que era cierto, repasando momento por momento todo lo vivido de forma lo suficientemente explicita y real para no ser simples alucinaciones, abrí los ojos desesperada, para averiguar si efectivamente él, había cumplido su promesa de permanecer a mi lado el resto de la noche.

Debido a la penumbra que aun invadía mi habitación – teniendo en cuenta que me había retirado a dormir sobre el medio día del día anterior y habrían transcurrido algo más de doce horas, por esos momentos deberían ser las cinco o las seis de la mañana, horas en que la luz del Sol aun no es muy intensa – tarde unos segundos en localizar la figura de Edward.

Mi corazón boto feliz en mi pecho al cerciorarse de que él no se había marchado. Por el contrario permanecía allí, tumbado sobre mi mecedora, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tan inmóvil como pudiera serlo una estatua. Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba durmiendo, cualquiera menos yo, que conocía la verdad de su especie, gracias a los detalles que me había proporcionado el día anterior.

Lo observe desde mi cama durante unos instantes, sin embargo, el impulso que me inundó después fue irrefrenable.

- ¡Edward! – exclamé, al mismo tiempo que mis piernas me conducían veloces hasta él – ¡te has quedado!

Lo rodeé con fuerza entre mis brazos, deseando de algún modo que el permaneciera entre ellos para siempre. Mi reacción pareció divertirle porque escuche como su risa inundaba la habitación, haciéndola de repente mucho más confortable. Me correspondió el abrazo.

- Siempre que tú así lo quieras – respondió, y de nuevo tuve la siniestra impresión de que eso era un amago de despedida. ¿Por qué no podía decir simplemente, "siempre"? De todos modos estaba demasiado feliz para inquietarme por ello. Ignoré su contestación y le pregunte.

- ¿Qué hora es? – deseaba hacerme una idea de cuanto tiempo me quedaba a su lado.

- Algo más de las cinco – me respondió, provocando un considerable enfado conmigo misma. ¿Quién demonios me había hecho dormir tanto? Menuda manera más tonta de desperdiciar el tiempo a su lado. Probablemente debió notar mi desilusión porque añadió – No te preocupes, aun nos queda la academia, sin olvidar que esta tarde te presentare a mi familia.

Si trataba de animarme, únicamente logró ponerme más nerviosa, aun no estaba del todo convencida de acudir a aquella cita, sin embargo no podía fallarle a Edward, menos cuando parecía que eso le hacía tanta ilusión. Pareció notar mi reticencia, porque me estrecho aun más fuerte en sus brazos mientras posaba sus labios sobre mi cabeza. Consciente o no, olvide cualquier inquietud.

- Te amo Edward – el susurró escapó de mi labios a pesar de que no deseaba decirlo.

Sospechaba que él también lo sentía, incluso había afirmado que así era, sin embargo, exponer tan abiertamente un sentimiento tan profundo y trascendental como lo era ese, me costaba demasiado esfuerzo, tal vez debido al miedo de que él me rechazara. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que hizo. Por el contrario, me abrazo con mayor fuerza y ternura, como si deseara fusionarse conmigo, y sus labios, abandonando mi pelo, pasaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, mi mandíbula, y finalmente mi boca.

Yo fui feliz. No importaba si aquello era una locura, tampoco que Charlie se encontrara a apenas unos metros de nosotros. No me preocupaba lo más mínimo estar arriesgando mi dignidad y reputación al hallarme a solas en mi habitación besando a alguien que prácticamente, para los demás, era un extraño. Siendo sincera todo carecía de importancia para mi en esos momentos, incluso la posibilidad de que fuera un sueño del cual habría de despertar tarde o temprano. Lo único importante, es que él estaba conmigo, y me amaba tanto como yo a él.

- A propósito – comentó tras unos momentos que bien pudieron ser horas – Charlie comienza a inquietarse, esta deseando hablar contigo y presentarte una disculpa por su comportamiento en la fiesta. – su suave voz terciopelada llegó a mi como en un sueño, devolviéndome a la realidad que nos rodeaba - A decir verdad no recuerda nada y espera que tu le expliques lo que ocurrió – Se rió unos instantes con esa risa que tanto me gustaba – Será mejor que bajes y le explique antes de que sucumba a la tentación y suba el mismo a preguntarte.

Medite en sus palabras y me di cuenta que tenía razón, sin embargo no deseaba separarme de él, no aun, por lo que busque la manera de entretenerle.

- ¿Y qué le digo? – pregunte sin ideas – Yo tampoco estuve en la fiesta para saber que ocurrió.

Edward rió tras mis palabras.

- Cierto, cierto... – por sus ojos pareciese ocupado en rememorar lo que había echo durante la noche anterior – Básicamente Alice se le presentó, le convenció para beber una copa wiski, cayó dormido y ella lo trajo a casa pocos minutos después de que nosotros nos hubiésemos marchado.

- ¿Se desmayo con un único trago de wiski? – pregunte escéptica. Mi pregunta no pareció gustarle demasiado. Supe que era exactamente la que no quería escuchar.

- ¿Escasa tolerancia al alcohol? – tanteó, pero lo cierto es que ni él mismo creyó en sus palabras. Enarqué una ceja, dispuesta a insistir hasta que me confesara la verdad. Él pareció darse cuenta. – Esta bien... quizá Alice le añadiera algo de somnífero a la copa... pero estoy seguro que ni él mismo se dio cuenta... fue el alcohol más que nada...

- ¿Le pediste a tu hermana que drogara a mi padre para poder pasar la noche conmigo? – pregunte escéptica, pero no tan enfadad como sabía que debiera estar.

- Yo no se lo pedí – Se defendió malamente – Se le ocurrió a ella solita – enarqué una ceja, por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica – Además, ¿acaso preferirías tener que enfrentarte ahora a un padre furioso por tu llamativa ausencia en la fiesta? O mejor aun ¿haber permanecido allí durante toda la velada en compañía de tu caballerosa pareja?

Sus preguntas lograron silenciarme pues la respuesta era obvia y le daba la razón a él. De todos modos...

- Solo me enfado porque no pensabas decirme la verdad – reconocí, y era cierto. No me importaba que hubiera tenido que dormir a Charlie para pasar la noche a mi lado, lo único que me molestaba era que no confiase en mi pare decírmelo.

- Temía que te enfadaras – respondió con simpleza, y me sorprendió la verdad y el miedo que cargaban sus palabras.

- No me enfado. Nunca me enfadaré por nada que hagas mientras eso nos permita estar juntos – por supuesto que no – Solo que... pensé que confiabas en mi lo suficiente... para no mantener secretos.

Mis palabras parecieron relajarme, creo que temía que me hubiera enfadado. Una de sus manos me tomo del mentón sutilmente mientras la otra acariciaba mi espalda. Sus labios hallaron los míos, y de nuevo cualquier sensación que antes me turbara desapareció.

- Lamento haberte ofendido – pronunció formalmente – Prometo que a partir de hoy no habrá secretos. Te seré totalmente sincero en todo lo que haga o diga en relación a ti.

Sus ojos brillaban sinceras mientras hablaban, con ese toque dorado que me hipnotizaba, y sus palabras borraron cualquier rastro de resentimiento que pudiera existir. Creo que no había ninguno. De igual modo lo abrace con fuerza, con total creencia en sus palabras.

- Charlie se esta impacientando – repitió, con un deje de histeria en la voz, por lo que supuse que faltaba poco para que mi padre comenzara a subir las escaleras. Maldición, ¿por qué demonios no había durado más aquel estúpido somnífero?

- ¿Volverás verdad? – susurré, incapaz de acallar el más tenebroso de mis miedos.

- Antes de lo que imaginas – sus palabras sonaron sinceras y yo creí en ellas completamente.

Se despidió de mi con un suave beso, y después de estrecharme fuertemente contra su cuerpo, desapareció por la ventana.

Evite concienzudamente abrir los ojos por unos instante, tratando de grabar el abrazo en mi mente, y una vez lo hube conseguido, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y, maldiciendo internamente, baje las escaleras hasta encontrarme con Charlie.

Este se hallaba de pie, dando vueltas sobre la pequeña cocina. Deduje por su aspecto que Edward no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, y me maraville nuevamente por lo valioso de su don. El rostro de mi padre se relajo levemente al verme, y dejando de lado los habituales formalismos que habitualmente empleaba al empiece de sus conversaciones, me encaro.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – una pregunta estúpida, pensé, pero asentí con la cabeza, alentándole a decir lo que realmente le preocupaba. – Bien..., me... me alegro. Yo también he dormido bien – sin duda – aunque ahora... me duele un poco la cabeza... – parecía confuso mientras hablaba, así que decidí echarle un cable.

- Creo que es normal, no te sentó muy bien la salida de anoche. – más bien el somnífero que te dio Alice – Te mareaste y regresamos pronto a casa... Mike se quedó con Jessica... – trate de dotar a mi voz de un toque alicaído. Reconozco que no estaba siendo justa con Charlie, pero fue él quien me insistió para ir al baile... Además, una mentirijilla piadosa no haría mal a nadie.

- Oh! Hija lo siento mucho – parecía realmente apenado y de pronto sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho; lo denomine culpa.

- No te preocupes, en realidad me aburría, tú sabes que a mi me aburren esas fiestas... además así pude leer y prepara el ensayo de la fiesta – sonreí entusiasmada, tratando de quitarla importancia para que Charlie no se atormentara.

- Aun así... – comenzó, pero yo le interrumpí.

-A decir verdad me salvaste, Mike estaba empecinado en sacarme a bailar, y sabes que de ser así no habría vivido nadie para contarlo. – le sonreí de nuevo, más sincera.

Pareció que por fin me creía, ya que me devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Tienes idea de si me despedí del señor Newton? – comentó algo más relajado. Parecía que le preocupaba más lo que pensara yo que lo que hicieran los demás, así que procure animarle.

- La verdad no estoy segura, pero no te preocupes – le tranquilice – hoy iré a la academia y le explicaré a Mike lo ocurrido. – Debía hacerlo – Le comentare que tuviste jaquecas todo el fin de semana pero que trataste de ir a la fiesta porque estabas muy entusiasmado. Sin embargo el dolor aumento y no pudiste remediarlo – Mi padre me miró fijamente durante uno instantes, y no supe descifrar lo que había en su mente, pero después de ese tiempo me guiño un ojo y sonrió.

- Si se lo dices tú, seguro que te cree. – reí por su comentario.

- No es nada papá, y de todos modos será mejor que ahora vaya a preparar el desayuno.

Partí a la cocina rápidamente, antes de que la culpa comenzara a embargarme de nuevo. Planeé cocinar el desayuno favorito de Charlie, huevos con bacón, en modo de disculpa encubierta. Sin embargo en cuanto la presencia de mi padre desapareció, mi mente pareció evadirse de nuevo con el recuerdo de la persona que no quería nombrar, pues si lo hacía obstruiría todos mis sentidos.

Una hora después, Charlie se sentó a comer, parecía bastante más animado y yo sentí como un fuerte peso desaparecía de mi espalda. Conversé brevemente con él, tratando de poner especial atención a sus palabras y respondiendo eficazmente cuando me preguntaba algo. Por suerte, tuvo que marcharse al cabo de un rato a comenzar su jornada laboral y yo me quede sola de nuevo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me di un baño rápido en la tina, todavía sin permitirme pensar en él, pues sabía que cuando lo hiciera, todo lo demás desaparecería de mi mente. No obstante si me permití meditar en la excursión que haríamos aquella tarde, para conocer a su familia. Decididamente debía causar buena impresión, ya que estaba segura de que ellos y su opinión sobre mi, tendrían gran influencia en mi reciente relación con Edward.

Tras meditarlo unos momentos, decidí que sería mejor no regresar a casa después de la academia, sino acudir directamente desde allí a visitar a su familia. No obstante, si lo hacía así, debería ir a la academia más arreglada que de costumbre. Lo último que quería era presentarme a ellos con mis peores trajes..., si de por si yo no era nada, mal vestida bien podía pasar por mendiga. Nunca había dado demasiada importancia a mi aspecto, pero en esos momentos me importaba, y no concebía peor cosa que causar mala impresión a los Cullen.

Finalmente me decidí por un vestido de tonos azul oscuro y blanco superpuesto, algunos encajes en la falda, y un limitado escote en cuadro. No era lo más elegante que tenía, pero tampoco lo más mojigato. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo se supone que debe una vestir para conocer a la familia vampira de su novio? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que con eso fuese suficiente.

Dedique el resto del tiempo a peinar mi rebelde cabello y preparar la cartera. A una media hora del comienzo de las clases, abandone mi casa y me adentre en el camino. No llegué muy lejos.

Apenas hube recorrido unos pasos, la borrosa figura de un jinete y su caballo se hizo visible entre la niebla. En un principio no estuve muy segura de cómo reaccionar, ¿sería amigo o enemigo? ¿debería huir o acercarme? Él mismo se encargo de hacerme salir de dudas.

Con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente contemple como el jinete se iba acercando, convirtiendo su difusa figura en aquella más perfecta que jamás había contemplado. Edward me sonreía a unos metros de mi, haciéndome gestos para que me acercara. Lo hice.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó burlón, quizá por la mueca de asombro de mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo? – interrogue confusa, todavía no era capaz de asimilar el echo de que él estuviese allí, montado sobre un caballo, ofreciéndome transporte.

- ¿Cómo sino? – respondió, mientras señalaba la montura. Yo trate de reorganizar mi mente.

- Claro – respondí torpemente – Es solo que pensé que vosotros corríais. – y probablemente harían más rápido que cabalgando.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije de guardar las apariencias? – su voz sonaba burlona mientras yo asentía – Digamos que resulta más normal llegar a caballo a la academia, que hacerlo a pie, teniendo en cuenta la distancia de nuestra casa a la academia.

- Oh! – me sorprendí, estaba quedando en ridículo, pero la sola presencia de Edward lograra turbarme y empañar mi mente. – Entiendo.

- Entonces, ¿subes o no? – parecía impaciente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, sin embargo tras aproximarme lo suficiente al caballo, me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo montarme en él. Edward rió nuevamente ante mi confusión, y tendiéndome su mano, me elevo a la montura sin esfuerzo aparente.

- ¿Cómoda? – preguntó sarcástico al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con mis brazos en afán de sujetarme.

- Si – contesté. Lo estaba. Claro que lo estaba.

El caballo había empezado a cabalgar y yo mantenía mi cabeza recostada sobre su espalda y mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, de modo que e era fácil inhalar su perfecto aroma. A pesar de haber permanecido en contacto con él durante toda la noche, me seguía pareciendo igual de magnifico. Pensé que jamás me seria posible habituarme.

Durante el resto del camino, Edward me estuvo preguntando diversas cosas acerca de mi monótona vida, mi inadaptada y huida madre, mi antiguo hogar, mis gustos predilectos, las retrógradas costumbres de mi padre, mis planes de futuro...

Fue bastante sencillo responderle, a pesar de que no veía que podía hallar de emocionante en sus interrogantes. Sin embargo, me agradaba el suave y curioso timbre de su voz al preguntarme, su atenta postura de escucha, los escasos pero agradecidos momentos en que giraba su rostro y me dirigía una mirada cargada de interés, olvidando por completo el camino por el que circulábamos..., e incluso las molestas risas burlonas que soltaba de vez en cuando, a partir de una de mis respuestas.

Todo ello, lograba que me olvidara por completo de lo aburrida que debía ser mi vida escuchada por él, del miedo a que perdiera el control del caballo por andar distraído con la vista girada, o, una vez llegamos al pueblo, de las inquisitivas y acusadoras miradas que muchas mujeres cotillas y mal pensadas nos dirigían.

Por desgracia, no tardamos demasiado en llegar a la academia. De mala gana consentí en liberarlo de mi abrazo y tome su mano como ayuda para bajar el caballo. Debió percatarse de la mueca enfadada de mi rostro, porque sonrió torcidamente antes de tomarme por la espalda y depositar un rápido beso en mis labios, por miedo a que alguien nos viera, pero que me hizo olvidar todo lo que no fuera él. Satisfecho por mi anunciada reacción, me tomo la mano discretamente y me condujo al interior de La Academia.

El aula se hallaba vacía, seguramente el profesor la habría dejado abierta para los alumnos más madrugadores, pero se habría retirado hasta el comienzo oficial de las clases, para el cual faltaba algo más de un cuarto de hora. Desde luego se avanzaba más rápido a caballo que andando.

No tuve tiempo de aburrirme, Edward retomo sus preguntas más rápido de lo que a mi me habría gustado, no obstante, tal y como siempre hacía, me convenció para seguir respondiendo.

Los quince minutos pasaron rápidamente y ya comenzaban a llegar el resto de los alumnos, entre ellos, aquel que yo más temía.

Mike asomo ansioso por la puerta, y por la rapidez con la que se dirigió hasta mi, supuse que no era su interés por las clases lo que lo hacía llegar temprano. Frunció pronunciadamente el ceño una vez se percato de la peligrosa proximidad que había entre Edward y yo – ambos permanecíamos en nuestros asientos sin apenas rozarnos, pero bastante más cerca de las anteriores ocasiones en las que se alejaba de mi como si fuese la peste – y se apresuró aun más por alcanzarme.

- Te fuiste en la fiesta – no era una pregunta, y no podía culparlo por el tono acusatorio de sus palabras. Edward se puso rígido a mi lado.

- Lo siento – trate de que mi voz sonara sincera. Lamentaba si había lastimado a Mike, pero no hubiera cambiado mi noche con Edward por nada del mundo. – Papá se puso enfermo... – me excuse – tuve que acompañarlo a casa... no era correcto que permaneciera yo sola en la fiesta...

- Podrías haberte despedido – parecía realmente enfadado y su tono era demasiado posesivo. Comenzaba a olvidar el motivo por el cual debía ser amable con Mike.

- Bailabas con Jessica – le recordé fríamente – se os veía tan felices que no quise molestar.

- Tienes razón – se disculpó, parecía avergonzado. – No debí acceder a bailar con Jessica, fue muy desconsiderado por mi parte – ni siquiera me dio tiempo para negar lo anterior. – Te recompensaré. – afirmó, sonriente - ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde voy a ver a Charlie y le pido permiso para acompañarte esta tarde? En un lugar público por supuesto.

- ¡No! – mi grito de horror fue más pronunciado de lo que tenía pensado, Mike parecía desilusionado, pero por nada del mundo pondría en peligro mi tarde con Edward. Él pareció pensar lo mismo porque lo vi de reojo cometiendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarse. Decidí cortar por lo sano. – No creo que esa sea buena idea, Mike.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él, verdaderamente parecía desconcertado, aunque durante una milésima de segundo, pareció enfocar a Edward con su mirada. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de comprobar si tan solo eran alucinaciones mías.

- Eh... – mi mente circulaba a cien en busca de una excusa. - ¡Jessica! – por la cara de asombro que puso, supe que esperaba esa respuesta casi tanto como yo. Nada.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Es mi amiga – ligeramente... lo sería si en alguna ocasión se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo. – Ella se enfadaría conmigo si accediera a salir contigo. – me miró desconcertado, no lo entendía – ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? – pregunte exasperada, pareció que empezaba a entender – Se ha hecho muchas ilusiones contigo, y yo no puedo defraudarla, lo siento.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento entró el profesor, y Mike hubo de regresar a su asiento con la mirada perdida y obviamente pensativo. Quisiera Dios que se encaprichara con Jess y se olvidara de mi.

No pude hablar con Edward durante el resto de la clase, y a pesar del gran desafió que eso suponía, me obligue a mi misma a prestar atención, a fin y al cabo, y aunque estuviese perdidamente enamorada, tampoco debía renunciar a mi formación, o de lo contrario acabaría siendo aquello que siempre tanto había criticado, madre, y esposa, o, al menos, esposa.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidas, mientras estudiaba filosofía, historia y literatura, y extremadamente lentas cuando toco calculo y economía. Al final de la mañana tenía pocos deberes y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Al fin podría volver a besar a Edward de nuevo.

Era increíble la necesidad de él que había forjado en mi en apenas un par de días. Era incapaz de imaginar una vida sin él a mi lado. Grandes ambiciones que antes poseía habían quedado anuladas, ahora era extremadamente feliz con tan solo una mirada que me dedicara. Siempre había sido pesimista, acorde con el movimiento romántico que asolaba el mundo conocido, y sus tendencias de alejarse de la sociedad y sus gentes mediante libros y fantasías, su marcado individualismo, su pesimista visión del mundo, como un lugar solitario y cruel... todo ello s veía reflejado en mi. Sin embargo eso había quedado atrás ahora, junto a él nada existía. Yo era feliz, inmensamente feliz, tan feliz que no cabía en mi de gozo. Edward era mi mundo, y no era solitario, ni oscuro, ni cruel..., era la dicha personificada, mi ángel... la luz de mi vida, y no concebía manera de seguir viviendo sin él a mi lado, no ahora que lo había conocido, que lo había sentido sobre mi, que había probado sus labios.

- Bella –su voz legaba hasta mi lejana, como un pequeño susurro. - ¡Bella!

- ¿Eh? – reaccione al fin – Lo siento me había perdido en mi mente.

Me disculpe y miré a mi alrededor. Note con sorpresa que ya habíamos abandonado el aula, y debía hacer bastante tiempo de eso, porque todos los demás se habían dispersado.

- Había pensado – comenzó, y su tono serio me hizo concentrar en él toda mi atención. – que tal vez no hayamos hecho, no haya hecho – rectifico – las cosa al modo correcto.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, de nuevo sus palabras emulaban una despedida, solo que esta vez no me sabía capaz de soportarlo.

- Tu conversión con Mike - ¿Mike? ¿Qué tenía que ver Mike con todo esto? Al menos si se trataba de Mike no podría ser nada _realmente_ importante, por ejemplo, su marcha. – Me ha hecho pensar. Creo que cometí un error invitándote a casa. – lo mire desconcertada, pero al menos no parecía estar diciéndome adiós – Entiéndeme, me hallaba, me halló, tan feliz por haberte encontrado y por haberme enamorado de ti, aunque no podría haber sido de otra manera, que el impulso de compartir esa alegría con mi familia, después de tantos años escuchando en sus mentes su silenciosa preocupación por mi, fue tan grande, que descuide por completo a la tuya.

- ¿A la mía? – pregunte confusa. No comprendía a dónde quería llegar.

- A Charlie – especifico, pero yo me limite a encorvar las cejas, aun no captaba el sentido de sus palabras – Debí pedir permiso a Charlie antes de invitarte a casa. De hecho, desde el primer momento en que mi interés para contigo fue lo suficientemente grande como para ser completamente incapaz de dejarlo pasar, debí informar a Charlie de él, así como pedirle permiso para cortejarte habitualmente.

Comprendí al fin a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Mike me había comentado que antes de acompañarme durante la tarde, iría a pedir permiso a Charlie, y seguramente Edward se habría sentido mal por no haberlo hecho él primero. Reí sin poder evitarlo. Me había sentido tan aterrada de que él me dejara que aquello parecía una tontería. Me miró confuso.

- No tienes que pedirle permiso a Charlie – expliqué – él ni siquiera esta en casa por las tardes, no llegara hasta pasadas las once... Además, a mi no me importa lo que Charlie opine sobre nosotros, yo te quiero, y con eso es suficiente.

- Aun así – insistió – considero correcto ir a informarle de que somos novios, y de que mis intenciones para contigo son honestas, sin temor al compromiso. – Permanecí en silencio, no sabía si debía tomar completamente en serio a Edward, pero había algo en ellas que me disgustaba, tal vez la palabras "compromiso."

- No quiero que te veas forzado a nada – trate de convencerle, por alguna razón me sentía reacia a compartir nuestra relación con Charlie. Quizá fuera porque mi confianza con él era escasa desde la partida de mama, o porque sus ideas eran muy distintas a las mías..., o simplemente porque sentía nuestra relación tan semejante a un sueño, que el temor a que este se rompiera cuando lo compartiera con alguien _real_, era demasiado grande. Además, si Charlie se enteraba, no habría forma de escapar de esas restrictivas normas sociales, tales como nada de tiempo a solas con tu novio, reputación intachable, presentaciones en sociedad, fiestas... y un sin número más de cosas que detestaba profundamente.

- No lo hago forzado – negó, y mis hombros ardieron una vez el depositó sus manso sobre ellos mirándome fijamente a los ojos – Te quiero, y quiero estar a tu lado de modo legal e inexpugnable. Quiero formar parte de tu vida, y Charlie esta dentro de ella, por lo que también deseo que el sepa de mi existencia y nuestra relación. Comprendo que hay cosas que nunca podremos contarle, pero deseo que tu vida sea tan próxima a la normal como si yo fuera un hombre corriente en lugar de un monstruo. – la sinceridad se reflejaba en sus ojos, y yo me estremecí de dolor a casa de sus palabras.

- No eres un monstruo – repliqué. Él sonrió tiernamente.

- Entonces, permíteme hacer esto de la manera correcta, ¿de acuerdo? – me era imposible negarle nada, menos aun cuando sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos. Asentí hipnotizada, y él sonrió triunfante al mismo tiempo que retiraba sus manos de mis hombros – Entonces, ¿vamos a comisaría a ver a Charlie?

-¡No! – chille aterrada, aun no estaba preparada y lo más probable es que mi padre tampoco. Lo mejor sería esperar un poco..., prepararle – Hoy no. – supliqué – esperemos un poco. Es mejor no presentarnos de improviso. Mejor yo le aviso que quiero presentarle a alguien y... – no sabía que decir, realmente me asustaba la posible reacción de Charlie, estando el tan encaprichado con Mike tan solo por ser el hijo del alcalde... ignoraba cual era la posición económica de Edward, y la verdad, me importaba bien poco, pero dudaba que Charlie estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

- ¿Mañana, entonces? – por su rostro malhumorado deduje que no le agradaba la idea de esperar, posiblemente un día sería el máximo aplazamiento que podría obtener. O eso, o ir a buscarlo ahora a comisaría. El revuelto de estomago que me produjo esa idea me ayudo a decidirme.

- Mañana – aseguré, y Edward pareció relajarse hasta formar una sonrisa.

- Bien, en ese caso, señorita... – me tendió su brazo gentilmente, y yo lo tome encantada.

- ¿No iremos a caballo? – pregunte, extrañada.

- Así el camino es más largo – explicó – aun tengo una exagerada cantidad de preguntas que hacerte – expresó con una cálida sonrisa, mientras conducía velozmente, con temor a que alguien nos viera, una de mis manos hasta su boca.

Yo sentí como el estómago se me llenaba de mariposas, e instantes después, todo desapareció. Ya no existía Charlie, ni la Academia, ni Mike, ni los montones de casa que nos rodeaban, ni tan siquiera era consciente de la calle por la cual caminaba. Tan solo existía Edward, y yo, juntos, para siempre.

Con una sonrisa feliz, me preparé para lo que sería un extenso interrogatorio, al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo negarle nada, a él, al amor de mi vida?

Sencillamente imposible.

* * *

Hola tomodachis!!

Espero que os haya gustado este capp, como habreis visto tengo un poco más en cuenta las consideraciones de la época, Edwrad ya decidió ir a ver a charlie, pero creanme, si aun no lo hizo, es por un motivo relevante en los próximos capp... recuerdan las mujeres cotillas que lo miran con mala cara cuando ambos llegan a la academia a caballo... um... tal vez bella llegue a arrepentirse de su decisión... pero por el momento, aun les resta un capp de ser felices, después, se acercan los problemas!!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y aun más a los que deciden comentar, sus comentarios son mi uente de animo en esta cruda epoca tan cerca de los finales!! Mil garcias, solo con su ayuda, es posible la elaboración de esta historia!

Besos a todos, nos leemos pronto, By

9


	14. Los Cullem

Hola tomodachis!!

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, no saben como me alegra que les guste este pequeño intento de historia. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus consejos, trate de plasmarlos lo mejor posible en este capp, asi k espero k lo disfruten muto!!

Besitos, nos leemos, BY

* * *

Tardamos una media hora en llegar a la casa de los Cullem, la cual se hallaba perdida en una basta inmensidad de árboles y ramitas. Supe que de no ser por la ayuda de Edward me habría perdido en seguida. No obstante, no podría decir que el camino se me hizo largo, nunca antes el tiempo había circulado tan maléficamente deprisa.

Una vez nos alejamos del pueblo y de cualquier mirada indiscreta, Edward abandono su prudente alejamiento hacia mi, acariciando mi pelo con sus labios de forma imposible mientras caminábamos, tomando mi mano constantemente, y sorprendiéndome por la cintura de vez en cuado.

Nuestras conversaciones fueron bastante variadas. En ocasiones, era yo quien hacia las preguntas, y él saciaba mi curiosidad de peor o mejor gana.

- ¿Cómo es que te acercas tanto a mi? – pregunte, de forma imprudente, pero sin poder contenerme.

- ¿Te molesta? – parecía desorientado. Yo me apresure a negar rápida y efusivamente con la cabeza.

- Claro que no. Es solo que... me sorprende, antes parecía que hacías un gran esfuerzo por no devorarme – no estuve segura de emplear ese termino pero no halle ninguno mejor – En cambio ahora... es como si ya no te costara estar cerca de mi.

- No imaginas lo duro que resulta estar cerca de ti – pronunció seriamente, y yo me arrepentí de haber preguntado. – Es solo que aun es más duro no estarlo... – pronunció esas palabras en un susurro, como si se reprochara a si mismo su debilidad. – Tu sangre... me llama constantemente, la necesidad de atender a su llamada es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar.

Yo escuchaba en silencio, pero no pude evitar que un fuerte dolor me atravesara el pecho como respuesta a esa conformación. Me dolía inmensamente saber que, aun amándolo tanto, no podía evitar su sufrimiento mientras estuviese cerca de mi. Por otra parte, el miedo a que se marchara, me aterraba.

- No te preocupes – trató de suavizarse, probablemente al notar el daño que me hacían sus verdades - De todos modos ahora es más fácil, ya estoy habituado a tu olor, y me es más sencillo resistirme.

- Además no estas hambriento – añadí, especulando y deseando hartar la conversación de aquel tema que me dañaba tanto.

- No... – rió – no estoy hambriento. – luego se detuvo y me miró fijamente - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno... – comente – tengo una teoría. – mis palabras provocaron que me mirara curioso – Estas de peor humos cuando tus ojos son negros, entonces ya se que debo tener cuidado... en cambio, cuando son dorados... como ahora – me detuve un momento y pose mis ojos sobre los suyos. Su mirada era cálida, dorada oscura, pero pude apreciar como lentamente el negro iba ganando terreno – Entonces es más sencillo estar a tu lado. Supuse que es por la falta de hambre.

- Eres muy observadora, demasiado – fruncí el ceño por sus palabras, se suponía que no había ningún secreto entre nosotros, entonces, ¿qué era lo que no deseaba contarme? – Aunque supongo que es lo mejor, te hubieras enterado tarde o temprano. – me contemplo fijamente durante un momento; tuve la impresión de que esperaba algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte.

- Todavía me sorprende, que después de todo lo que sabes, no hayas decidido salir huyendo. – abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cómo podía pensar que yo sería capaz de separarme de él? – Es lo que haría cualquier personal normal – explico – e inteligente – me pareció que recalcaba esa última palabra, así que decidí variar el tema antes de que comenzara de nuevo con sus despedidas.

- ¿Falta mucho? – pregunte de golpe – Estoy deseando conocer a tú familia – tanto como deseando... me daba un poco de miedo... el qué iban a pensar de mi...

Edward me miró fijamente por unos instante, supuse que internamente luchaba sobre si protestar o no por mi cambio de tema. Por suerte pareció decidir olvidarlo, y tras uno instantes en que su risa invadió mi cerebro, habló.

- Apenas quedan cinco minutos. – después de hablar poso sus ojos en mi y me estudió cuidadosamente - ¿Estas cansada? – Un poco, pensé, pero negué con la cabeza.

- Mas bien nerviosa – especifique a media verdad. Pareció creerme, o al menos lo paso por alto.

- No te preocupes – me tranquilizo – están deseando conocerte, les aceras bien.

Sus palabras, lejos de halagarme, abrieron un agujero en mi estomago y una infinidad de posibilidades, todas ellas negativas, desfilaron por mi mente. Sin embargo, cuando se sentí su mano tomar la mía y apretarla fuertemente, cuando sentí sus ojos atrapar los míos y mirarlos con firmeza, cuando sus labios rozaron los míos en una breve pero intensa caricia, todos y cada uno de mis miedos desaparecieron. Él estaba ahí, a mi lado, más de lo que nunca hubiera podido exigir, mas de lo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a soñar, mi perfecto Romeo, a mi lado, ¿qué de malo podía pasar?

Me tranquilice y sonreí ligeramente, y solo entonces él me libero de su mirada y ambos proseguimos el camino. En breves minutos, se detuvo, y aparto las ramas de un árbol para dejarme pasar. Ante mis ojos, y por primera vez en mi vida, la casa de Edward Cullem y su familia, tomo forma para mi.

Debo reconocer que no era para nada como la había esperado. La palabra casa se quedaba corta, podría ser más bien una mansión y me quedaba corta. No obstante no fue el tamaño lo que más me impresiono, sino la calidez y luminosidad de la pintura que recubría sus paredes, las dulces y coloridas flores que rodeaban el pequeño jardín de la entrada, las magnificentes ventanas que otorgaban el paso de la luz hasta el interior. Era una mansión alegre, luminosa, nada que ver con la lúgubre casa de vampiros que me había imaginado, cuando cruce al interior, tampoco hallé los numerosos ataúdes y velas rojas que había imaginado. Era simplemente normal, la mansión de una acaudalada familia de campo, aquella en la que es habitual ver a los pequeñuelos correr por el huerto trasero, a las jovencitas reposar sobre el césped iluminadas por el Sol, a las señoras tomar el te en el jardín, y a los hombres cabalgar libremente por sus alrededores. Sin tumbas, ni ataúdes, ni cruces, ni velas que recordaran que sus habitantes no eran, por completo, humanos.

Edward pareció deleitarse por mi sorpresa, y me dirigió una mirada de superioridad acompañada de una de esas sonrisas torcidas que yo tanto amaba.

- No es cómo lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

- No. – reconocí – Es tan... humano – no había otra palabra para definir la sensación que poseía. Edward rió por mis palabras.

- ¿Te disgusta? – pregunto.

- En absoluto – negué – de echo lo prefiero así, eso demuestra una de mis teorías.

- ¿Unas más? – pregunto ofuscado por mi insistencia pero curioso. - ¿Cuál es esta vez?

- Que digas lo que digas, no eres ningún monstruo – respondí seriamente. No lo era, claro que no lo era, por mucho que el insistiera en serlo, no lo era. Era simplemente... un humano con características especiales.

Supuse por su mirada que el no estaba de acuerdo por completo con mis palabras, y parecía dispuesto a discutir, de no ser porque en ese mismo instante un pequeño ruido en las escaleras lo alerto de que no estábamos solos.

Dirigí mi vista hacía ellas, con el corazón en un puño y unas fuertes palpitaciones advirtiendo de mi nerviosismo.

Dos figuras, que identifique como Carliste y su esposa, se dirigían por ellas. El primero de ellos, de una belleza excepcional, vestía un traje compuesto por unos pantalones negros, aprisionados en la parte bajo por unas botas, una camiseta amarilla, y un chaleco negro. Su esposa, Esme, si recordaba bien el nombre que me había dado Edward, era la mujer más elegante que nunca había visto, mucho más de lo que había pensado la vez que la vi de lejos en la Iglesia, y luego el restaurante. Vestía un refinado pero sencillo vestido verde oscuro, con un recatado escote en cuadro, y algunos encajes en la falda. Sin embargo lo que más me extrañó de ella, fue la dulce expresión de su cara, levemente acorazonada, y el inmenso cariño que resplandeció en sus ojos cuando estos me enfocaron.

- Bella, cielo – me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre, los mayores generalmente preferían usar Isabella, pero aun me sorprendió más el apodo afectivo que uso para hablarme – es un placer conocerte al fin.

Tanto como su marido como ella se había acercado hasta detenerse a unos pocos pasos de distancia a nosotros. Supuse que se contenía de estrecharme la mano por miedo a asustarme.

- Así es – centré mi atención en quien hablaba, Carliste – Edward nos ha hablado tanto de ti que es un placer conocerte en persona. – miré a Edward incrédula, pero regrese mi atención a Carliste cuando volvió a hablar – Espero que te sientas cómoda entre nosotros – supuse que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido. Sonreí.

- También yo me alegro mucho de conocer a la familia de Edward – procure no atragantarme con mis palabras, debido a los nervios, pero realmente me sentía cómoda con esas personas. Edward debió notarlo porque sentí como se relajaba a mi lado.

Pareció que iba a decir algo cuando la puerta delantera se abrió de golpe trayendo consigo una riada de aire. De la anda, ante mis ojos, apareció la criatura más extraña que yo había visto hasta entonces.

De echo no es que fuese en si misma una criatura extraña, y tampoco era la primera que la veía, pero desde ese mismo momento, supe que Alice Cullem, no era como las demás.

Vestía lo que parecían ser unos pantalones azul oscuro de hombre, sin embargo no terminaban de serlo por completo, pues el talle de la cintura era el adecuado para una mujer y destacaba las curvas de sus caderas. La tela permanecía pegada a sus muslos y rodillas hasta un poco por debajo de esta, donde sobresalían unas oscuras botas de cuero con algunos adornos plateados. La parte de arriba de su vestimenta la completaba lo que parecía ser un jersey de hilo filo, demasiado femenino para ser de hombre, y con un escote triangulas que dejaba al descubierto el comienzo de sus pechos. Por sus formar y la agilidad con la que se movía, deduje que tampoco llevaba corsé.

La contemple absorta durante unos segundos; jamás en mi vida había imaginado que una mujer pudiera vestir así, y por las caras de horror de Carliste y su esposa, supuse que esa apariencia tan solo la utilizaba en familia, y les asustaba mi posible reacción ante ella.

No obstante, no fue eso lo que más me sorprendió de Alice Cullem, sino que, olvidando toda la prudencia que el resto de su familia mostraba, no dudo en arrojarse a mis brazos y abrazarme con fuerza.

- Bella, no sabes que feliz me hace conocerte, desde que lo vi estuve deseando que llegara este momento – sus palabras, confusas al principio, cobraron sentido al recordar lo que Edward me había dicho de ella y sus visiones. Supuse que ella había visto ese mismo momento desde el momento en que Edward me invitó a su casa y yo acepte, tal vez incluso antes. Finalmente Alice pareció calmarse y me soltó, aun mirándome a los ojos – Espero que seamos grandes amigas, Bella.

Y para sorpresa de todos, sonreí. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo pensaba, lo único que estaba segura era que acabaría siendo amiga de Alice, aunque probablemente eso ella ya lo supiera.

- Me encantaría – respondí sinceramente, a lo que ella rió guiñándome un ojo. No dijo nada más porque en ese momento una figura más entró por la puerta, y otras dos bajaron por las escaleras.

- Jasper – llamó Alice alegremente al que cruzaba la puerta en ese instante – ven a conocer a Bella.

El joven se limito a asentir y con una pequeña sonrisa se acerco a mi y me tendió la mano, sentí una pequeña paz mientras se la estrechaba, y no comprendí porque Edward se tensó a mi lado, hasta que recordé que Jasper era el que peor llevaba el asuntillo de la dieta vegetariana.

- Encantada de conocerte, Bella – saludo formalmente.

- Lo mismo digo – respondí tímidamente.

- Edward – trono una voz desde el bajo de las escaleras – no nos dijiste que nuestra futura cuñadita era tan tímida – giré mi vista a quien hablaba, supuse que era Emmet por su aspecto corpulento y su sentido del humor. Sin embargo, me congele un instante ante la inmensa mirada de hielo que su compañera me dedicaba. Ella debía ser Rosalie, y desde el momento en que la vi no tuve ninguna duda de que me odiaba. – Feliz de conocerte, Bella – la voz de Emmet retrajo de nuevo mi atención hacía él, ahora se había acercado y me tendía su mano, que yo acepte de buen grado, aun apelmazada por la fría mirada de Rosalie.

- Igualmente – respondí, tratando que no me temblara la voz.

- Espero que tu estancia aquí se agradable, y si el tonto de mi hermano te hace alguna de las suyas, no dudes en decírmelo... le daré su merecido – le sonreí por sus palabras, desde luego Emmet era simpático.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – prometí. – pero no creo que sea necesario – me apresure a añadir ante la imponente mirada de Edward – Es todo un caballero – pronuncié sarcásticamente, provocando que todos, menos Rosalie sonrieran, y que Emmet estallara en carcajadas.

- Vamos Bella, no es necesario que mientas por él – se burló Alice – todos conocemos sus grande dotes de... caballero

Nuevas risas siguieron a su comentario, y yo me habría encontrado perfectamente a gusto entre ellos de no ser por el escalofrío que recorría mi espalda cada vez que miraba a Rosalie. Tratando de huir de su mirada, recorrí la sala detenidamente, hasta detenerme en un piano de cola que lucía en un rincón.

- ¿Tocáis el piano? – pregunte curiosa.

- Solo Edward lo hace – respondió Esme – no me digas que note ha hablado de su gran afición por la música. – Yo mire a Edward acusatoriamente, respondiendo así a la pregunta. Él se encogió de hombros – Desde siempre le gusto escuchar música, y es un gran compositor de piano, ¿por qué no tocas algo a Bella, Edward? – por la expresión del aludido supuse que no tenía precisamente muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero y insistí.

- Por favor, me encantaría escucharte tocar – suplique con los ojos más tierno que fui capaz de crear.

- Si tu quieres – respondió resignado – no se hablar más – y sonrió.

Para mis sorpresa me condujo hasta el piano y me acomodo en el banquillo, a su lado. Inmediatamente comenzó a tocar una música que yo nunca había escuchado, pero sin duda hermosa, propia de Bhettowen, o Vivaldi ...

- Es hermosa... – susurré, recostándome en su hombro, al darme cuenta de que todos los demás miembros de la familia se habían retirado para darnos intimidad. Apenas lo creí posible.

- ¿Te gusta? – asentí – la compuse yo, para Esme. – Lo miré asombrada, y de pronto un extraño nudo se formo en mi estomago, ¿acaso había algo que fuera incapaz de hacer? ¿cómo podía un ser tan perfecto estar enamorado de mi?

De pronto la música giró, a otra más rápida, apasionada, pero con un toque de tristeza y melancolía.

- Esta – señaló – la compuse pensando en ti.

- Es preciosa – susurré, tratando de embriagarme con su sonido, no podía crear que Edward hubiera compuesto esas canción pensando en mi.

Tardé bastante tiempo en darme cuenta que esa era la misma canción que Edward tatareaba la noche pasada, mientras me mecía en mi cama, esperando que me durmiera. Cuando lo comprendí, mis sentidos se hallaban embriagados por el sonido de la música y el fragante aroma que Edward desprendía. Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente y lo último que pensé, es que quería pasar el resto e mi vida a su lado, pasara lo que pasase, costara lo que costase. Aquel, sin luchar a dudas, era el amor de mi vida.

* * *

Espero k les haya gustado este capp, y lo hayan disfrutado mucho.

Por desgracia el proximo capp me tardare un poko mas en publicar, porque esta semana va a ser horrible con los finales, de todos modos dependera de la cantidad de reviews k reciba, ya que ellos me dan la fuerza y el animo para continuar!

También aviso que ahí comienzan los problemas, k serán un par de chapp, más, y después las soluciones, k serán otros dos o tres, así k lentamente ya nos vamos acercando al final. Con un poko de sueete en las dos semanas k me kedan para irme de vacaciones se los dejo finalizado, pero repito, todo ellos dependera de sus maravillosos y animadores comentarios, dado que tambien tengo que dedicar mi tiempo a mi otro fic, que esta algo abandonado.

Muchos besos todos, y gracias de antemano, hasta la proxima, By

6


	15. vuelve pronto

Hola amigas/os!!

Primero k nada agradecer todos vuestros reviews, fueron doce en esta ocasión, y de veras os lo agradezco mucho! Ni imagináis la alegría que me produce saber que os gusta mi fic, me hace realmente feliz!! Ellos me animaron a escribir, a pesar del escaso tiempo k me queda, así k espero k disfrutéis de capp, besos, By!!

* * *

Ecos de melodía resonaban en mi mente, que por lo demás, reposaba en la penumbra. No era consciente de nada, únicamente, en ocasiones sentía un extraño y frío ardor en distintas partes de mi cuerpo. Por lo demás, la oscuridad lo invadía todo. Sin embargo no era una oscuridad terrorífica, amenazante, mas bien rebosaba de calma, tranquilidad solo enturbiada por el embriagador sonido de la música. Mi mente se encontraba cómoda en ese lugar, y a pesar de que una silenciosa vocecilla me señalaba que aquello no era real, sino un sueño, yo no deseaba abandonar ese sueño..., no lo deseaba, hasta que recordé, que algo muy superior al más maravilloso de los sueños, me esperaba al otro lado de mi conciencia.

Lentamente mis ojos se fueron abriendo, tratando de hallar ese "algo" cuya belleza y perfección competía con la más pura imaginación. No tarde mucho en hallarlo, abrazándome, rodeándome con sus brazos, con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, y su perfecta mirada fija en el más mínimo detalle de mis movimientos. No pude evitarlo, la sonrisa escapo de mis labios al instante en que lo descubrí a mi lado, no fue un gesto intencionado, simplemente Edward me hacía feliz, su compañía se había convertido en el aliciente de mi existencia, todo lo que antes era gris, tosco y vacío, había cobrado color, vida y sentido, tras su llegada. A su lado era feliz y no me sabía capaz de seguir viviendo si el se marchara. La dulce melodía que había invadido mis sueños se volvió a hacer presente en mi mente cuando él empezó a tararearla. Me estreche más a su pecho, pensar que la había compuesto solo pensando en mi... Fue entonces cuando recordé, y las últimas imágenes vividas volvieron a mi memoria.

- Edward, lo siento – murmuré apenada y él me miró curioso. Trate de explicarme y asegurarme de que no eran simples alucinaciones – me quede dormida, ¿cierto? – él asintió.

- No debes disculparte por eso. – replicó suavemente – has llevado uno días muy agitados, necesitas descansar... – supe a lo que se refería, al igual que supe que se sentía culpable por ello.

- Pero tu música era hermosa – insistí – Fue muy grosero de mi parte quedarme dormida mientras escuchaba... – cerré los ojos apenada, tratando de recordar el lindo sonido de las notas.

- No te preocupes por eso – repuso, sonriente – si te gusto en verdad la tocaré para ti cuantas veces quieras.

- ¿De verdad? ¿lo prometes? – pregunte ansiosa, no solo por la música, sino por lo que esa promesa conllevaba, a saber, permanecer siempre a mi lado.

Él solo asintió, divertido por mi reacción.

- Claro – aceptó – prometo tocar para ti siempre que tu me lo pidas – fue increíble el efecto que tuvieron esas palabras sobre mi, de repente, me sentía la mujer más dichosa de la Tierra. Sin embargo recordé algo...

- De seguro tu familia debe pensar que soy una maleducada al irme así, sin siquiera despedirme – y la cortante mirada de Rosalie regreso a mis pensamientos.

- Por supuesto que no – negó firmemente – de echo ellos no se encontraban en la casa. Decidieron darnos nuestro espacio y se retiraron a cazar... debía hacerlo, de todos modos.

- ¿Qué piensan de mi? – le interrogue ansiosa.

- Ellos te quieren mucho. – me aseguró, y por la forma en que me miró a los ojos en ese momento pude jurar que sus palabras eran ciertas. – Esme esta feliz de que yo halla encontrado al fin a la persona con la que compartir mi vida. Carliste dice que si yo te quiero y tu me quieres – se detuvo un instante para posar sus labios sobre los míos – merece la pena que luchemos por estar juntos, Jasper y Emmet me apoyan, y te encuentras una persona muy valiente para acudir a nuestra casa sin prejuicios y Alice... – se contuvo un momento y sonrió – ella esta entusiasmada, deseando conocerte y llevarte de compras; le sorprende encontrar a una mujer con sus mismas ideas, y que esa mujer sea lo novia de su aburrido hermano... – sonrió cínico – te aseguro que podría hacerte pasar por su regalo de cumpleaños favorito.

Sus palabras, y sus labios posados sobre mi pelo, disiparon cualquier duda que pudiera tener, y solo cuando dejo de acariciarme con ellos, caí en la cuenta de que había omitido por completo a un miembro de la familia, supuse, a propósito.

- Pero Rosalie... – callé, no sabía muy bien como definir la mirada de odio y rencor que ella me dedicaba.

- No te preocupes por ella – me tranquilizó, pero reparé en que no hacía nada por negar mis suposiciones – Rosalie es... el miembro más tradicional de mi familia. Al contrario que Alice, ella acuerda con la mayor parte de las reglas que rigen la sociedad, es por eso que a ti te ve... – se detuvo dubitativo, buscando, supuse, la palabra adecuada para no lastimarme.

- Distinta – aventuré, y él asintió.

- No le gusta el modo en que nos relacionamos, piensa que eres muy poco recatada para ser una mujer – su comentario me hizo sonreír; sin lugar dudas, especialmente cuando ambos nos encontrábamos a solas, en mi cuarto, sobre la cama, abrazados, con la sombra del crepúsculo adentrándose en la ventana – Pero note preocupes por ella – me aconsejó después de unos minutos – estoy seguro de que cambiara con el tiempo. Rosalie es muy cabezota – añadió, como si eso aplacara todo lo demás.

Permanecimos algo más de tiempo abrazados, con mi cabeza recostada contra su pecho, mientras sus labios se movía dulcemente sobre mi cabello. Lentamente gire mi rostro hacia él, y nuestros labios se encontraron. Creí que había ascendido al cielo. Su boca atrapó la mía, tiernamente. Las leves caricias que esta me proporcionaba me hacían estremecer de placer. Unas revoltosas mariposas hicieron su hogar a mi estómago, y sin poder resistirlo introduje mi lengua en su boca, ávida de sus besos, sus caricias, su paladar...

Lamentablemente había excedido las estrictas normas que Edward había establecido sobre mantener mi lengua a una distancia prudente de sus dientes ponzoñosos. Se alejo de mi precavido, y no regreso hasta que estuvo seguro mis impulsos hormonales fueron retenidos.

- Sabes que es necesario, Bella – me reprochó, a lo que yo no pude protestar, pero tampoco apoyar. Simplemente lo mire resignada, al fin y al cabo, para una pareja de novios, ya era mucha la intimidad que compartíamos, superior a la de la mayoría de las parejas, no obstante, me era costoso, demasiado costoso reprimir los impulsos que inundaban mi cuerpo y sentido cada vez que nuestra piel se juntaba y un profundo choque electrizante revivía partes de mi cuerpo que yo creía inertes hasta entonces.

Con un leve rubor de mejillas, y agradeciendo que el no pudiera leerme la mente, me volví a cobijar entre sus brazos, a lo que él no puso excusa.

- Bella, creo que debería irme – murmuro pasado un rato.

- ¿Tan pronto? – mi voz sonó acongojada, llevaba días sin separarme de él y no deseaba hacerlo ahora.

- Te comente que mi familia fue de caza, y creo que debería ir con ellos – me tensé entre sus brazos. De caza. Eso significaba que pasaría varios días fuera, sin embargo...

- De acuerdo – acepté. No deseaba interferir en sus necesidades, quería que se diese cuenta que su condición no era ningún impedimento para mi. No óbstate no pude evitar añadir - ¿volverás, verdad?

- Lo prometo – murmuró solemnemente – ahora que te he encontrado, por muy egoísta que sea, no podría sobrevivir sin ti. – sus palabras me relajaron, volvería. Aun así los días lejos de su compañía se me harían eternos – Tardaré menos de lo que piensas, en un par de días estaré aquí.

- Pensaré en ti a cada instante – prometí.

- Y cuando regrese, le contaremos a Charlie sobre nosotros – advirtió él, señalándome que no lo había olvidado. Yo asentí. – Sinceramente, me gustaría permanecer aquí un día más y explicárselo, pero Alice dijo que sería mejor ir ahora y estar de regreso lo antes posible... y cuando ella dice algo, lo más sabio es hacerle caso.

- No te preocupes – sonreí – ve, y diviértete..., y regresa pronto.

- Lo haré. – pronuncio soléenme, y en esta ocasión fueron sus labios quienes buscaron los míos, y fue su lengua la que invadió de mi boca. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, concentrándome en el mar de maravillosas sensaciones que revoloteaban en mi estomago, cuando volví a abrirlos, él se había ido.

La pesadumbre me invadió de pronto sin poder evitarlo. Edward se había ido, y saberlo lejos de mi me producía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, más halla de lo que habría podido esperar. Al fin y al cabo, él volvería, me lo había prometido, volvería, ¿no?

Desganada y enfadada conmigo misma, decidí retirarme a dormir antes de que Charlie regresara del trabajo. No me creía capaz de sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien, y por otro lado odiaba el interrogatorio al que de seguro me vería sometida. Lo mejor sería dormir, dormir y olvidar, y mañana sería otro día, un nuevo día... alejada de él, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Ni yo misma lo llegaba a sospechar.

* * *

Holita, Eward fans!!

Como ven este capp fue algo más cortito, pero apenas no tenía tiempo y de otro modo no hubiera podido publicar hasta el finde, así k al menos les dejo esto!

Espero k igual os haya gustado, y advertiros que este es un capp de transición por llamarlo de algún modo. Explico, hasta ahora me he ido guiando por la cronología y los sucesos de crepúsculo, por supuesto con algunos cambios y trasladándolo todo a la época del siglo XIX, sin embargo a partir de este capp dejo similitudes a un lado, ahora será todo, o la mayor parte de mi invención, la verdad tengo algunas ideas muy buenas que espero no las defrauden!!

Igual si estáis desacordes con este planteamiento os ruego que me lo trasmitáis, y sería capaz de replantearme la situación, todo depende de ustedes.

Pero por ahora les dejo, besitos, y espero vuestros reviews para publicar lo antes posible, se cuidas, By

4


	16. lejos de ti

Hola queridisimas Edward fans!!

Aki les traigo un nuevo capp, en compensación a los trece encantadores reviews que me mandaron ayer todas ustedes. Ya ven, en cuanto tengo un jequecito libre me pongo a escribir como loka, incluso olvide pasar el cuanderno de mates por poder colgarles hoy en nuevo capp... aunque el profesor me va a matar, no hice nada en todo el cuerso y me lo fotocopie de una amiga para rellenarlo hoy... pero tras recibir sus increíble comentarios, estaba casi obligada a escribir... De todos modos tratare de hacer algo ahora, asi k les dejo, disfrunten el capp, by!!

* * *

Aquella noche retorne a mi pesadilla inicial, en la que me encontraba en la misma habitación que Edward, pero por mucho que corriera tras él, este siempre se desvanecía antes de lograr alcanzarle. Desperté aterrada a eso de las cinco de la mañana, y supe que no podría volver a dormirme. Tampoco era tan malo, después de todo llevaba varios días durmiendo horas extras. Aun así me negué a levantarme y prender la vela, por extraño que pudiera parecer ni tan siquiera tenía deseos de leer mi tan amado Romeo y Julieta. Por el contrario, permanecí tumbada sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, soñando con mi verdadero y único amor. Edward. Aun me era difícil creer que él me amara, la sensación de que en cualquier momento pudiera arrepentirse y marcharse, sin siquiera detenerse a decir adiós, me perseguía como un hierro candente a punto de ser ingresado en mi temblorosa piel. Sin embargo, sus palabras, abrazos, el recuerdo de sus besos sobre mi piel, mis labios... todo ellos aplacaba el temor y lo mantenía lejos, aun sin borrarlo por completo.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que creí posible, era asombroso ver como su simple recuerdo era capaz de acelerar el tiempo. Pronto no me quedó más remedió que abandonar mi calientita y acogedora cama, impregnada aun con su deleitoso aroma, y comenzar a ataviarme para un nuevo día en la Academia. Era asombroso ver como el mundo seguía funcionando tras su marcha, mientras que yo parecía sumida en un letargo que no desaparecería hasta su regreso. Con requerido esfuerzo y concentración, terminé de vestirme y preparé la cartera para asistir a clases.

Adormilada descendí por las escaleras que daban a la pequeña cocina, y un leve retortijón en mi estomago me indico que no tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimos para comer, por lo que sería mejor marchar directamente hacia el pueblo. Decidida me encaré hacía la salida, y no fue hasta que mis soñolientos ojos estuvieron a centímetros de distancia de esta, cuando me percaté que algo grande y encrespado la bloqueaba. Charlie.

No tarde ni cinco segundos en percatarme que el rostro de Charlie no era el mismo que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver y tratar, por el contrario, se veía furioso, serio y defraudado. Un cosquilleo atravesó mi columna recorriendo mi espalda. Algo no estaba bien, y por desgracia tenía la certeza de que pronto averiguaría el motivo de su enfado, de seguro relacionado conmigo.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte, Isabella? – su voz sonó fría y distante, con rabia contenida. Yo asentí quedamente. – ¿Si...? ¿A dónde? – fui incapaz de responder, simplemente, estaba congelada – Por supuesto, una jovencita como tu que únicamente se preocupa por su educación, ¿adónde iría si no es a la Academia? – contuve el aliento. Había algo que ocultaba, que me oculta, y no estaba segura de desear saber qué era ello – A no ser que claro, la jovencita le dijese al crédulo de su padre que era allí donde iba, cuando realmente lo que hacía era irse a ver a escondidas con su amante.

Me quede helada. ¿Amante? ¿De donde demonios había sacado mi padre la palabra amante? De mi no por supuesto.

- Yo no tengo ningún amante – repliqué sin pensar, ofuscada por la fuerte acusación, cuando, por un momento, la imagen de Edward atravesó mi cerebro. Tal vez era a él a quien se refería Charlie. De seguro esas viejas chismosas del pueblo nos había visto juntos a caballo y se habían precipitado a sacar conclusiones. Nada mejor que manchar la reputación de una jovencita recién llegada para aliviar el cansancio y la monotonía de ese pequeño lugar. De todos modos Edward no era mi amante. Novio, tal vez. El amor de mi vida, eso seguro. Pero, ¿amante? Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por un momento, al imaginar la situación que describía mi padre. Decididamente Edward no era mi amante. Ni siquiera estaba muy segura si yo habría permitido tal cosa en caso de que él insistiera, lo que si estaba segura era que él nunca lo permitiría. No con sus estúpidas normas e innecesarias precauciones sobre mantener mi delicado y frágil cuerpo a salvo de sus dientes ponzoñosos y su extraordinaria fuera. No, el nunca lo permitiría, y sin poder evitarlo, me eche a reír. Nervios quizá, o la sensación de enfado al ver que mi padre me acusaba de algo que yo, aunque quisiera, jamás podría hacer.

"!Plaf!"

Mis quedas risas histéricas fueron sofocadas por la poderosa mano de mi padre golpeando mi cara. Apenas lo podía creer. Mi padre me había pegado. Puede que eso fuera algo normal en otras casas, pero Charlie y yo siempre nos habíamos entendido de modo más civilizado. A excepción del momento en que le recrimine porque mamá lo había abandonado, recién llegados a Forks, en la cual reconozco que tenía motivos sobrados, esta era la primera vez que él osaba levantarme la mano sin razón y algo dentro de mi se rompió cuando lo hizo. Supe que nuestra relación nunca volvería a ser la misma.

- No solo me tomas el pelo diciéndome que a ti lo único que te interesa es estudiar – sus palabras resultaron atropelladas, como si se esforzara por pronunciarlas todas lo más rápido posible. – No solo te conformas con abusar de la inapropiada libertad que siempre te he concedido. Ni siquiera te molestas en esconder la descocada relación que mantienes con tu amante, de la que todo el pueblo habla. Abusas de mi confianza, y tan siquiera tienes la poca vergüenza de tratar de excusarte. Y por si fuera poco – sus palabras pasaron a ser gritos – ¡tienes el valor de reírte en mi cara!

Notaba como mi corazón aumentaba el ritmo, y no pude evitar morderme los labios preocupada. Reconocía que tal y como él lo pintaba yo era la peor de las hijas y de las mujeres, sin embargo también me ofuscaba que mi propio padre fuera capaz de dudar de mi de esa manera. Que confiara más en las lenguas viperinas de los pueblerinos que en su propia hija.

De acuerdo con que mis acciones no correspondían a las de una dama recatada y honesta. Me había dejado ver a solas, y a caballo, con un hombre que tenía mi edad, y cuya presencia junto con la de su familia, no era muy apreciada en el pueblo. Pero de ahí, a convertirme en su amante, había una gran diferencia, y mi padre debería darse cuenta de ella. Yo podría ser descocada, irrespetuosa, orgullosa y cuantos defectos quisiera adjuntarme, pero lo que él describía era una arpía, y eso si que yo no lo era.

Pese a todo lamente no haber escuchado a Edward y permitido que me acompañara a hablar con mi padre antes de ir a visitar a su familia. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era, en gran parte, culpa mía. Solo por ello trate de calmarme y examinar la situación desde otra perspectiva. Cuando lo hice, decidí que lo más prudente sería hablar y explicar a Charlie lo que en verdad había sucedido. Edward volvería un par de días después, apoyaría mi versión y asunto solucionado.

- Escucha papá – pronuncie con clama – no fue así como sucedió, yo...

- ¡No! – gritó - ¡Ni una palabras más! – pauso y respiro fuertemente – He sido un padre generoso y permisivo, y lo único que esperaba a cambio era un poco de dignidad y respeto por pare de mi hija, pero resulta que ella esta más ocupada dándose revolcones con quién sabe quién... ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Se acabo, Bella. – me asuste de la mirada que me dedico en aquel momento, estaba convencida de que no auguraba nada bueno. – Se acabo el tomarme por inútil. A partir de hoy las cosas cambian. No volverás a salir a ningún sitio de no ser con mi compañía o con la de alguien que yo halla autorizado. Dejarás de asistir a esa horrible academia. Permanecerás bajo mis ordenes hasta que seas mayor de edad o te cases, y te recuerdo que para lo primero aun te quedan varios años.

Le miré asustada, no podía creer que Charlie estuviera hablando en serio, de veras me creía capaz de permanecer encerrada hasta ser mayor de edad... porque lo de casarse estaba descontado... Aun así, ni él mismo me podría impedir seguir viendo a Edward, él era mi vida, y nadie me podría apartar de su lado. Pese a todo, la idea de permanecer encerrada, y que se me imposibilitara el derecho a la educación, añadido a mi herido orgullo, fue más de lo que pude soportar.

- ¡No tienes derecho! – proteste con un elevado tono de voz.

- ¡Soy tu padre! – replicó - por supuesto que tengo derecho a ordenar tu vida. Esta visto que tu no eres capaz de hacerlo.

Lo mire entre furiosa y dolida. Furiosa por sus acusaciones, su bofetada, y su privación de libertad. Dolida porque realmente él me creyera capaz de algo así, porque ya no confiara más en mi, porque, de algún modo, nunca confió en mi.

- No me mires así, Bella. – su tono pareció más relajado, pero igualmente decidido - Lamento haberte golpeado, pero con el tiempo comprenderás que esto es lo mejor para ti. Aun eres joven, y alocada, no sabes lo que te conviene en la vida. – pauso unos momentos, pareció reflexionar – El joven Newton sigue interesado en ti. Le di permiso para que te visitara, con él tienes permitido salir; por supuesto en horas decentes. También puede venirte a visitar tu nueva amiga... Jessica creo que se llama. Me informe de ella y es una jovencita decente y bien educada. Creo que te hará mucho bien su compañía. – sus palabras me dieron ganas de vomitar, principalmente por que leía en sus ojos su creencia de ser generoso al otorgarme tales concesiones. No obstante de nuevo su mirada tornó seria y supe que algo malo se avecinaba. – Por supuesto queda totalmente prohibido que te veas, o mantengas cualquier tipo de contacto con el desgraciado que se aprovecho de ti. Si en cualquier momento os veo juntos, no dudare en hacer honor a mi cargo y encerrar a ese mal nacido por lo que le resta de vida.

Mis ojos se abrieron fuertemente, mi corazón latió con fuerza, y mi respiración quedó paralizada. Ninguna de sus anteriores palabras me había lastimado tanto como esta última frase lo había echo. No me permitía ver a Edward. Encerraría a Edward si él se atrevía a buscarme. Pero Edward era un vampiro, encontraría la forma de escapar de mi padre, ¿no? ¿Se vería acaso obligado a marcharse para conservar su libertad, para proteger a su familia? Y lo más importante, ¿me levaría a mi con él? Y aun si lo hiciera ¿podía yo acompañarle sabiendo que por mi culpa tanto él como su familia serían perseguidos y obligados a abandonar su hogar? Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas posibles respuestas. Lo único que sabía era que nadie, enfatizando, nadie, sería capaz de alejarme de él, la luz de mi vida, el motivo de mi existencia. Y el primer obstáculo era mi padre.

- No puedes hacer eso – me sorprendió lo calmado y firme de voz, a pesar de que interiormente sufría un colapso mental y emocional – No permitiré que me alejes de él.

La dureza y estabilidad de mis palabras sorprendió a Charlie, tanto que por un momento hubo de permanecer en silencio. Sin embargo pronto note como su mente se llenaba de ira y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

- ¡No eres nadie para decidir! – estalló. - ¡Yo soy quien sabe lo que te conviene!

- ¡Es mi vida! – repliqué, con furia.

- ¡Y tu eres mi hija, y me obedecerás! – por un momento calló, y yo me estremecí, parecía apunto de darle un ataque. Me pregunte cuan débil podía ser su salud. Desde luego, ya no era joven, y era mi padre, pero intentaba separarme de Edward – Isabella, por favor, comprende – su voz se apreció más tranquila, casi suplicante – Él no te conviene. Manchara tu reputación y te dejara abandonada, tal vez con un hijo a cuestas...

- Él no es así – protesté, y por un segundo desee que Edward estuviera a mi lado, apoyándome, presentándose ante mi padre. Pero no podía desear lo imposible, y había sido yo quien decidió retrasar ese momento. Cuanto me arrepentía – Tú no lo conoces... si dejaras que...

- ¡No! – negó regresando a su tono imperioso. - ¡Se acabo! Es demasiado tarde jovencita. Ahora mismo te irás a tu habitación y no saldrás de allí hasta que recapacites... y por supuesto ¡no volverás a ver a ese hombre jamás!

No lo soporte. Era mi padre, y en cierto sentido lo quería, pero no me sabía capaz de controlarme si seguía pronunciando infamias contra mi novio e insistiendo en la idea de separarme de él. Tratando de contener las lagrimas de rabias que comenzaban a escapar por mis párpados, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacía las escaleras.

- Espero, por tu bien, que no te arrepientas – El susurro de mi voz fue más frío de lo que había pretendido, y estoy segura que Charlie permaneció inmóvil largo tiempo tratando de asimilar mis palabras, sin embargo, no me moleste en averiguarlo. Ascendí por las escaleras y no me detuve hasta entrar en mi cuarto, donde me apresuré a echar el pestillo, y una vez asegurado, me tumbe sobre la cama incapaz de contener mis lagrimas.

Transcurrí el resto del día y la noche en mi cuarto. Aunque Charlie subió en repetidas ocasiones y me pidió que bajara a comer, me negué a hacerlo. Dudaba que mi estomago fuera capaz de alimentarse sin vomitarlo todo después, además lo último que deseaba era ver la cara de Charlie de nuevo, pues sabía que una parte de mi la odiaría, y no deseaba hacerlo. Decidí permanecer encerrada hasta la vuelta de Edward. Probablemente no se tardaría más de un día, dos como mucho.

Pasaba las horas imaginando nuestro reencuentro, cuando él ascendiera por mi ventana y me arropara entre sus brazos. En ese momento no me importaría llorar y desahogarme, pues sabía que él estaría ahí para consolarme. También visualizaba el momento de después, cuando le explicara todo lo sucedido, aunque quizá ya lo hubiera leído en la mente de mi padre, y sin ningún tipo de duda o temor, él me jurara que no debía preocuparme, que estaríamos juntos siempre. De seguro iría hablar con Charlie, y le explicaría lo ocurrido, y aunque en un principio mi padre pudiera protestar, estaba segura que tras hablar con Edward y conocer a su familia y los recursos que esta disponía, dejaría sus pegas a un lado y permitiría nuestra relación. Si; sin lugar a dudas todo saldría bien. Tan solo debía ser paciente y esperar a que Edward regresara a arroparme en sus brazos.

Aun así no pude evitar que un pequeño atisbo de miedo creciera en mi interior, lentamente al principio, pero cobrando fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Por qué Edward no regresaba? ¿por qué no volvía a mi? ¿Sería acaso que ya no me quería? Bien, eso era una estupidez, una tontería, él me había prometido regresar en un par de días, y apenas había transcurrido el primero.

El amanecer del día siguiente me sorprendió despierta. Esa noche no había dormido, tan solo algunos momentos de sueño de los que despertaba dudada y atemorizada por las pesadillas. No hice amago de incorporarme de la cama. ¿Para qué? Charlie lo había dejado muy claro. Nada de salir, nada de estudiar, nada de Academia. Hace unas semanas eso habría supuesto mi muerte, sin embargo ahora tenía algo mucho más importante por lo que preocuparme, algo mucho más valioso, y fácil de perder. Tal y como esperaba, al cabo de un rato Charlie toco a mi puerta.

- Isabella, baja a desayunar, encerrándote solo demuestras lo inmadura que aun eres – sonaba serio, pero no enfadado, al menos no como ayer, pero aun así yo no me sentía capaz de bajar y enfrentarlo, ni a él, ni al mundo.

Permanecí en silencio y al cabo de un tiempo él se retiro. La escena se repitió durante la hora de la comida y de la cena. A pesar de llevar ya dos días sin comer, no me encontraba hambrienta, por el contrario, mi estomago se encontraba repleto de preocupaciones y angustias, que no hubieran dejado paso a la comida. Cuando me retire a dormir aquel día, trate de animarme lo más posible, y un pequeño alo de esperanza surgió en mi mente. Ya habían transcurrido exactamente dos noches y dos días desde la marcha de Edward, contando la que estaba por venir, eran tres noches. Me asombraba la cantidad de horas que había permanecido alejada de él, sin embargo, eso significaba que ya quedaba menos para su vuelta. Lo más probable es que llegara al día siguiente. Con eso en mente, me obligue a mi misma a dormir con el propósito de que las horas transcurrieran más rápidamente.

De nuevo tuve pesadillas aquélla noche, pero nada comparado al sufrimiento que sentí al despertar, mientras transcurrían las horas del día siguiente, tres días justos desde su marcha, y él seguía sin aparecer. Mis esperanzas se desvanecían, y el miedo crecía en mi interior. ¿Por qué habría él de volver? ¿no sería más feliz lejos de mi? Yo no era nada, tan solo una humana tonta, molesta y torpe, en cambio, él... lo era todo. ¿por qué habría de fijarse en mi? ¿por qué sacrificarse por mi? ¿por qué malgastar su vida a mi lado, pudiendo disfrutar la eternidad de modos mucho más atrayentes? Mi único consuelo eran sus palabras, tan vividas cuando las dijo, tan lejanas ahora que las recordaba.

Lo prometo – murmuró solemnemente – ahora que te he encontrado, por muy egoísta que sea, no podría sobrevivir sin ti. – sus palabras me relajaron, volvería. Aun así los días lejos de su compañía se me harían eternos – Tardaré menos de lo que piensas, en un par de días estaré aquí.

Es cierto, él me amaba, y por eso regresaría. Me amaba, ¿cierto? ¿o habrían bastado un par de días separados para que se diese cuenta de lo inútil que yo era y de lo feliz que sería lejos de mi? No. Me negaba a creerlo. Sin embargo las horas pasaban, lentas, como agonías, y la soledad se hacía más palpable a mi alrededor.

La tercera noche que viví en su ausencia fue la peor de todas. Mi cuerpo estaba débil, por la falta de alimento, pero era mi alma la que peor se hallaba. Rasgada, dolida, muerta, con la esperanza falleciendo junto al transcurrir insaciable del tiempo. No logré dormir; tan solo me sumía en un estado de pesado sopor que podía durar tanto pequeños minutos como largas horas. Mi ilusión de que Edward regresara era cada vez más débil, y por otro lado mi estado permanente de encierro me impedía despejarme y recibir el aire puro sobre mi rostro. Tres días sin comer, y sin apenas moverme de la cama, podía llegar a ser peligroso. Probablemente Charlie también lo pensó, porque fue esa misma mañana cuando su paciencia golpeó el límite.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! – su potente voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, perdida como estaba en uno de mis dolorosos ensimismamientos, uno en el que solo regresaba para decirme que no me amaba y que nunca podría estar a mi lado. Pensándolo bien, quizá fuera mejor que él no regresara. De ese modo mi maltrecho corazón podría imaginar que si no lo hizo fue por causas mayores, aunque no era capaz de visualizar ninguna, y no porque no me amara. - ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo si no quieres que la eche abajo! – sus palabras eran serias, y supe que hablaba en serio.

- Un momento – supliqué, y me sobresaltó lo débil que se escuchaba mi voz.

Lentamente me incorpore de la cama, y casi arrastrándome logré llegar hasta la puerta. La verdad era que ya no me importaba ver a Charlie, ni tampoco el no poder salir de casa. Desde el momento en que supe que Edward no iba a volver, todo dejo de importarme. Con un sumo esfuerzo logre abrir el picaporte, y casi sin tempo para apartarme Charlie entró en mi habitación.

Su cara era de puro enfado la primera vez que la enfoqué con mis ojos, sin embargo cambió por completo una vez él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Ya no se veía enfadado, más bien asustado, muy preocupado.

- Isabella, ¿estas enferma, te encuentras bien? – su voz llegó a mi desde muy lejos.

Algo me ocurría, sentía mis ojos nublarse, la imagen de Charlie proyectaba a escasos centímetros de mi, era sustituida por el perfil de alguien muy conocido. Veía sus ojos dorados superpuestos por los de mi padre. El rostro de preocupación de Charlie se reflejaba en el de Edward también. Sus labios se movían, hablándome, pero yo no era capaz de escuchar. Todo se volvió negro, e instantes después caí al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Hola tomodachis!!

En primera trato de aclarar algunas posibles dudas, ok?

Bueno, recuerdan cuando les dije que las viejecillas cotiilas les causrian problemas a nuestros enamorados? Pues ahí los tienen, y también la razón porla que no quise informar a Charlie de su noviazgo tan deprisa... ya les tenía pensado este problemilla, jajaja!!

Bien, veamos, cuando Charlie le dice a bella que debe obedecerle hasta ser mayor de edad y k para eso aun queda tiempo, se refiere a k, antiguamente la mayoría de edad se alcanzaba a los 21 en el caso de los hombre y a los 24 en el caso de las chicas, o al menos así era en mi país. De todos modos lo que si es seguro, es que no se era mayor de esas a los 18, por lo k a bella aun le restan varios años de obediencia a Charlie.

Bien, en segunda decir k no sean muy crueles con Edward por abandonar asi a bella, les juro k el regresa y le explicara el porque de su tardanza... pero para eso habrá de pasar uno o dos capp, todo depende de las nuevas ideas que se me ocurran y de los lindo reviews k reciba xD Además les advierto que este será solo el primero de sus problemas...

Por ultimo disculparme por un fallo que muchas de ustedes me han mencionado respecto a los Cullen, y no Cullem, pero aunque en un principio si lo escribía así, cuando me advirtieron sobre ello ya lo escribí bien, lo malo es que en mi pc, en el Word, cada vez que ponía cullen, me lo pasaba automáticamente a Cullem, pero ahora ya lo arregle (espero) asi k les ruego disculpen las molestias.

Por ultimo también comenti el terrible error (mi profe de biología me mata) de decir k el puma era un oso, pero la cosa no fue que no supiera que animal era el puma (la primera vez que vi crepúsculo me trague un documental sobre ellos para saber a k animal se parecia Edward) lo k paso es k andadba algo distraida, y como en la linea superior hablaba de Emmet y su afición por el oso pardo, se me liaron las palabras, y la jodi... pero solo fue eso una confusión, asi k espero me perdonen.

Y eso es todo por hoy, solo un ultimo ruego, por favor no olviden dehar sus reviews, son mi fuente de animo y estimulo, sin ellos me sería imposible seguir, siendo además que casi abandone mis otras historias por publicar esta...

Ahora ya si me despido, mil besos a todos y muchísimas gracias de antemano, By

6


	17. ¿vida o muerte?

Holita gente!!

Perdonen la tardanza del capp, pero estoy reocupada elaborando una tesis para presentar en mi prueba de acceso al nuevo curso, ¡ya termine la educación obligatoria! No me lo creo, pero estpy tan feliz... mayormente porque ahora me viene tres meses de relax completo, dedicados por copelto a leer, escribir, y ver anime... xD Pero por el momento les dejo este capp, ok? Espero k les gute, ah! Y MIL GARCIAS A TODAS LAS K ME MANDASTEIS VUESTROS REVIEWS!! Os lo agradezco en el alma, ellos me animaron a levantarme hoy bien tempranito para escribirles el capp, de toro modo no hubiera tenido tiempo...

En fin muchos besos a todas, se cuidan , by

* * *

El permanente silencio fue sustituido por voces, que llegaban a mi distantes, como si pertenecieran a otro mundo. Aun no era capaz de abrir los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente? – pregunto una extraña voz desde un punto, supuse, cercano al mío.

- Un día – respondió otra voz, que yo identifique como la de mi padre.

- Esta muy debilitada... Como si no hubiera comido nada en días... –aventuro la otra voz, imaginé que se trataba de un medico.

- Bueno.. no lo hizo... – reconoció atropelladamente la voz avergonzada de mi padre – Nosotros discutimos y... ella se encerró aquí... De eso hará tres días.

- ¿Y durante ese tiempo no comió nada? – interrogó el doctor, pero no logre escuchar al respuesta de mi padre, por lo que imagine que se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza. – Bien, comprendo. Su hija se encuentra en un estado lamentable, señor Swan. Desgraciadamente el señor Cullen no se encuentra en el pueblo, reconozco que el sabría mejor que yo que hacer en esta situación.

Mi corazón dejo de latir unos instantes, para luego regresar a hacerlo fuertemente, cuando escuche el apellido Cullen. Probablemente ese medico estuviera hablando del padre de Edward, Carliste. Lo que él no sabía es que él no volvería, ninguno de ellos lo haría. Edward había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta de lo inútil que yo era, del obstáculo que representaría en su vida, y si él había decidido no volver, su familia le apoyaría y permanecería a su lado.

Aunque quizá... quizá Edward si quisiera volver por mi. Tal vez algún obstáculo le hubiera impedido hacerlo. Tal vez regresara más tarde, explicándome lo que había ocurrido, jurándome que, como prometió, jamás se alejaría de mi lado.

No. No debía pensar en eso, hacerme tontas ilusiones. A pesar de que todo mi cuerpo sucumbiera al dolor, y a pesar del sufrimiento que cada latido de mi corazón me provocaba, a pesar de no saber como continuar mi vida sin él a mi lado..., debía ser realista, o de lo contrario solo me lastimaría a mi misma. Edward no regresaría, y yo estaría sola.

Con sumo esfuerzo, concentre mi atención el las palabras del medico, las cuales había ignorado momentáneamente. No obstante sabía que era mejor así. Tenia que evitar, no, debía evitar cualquier pensamiento que me condujera hacia... él, de lo contrario el dolor acabaría conmigo.

- ¿Me esta diciendo qué todo lo que puedo hacer por mi hija es asegurarme de que se alimenta bien y descansa? – la voz de mi padre se escuchaba irritada. Sabía que debía sentirme mal por el daño que le estaba ocasionando, pero no podía. El vacío de mi pecho, me había arrebatado los sentimientos.

- No encuentro otra manera – se defendió el medico, claramente asustado – Todo en ella funciona bien. La falta de alimento no debería ser suficiente para dejarla en este estado. Sin embargo... es como si hubiera perdido las fueras para vivir, como si cada vez que escuchara el latido de su corazón, ella deseara que fuese el último. Yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso. – Se produjo una pausa incomoda, y adivine que mi padre estará matando al hombre que con la mirada – Lo siento señor pero así. Si me disculpa, tengo más pacientes a los que atender...

No hubo respuesta, pero escuche como sus pasos se alejaban de mi lado, distanciándose, hasta que se perdieron por completo.

No me importo. El medico tenía razón, no quería vivir, ni sentir. Porque Edward se había marchado. Se había ido. Me había dejado. Había sido inteligente, lo suficientemente inteligente para alejarse de mi, y de todos los problemas que iba a acarrearle. Sin embargo...

Tú, eres lo mejor para mi. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi… existencia – concretó – Nada tenía sentido antes de que llegarás tú, había algunas estrellas que atenuaban la negrura de mi vivir diario, pero solo cuando tu llegaste, iluminando mi vida cual rayos de Sol, solo entonces me percaté del verdadero significado de la palabra vida, de la palabras felicidad…., de la palabra amor.

Sus palabras, el recuerdo de sus besos, de su presencia a mi lado. Las veces que él dijo que me amaba, me prometió no volver a mi mentirme, pero lo hizo, lo hizo; porque me juro que volvería, y esa era una promesa incumplida. Pensándolo bien quizá nunca había sido sincero, quizá nunca llegó a amarme, quizá lo único que él quería es que yo fuese feliz, aunque para eso tuviera que fingir sus sentimientos, quizá...

_¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!_ El dolor era demasiado, no lograba aguantarlo. Tenía deseos de gritar, de arrastrar con un grito todo el sufrimiento que cargaba sobre mi, pero no lo hice. Ni siquiera mantenía el control sobre mi propio cuerpo... ¿o no era mío?

No importaba. Ya no lo quería. Rezaba a Dios porque algún extraño se apoderara de mi cuerpo, lo alejara de mi, se lo llevara lejos... junto con ese terrible agujero que cargaba.

Agujero porque no podía recordar, y no lo haría. Agujero porque ya era incapaz de sentir, miedo, rabia, furia, cariño, ternura, amor... El agujero me había despojado de mi capacidad de sentir, de mi humanidad... Ahora era un monstruo, tal y como Él se describía tan a menudo, solo que yo lo era de verdad.

Si no lo fuera abandonaría la cama, y trataría de seguir adelante. No por mi, sino por Charlie, porque el sufría viéndome en mi estado, aun sin verle el rostro lo sabía, sabía que sufría, al igual que sabía de su respiración preocupada y culpable a mi lado, acompañándome en todo momento.

Pero no podía. No quería, pero tampoco podía. No era capaz de hacerlo, porque quien se levantara de la cama no sería yo, sería alguien distinto, un espectro. Yo seguiría atrapada en mi cuerpo, en mi dolor, yo seguiría sufriendo la perdida de mi corazón, el agujero de mi pecho.

Por el contrario, si me quedaba allí, si mis ojos permanecían cerrados... llegaría un momento en que ya no pudiera abrirlos, en que mi corazón dejaría de latir esos latidos que tanto daño me hacían, recordándome que seguía viva.

Si. Eso haría. Permanecería ahí, muriéndome lentamente. Sin comer, sin beber, sin sentir. La razón me abandonaría, y la vida también lo haría.

Nunca termine de creer en el cielo o en el infierno, pero en esos momento me plantee la posibilidad de que existieran. Si en verdad lo hacían, ¿a dónde iría? ¿al cielo o al infierno?

Probablemente al infierno, como castigo por haberme dejado morir de esa manera. No obstante la condena eterna no sería peor que seguir viviendo incompleta, que una vida sin él. El dolor físico no era tan temible, el dolor del alma es mucho más peligroso.

También existía la posibilidad de que fuera al cielo, en cuyo caso ya sabía lo que me esperaba. Mi cielo solo podría haber uno, uno único, y él estaría allí. O si no él, si una burda copia creada por Dios o por lo ángeles, una imitación que no sería nada comparada con el original. Sin embargo, ello me permitiría seguir existiendo, yo misma cerraría los ojos negando la verdad evidente, que ninguno sería como él, pero al menos, de ese modo, el agujero en mi pecho, quedaría sellado.

Por último, y tal vez la peor opción de todas, es que fuera al Limbo. Bien, creo que podría sobre existir con ello. Una eternidad solitaria, en espera, olvidando incluso quien eres, o quien eras en tu vida humana... si, lo olvidaría todo, incluido él, y aunque eso no fuese vida, era mejor que la muerte en vida a la que estaba condenada si permanecía en ese mundo.

Mi propósito estaba claro; si no podía sobrevivir son él, moriría sin él, lo cual resultaba mucho más fácil, extremadamente fácil.

Mis pensamientos comenzaba a perderse, revivía escenas, momento pasados de mi vida, situaciones que quizá nunca había vivido. El agujero dolía, si, pero poco a poco me olvidaba de él, me perdía en mi misma, me perdía a las puertas del olvido, de la locura, esperaba que de la muerte.

No obstante, cuando la luz que iluminaba mi mente se fue apagando, un extraño sonido, el extraño sonido de un sollozo, me hizo regresar a la vida.

- Isabella... por favor... – la voz de mi padre temblaba, como nunca antes – no lo hagas... no me dejes... perdóname por lo que te dije... prometo que podrás ir a la academia... incluso verte con ese chico... pero por Dios, no me dejes... no nos dejes... Eres lo único que tengo... sin ti, no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo.

Sus palabras se filtraron por mis oídos y su significado llegó a mi cerebro. No; no podía hacerle eso. No podía. Porque el se sentía como yo. Porque si yo me marchaba él se quedaría incompleto, al igual que yo. Porque sus palabras son las que desee decirle a... Él... que no se marchara, que no podría seguir viviendo si él lo hacia.

Pero no fui capaz de decírselo, y él no me escucho, y se marchó, y me dejo sola, sola con mi dolor, con ese terrible dolor... y yo no podía hacerle lo mismo a mi padre, porque sería egoísta, porque merecería el infierno, porque era mi padre..., porque no podía hacerlo.

Con sumo esfuerzo, abrí levemente mis ojos, lo suficiente para observar el miedo y el dolor en su mirada. Sufría, si. Cómo sufría. Como yo. Pero yo no quería que el sufriera. Él no debía sufrir, con mi sufrimiento era bastante para los dos.

Lo supe entonces. Lo que sería mi vida. La máscara que me vería obligada a portar. Porque yo sufriría, si, pero Charlie no se enteraría, porque el sería feliz, feliz por los dos, y cuando él se fuera... entonces yo ya podría descansar en paz.

- Papá – murmuré con voz débil, apenas un susurro. Pero él me escucho – No te preocupes papá – la garganta me dolía al hablar, pero debía hacerlo – Esta todo bien.

Hablaba, y mientras lo hacía, algo dentro de mi moría, porque esa no era yo, era una máscara. Yo estaba rota, y no valía, pero la máscara viviría, y haría feliz a mi padre.

- Isabella – la alegría de sus ojos me estremeció. Increíble, cómo la felicidad puede llegar a dar tanto miedo. – Perdóneme, hija, ¡por favor! Yo... no se como... fui un...

- No – negué, no sabia cuantas fuerzas me quedaban pero sospechaba que no eran muchas – No hay nada... que perdonar. Tenías razón... a partir de ahora... haré lo que tu digas. – No aguante más, mi esfuerzo por hablar me había agotado. Respiraba agitadamente, tratando de tomar todo el aire posible, de lo contrario, sabía, perdería el conocimiento, y no me creía capaz de volver, no otra vez.

- Shhh – me silenció – no sabes lo que dices. Te recuperaras y volverás a serla chica de siempre, protestona y testadura, y volveremos a enfadarnos, y... – parecía emocionado. Si supiera cuan distantes eran de la verdad sus palabras. Nunca volvería a ser la misma. – Pero promete que te recuperaras, promételo, ¿si?

Me sentí incapaz de hablar otra vez, pero asentí con la cabeza. Me recuperaría, físicamente lo haría, y en cuanto a mi corazón... nadie debía saber cuan dañado se hallaba.

* * *

Bueno como ven este capp fue un pokito más corto, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo más largo, sino o hubiera podido actualizar hasta el lune en la tarde, asi espero k hayan disfrutado el adelanto!

También notaron que los párrafos son mas cortas, tal y como me pidieron, asi k espero hayan podido disfrutarlos.

Por último decir k en el capp anerior, cuando bella se desmaya, ve a Edward en liugar de a charlie, pero es una alucinaion, quien realmente se encuentra con ella es su padre, no Edward, ok?

Y es todo por ahora, asi k ya sabes, si quieres leer el regreso de edward... reviews plis!! XD Los espero con muchas ganas para volver a ponerme a escribir...

Bss gente, nos leemos prnto, By

4


	18. máscara y sueño

Hola tomodachis!!

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capp del fic, no sin antes, por supuesto, agradecer a aquellas quince personas que me dejaron sus reviews, sin los cuales esta historia no sería posible!

Muchísimas gracias a vosotros, y también a ti, si decidiste leer esta historia o agregarla a tus favoritos!

* * *

Los días transcurrieron lentamente, primero en mi cama, recuperándome, con un Charlie siempre dispuesto a atenderme. Después, poco a poco, fui capaz de abandonar el reposo y caminar por la casa. Mi padre estaba feliz por mi recuperación, tanto que hasta consintió que yo volviera a la Academia una vez estuviese respuesta del todo. Pero yo me negué a hacerlo.

No podía ir allí, a ese lugar, donde el vacío en el asintió continuo al mío no haría más que recordarme aquello que fue el mejor sueño de mi vida.

Por otra parte, tampoco deseaba abandonar mi hogar. Verme rodeaba de árboles, vegetación y montes, tan solo serviría para avivar mi dolor, para recordarme lo muerta que estaba. Rodeada de ladrillos, inmersa en la oscuridad de mi hogar, al amparo de las sombras, allí me era más fácil seguir con los escasos restos de vida que me quedaban.

Por suerte Charlie no imaginaba nada de esto. Se contentaba con mi burda explicación de que aun me encontraba demasiado débil para salir a la calle, y que, además, los posibles comentarios de la gente me asustaban. ¡Como si a mi alguna vez me hubiera interesado lo que la gente pensara de mi!

Pero era mejor así. Mi padre estaba feliz creyéndome a mi feliz, y de ese modo, mi sacrificio merecía la pena.

No obstante, cuando baje a desayunar aquella mañana, algo más de dos semanas después de que Él se marchara, no pude evitar pensar que mi padre actuaba más raro que de costumbre, como si fuese su deseo hablarme pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.

- ¿Ocurre algo papá? – pregunte después de un tiempo en incomodo silencio. No es que me interesaran demasiados sus pensamientos, pero me incomodaba la forma en la que me observaba, analizándome. Cabía la posibilidad que descubriera algo que yo quería ocultar.

- No... no es nada – tartamudeo él, parecía haber sido sorprendido en una maniobra de ataque – Es solo que... bueno... ayer el joven Newton me comento... tú sabes, ha estado muy preocupado por tu salud... y bueno... él... quería saber si sería posible acudir a visitarte hoy en la tarde – pese al tartamudeo inicial, termino la frase muy rápidamente, como si deseara quitársela de encima. Lo mire sin hablar durante unos momentos – No es necesario que venga si tu no quieres – se apresuró a añadir – Le dije que no sabía si te encantarías lo suficientemente repuesta para recibir visitas, por lo que él rogó que le comunicara tu decisión en la mañana de hoy.

Durante un segundo estuve decidida a contestar con un inapelable "no". Sin embargo, tras ver de refilón las ansias y esperanzas que contenía mi padre, cambie esa respuesta por...

- Claro – los ojos de mi padre se abrieron de golpe, era evidente que no era aquello lo que esperaba. A decir verdad yo tampoco. No deseaba ver a Mike, ni a él ni a ningún otro u otra. Disfrutaba de mi soledad, allí donde dejaba a mi mente evadirse y no debía seguir portando la máscara de la vida. No obstante, ¿no había, acaso, decidido vivir, y portar esa máscara para la felicidad de Charlie? ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces negarse a algo que para mi no significaba nada, absolutamente nada, pero que a él lo haría feliz? – Estaré encantada de ver a Mike – fue mi respuesta.

- ¿De verdad? – pese al escepticismo no fue capaz de disimular su alegría.

- Por supuesto papá – corroboré, y forcé a mis labios hasta convertirlos en una sonrisa. No me disgustaba ver a Mike, o al menos no había mucha diferencia entre velo a él o estar en el sillón esperando al transcurso del día. No tenía sentimientos más halla de la indeferencia, y si eso haría a mi padre feliz lo haría, y no me costaría fingir la sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho de que así sea, Bella – alabó, y después pareció dudar sobre si hablar o no hacerlo, yo lo alenté con la mirada – Bueno... tu sabes... yo no quiero forzarte a nada... pero... ese muchacho de veras esta interesado en ti... y... después de todo lo que ha ocurrido... digamos que te conviene estar a su lado...

En otros tiempo habría sonreído irónicamente por el oculto significado de sus palabras, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión tan solo alcance a asentir. Sentía que nada me importaba, si en ese instante mi padre me hubiera rogada que me casara con Mike, habría aceptado.

Es increíble lo muerta que se puede llegar a estar pese a que tu corazón siga latiendo. Ni siquiera me causaba repulsión imaginar cuando él llegara a tocarme y hacerme suya en la noche de bodas... de algún modo, el cuerpo que portaba ya no era mío, pertenecía a otra persona, le pertenecía a Él, pero como Él lo había despreciado, me tenía sin cuidado lo que le ocurriese de ahora en adelante.

Por suerte para mi, los planes de Charlie no llegaban tan lejos.

Tras un nuevo intercambio de pocas palabras, él marchó a su trabajo, del que se había ausentado varios días por permanecer a mi lado, pero al que había regresado recientemente tras asegurarse de que yo podía mantenerme en pie sin la ayuda de nadie.

Ocupe el resto de las horas hasta su vuelta en mi nuevo y único hobbie, la costura.

Siempre había odiado ese trabajo, prefiriendo aquellos que requerían más esfuerzo pero que mantenían el cuerpo y la mente activos y ocupados. Sin embargo ahora, que deseaba todo lo contrario, dedicaba horas y horas a tejer, permitiendo a mis dedos moverse por simple costumbre y a mi mente quedar en blanco hasta el momento en que mi padre regresaba a casa, cuando mi acentuación personal daba comienzo.

Aquella mañana logré terminar al fin el pesado abrigo de lana que vendría muy bien a Charlie durante el invierno, y estaba por comenzar un gorro a juego, cuando el relinchar de un caballo, me indico que mi padre ya había regresado, y probablemente no vendría solo.

Costosamente, forcé a mis manos a detenerse en su hilar, y poco a poco mi rostro se ensanchó en una falsa sonrisa, mientras mi mente repasaba el dialogo que me tocaba interpretar.

- Papá, me alegra ver que ya regresaste, logré terminar tu abrigo, ¿sabes? – salude a mi padre una vez este abrió la puerta de la sala en la que yo me encontraba. Instantes después mi vista se poso en la figura que lo acompañaba – Mike – asentí levemente con la cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento, pero, por alguna razón, mi estómago dio un vuelco de repulsión cuando el tomo mi mano hasta conducirla a sus labios. Me sobresalte, era la primera emoción real que sentía en más de dos semanas.

- Bella – saludo él, en vista de mi repentino silencio – es un placer para mi comprobar que ya estas recuperada. Estuve verdaderamente preocupado estos días, después de que tu padre me contara sobre lo ocurrido.

- También yo me alegro de verte, Mike – afirme tratando de no atragantarme con las palabras. – No debiste preocuparte tanto por mi. Me siento halagada.

Claramente mis palabras causaron un fuerte impactó en el joven, acostumbrado a que yo siempre marcara los limites existentes entre nosotros con palabras tales como "amigo" o "compañero"... No obstante, tras la primera sorpresa, pareció agradarle mi cambio, pues sonrió y tomo mi mano hasta conducirme al asiento.

Trascurrimos varias horas hablando, en compañía de mi padre. Tantas que incluso este invitó a Mike a cenar, invitación que aceptó rápidamente.

Por mi parte, no halle gran diferencia entre pasar la tarde en compañía de Mike y mi padre que hacerlo tan solo con este último. Las conversaciones era igual de estúpidas y sin provecho, y yo trataba de atender lo más gentilmente posible y responder a sus preguntas.

Tras algún tiempo estuve tentada a pedir disculpas y retirarme, pues después de tantas horas hablando rodeada de voces, la cabeza empezaba a dolerme. Ansiaba la soledad y el silencio que me proporcionaría mi cuarto, allí donde poder recostarme y olvidarme de todo, incluso de mi misma. Sin embargo, al ver los brillantes ojos y la feliz sonrisa que Charlie portaba, fui incapaz de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, no me era imposible aguantar un poco más.

En aquellos momentos no podía imaginar la conclusión de esa pacifica cena, ni los acontecimientos que provocaría las inocentes y simples palabras que pronunció Mike en ese instante.

- Y Bella, ¿volverás a la Academia una vez te hallas repuesto del todo? – sus palabras eran suaves y cuidadas, y parecía interesado.

Yo dirigí la vista hacía mi padre, esperando que él negara esa posibilidad, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue levantar sus cejas, interrogante, otorgándome la posibilidad de elegir. Suspire y dije:

- No creo que lo haga, Mike – note como me miraba extrañado, y trate de inventar una explicación – Me he dado cuenta de que... no es... lo más indicado, para una señorita decente.

Por su expresión deduje que no estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta, algo natural teniendo en cuenta que iba contra todo aquello en lo que yo creía. No obstante, la dura expresión de mi rostro le indico que lo mejor era abandonar el tema.

- Claro... – aceptó intimidado – tal vez sea lo mejor... – le mire glacial, y él apartó la vista en seguida tratando de cambiar de tema – Quizá resulte que al final me quedare yo solo en las clases... – dijo eso tratando de causar unas risas y desviar la atención; por desgracia, eso no fue posible con la pregunta que formuló mi padre.

- ¿Solo? ¿Por qué lo dices? – algo dentro de mi se rompió con esas palabras, pero no supe que es lo que era exactamente hasta escuchar la respuesta.

- Oh... Bueno, Bella no es la única en abandonar las clases... Cullem..., quiero decir Edward – especifico tratando que mi padre lo entendiese – el hijo del doctor Cullem, también lleva varios días sin acudir.

- Si... – respondió mi padre – ya me han comentado que el padre tampoco ha acudido al trabajo... se dice que... – sin embargo calló de repente, y supe que era porque sus ojos al fin me había localizado.

Temblaba, mi cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, y yo no podía evitarlo. Sentía como mi corazón se rasgaba por la mitad, sentía la herida palpitando en mi pecho, mi boca llenándose de sangre, y un terrorífico e insoportable dolor asentándose en mi cuerpo.

Jadeaba, apenas podía respirar. No comprendía bien el motivo de mi reacción, el nombre de Edward no debía bastar para provocarme ese estado, sin embargo no podía controlarlo, y el dolor era tan fuerte que me impedía pensar.

Me rompía, me rompía a pedazos, y estaba vez no quedaría máscara alguna, de echo ya no quedaría nada de mi. Apenas escuche la voz asustada de mi padre llamándome:

- ¡Bella! Bella, hija, ¿estas bien? ¿qué te ocurre? – tampoco me percate de cómo Mike trataba de sacudirme en busca de alguna reacción.

No podía pensar en nada, solo quería morir, morir para aliviar el dolor, porque el dolor era insoportable, el peor dolor que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Lo único que deseaba era apagarlo.

Instintivamente mis ojos se posaron en el cuchillo de la cena, aun inconclusa. Esa era la mejor forma de aliviarme, si me travesaba el pecho con él, si derramaba toda mi sangre sobre él, el dolor se extinguiría dando paso al vacío.

Temblorosa, mi mano se dirigió hacía él, sin embargo, en el momento en que mis dedos rozaron su mango, un deje de cordura regreso a mi mente. Yo no podía hacer eso, no debía hacer eso, eso sería un crimen, un terrible crimen..., pero tampoco podía resistir el dolor.

Dudosa, sintiendo como el cerebro estallaba en mi cabeza, retire la mano del filo en un rápido movimiento, conduciéndola hasta mi boca, rezando porque, el dolor físico, fuera suficiente para resistir el suicidio.

Introduje el puño cerrado en mi boca, y mis dientes se cerraron con fuerza sobre la piel, al mismo tiempo que mi garganta liberaba el más profundo y desgarrador gemido que había escuchado jamás.

El sabor de mi sangre endulzo mi lengua, y la garganta me ardía a causa del esfuerzo de mis cuerdas vocales. El aire escaseaba en mis pulmones, ya que mi puño no le daba entrada, y, finalmente, todo desapareció ante mis ojos, sumergiéndome en una penetrante oscuridad que logró acabar con todo, incluso mis recuerdos.

Mi sueño debió ser bastante largo y profundo, ya que en ocasiones oía voces o pasos a mi alrededor..., otras veces solo escuchaba el silencio.

Alguna parte de mi mente sabía que estaba durmiendo, y sin embargo, se negaba a despertar, pues, por alguna razón, intuía que al hacerlo un gran dolor me volvería a invadir, a pesar de no recordar el origen del mismo.

Había intentado salir adelante, más no había funcionado.

Me convencía mi misma de que lo más fácil sería continuar durmiendo, continuar vagando entre la oscuridad, hasta que llegara el momento que esta me consumiera.

Y así habría sido, de no ser por el sonido susurrante de una música ya conocida, que llegó hasta mi en sueños, meciéndome entre sus notas..., sanando mis heridas..., borrando mis miedos..., obligándome a despertar.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y ni siquiera fui capaz de recordar lo sucedido durante las últimas semanas. La apacible melodía me atraía hacia ella, hacía su origen, hechizando mis sentidos, haciendo que todo desapareciera además de ella.

No podía ser, era imposible, y sin embargo mi cuerpo se tenso al instante, al mismo tiempo que mi rostro giraba en busca del origen del sonido que embriagaba mis oídos.

Sus ojos dorados deslumbraban en la oscuridad, e incluso sus blanquecinos dientes y su piel nivea, me eran divisables a través de la negrura. No podía ser, era imposible, un sueño..., y sin embargo, nada importaba.

Hechizaba como estaba por la música, no me sobresalte cuando sus brazos rodearon los míos con suma ternura, tampoco lo hice cuando sus labios se introdujeron en los míos, colmándolos de amor..., y ternura.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía, pero tampoco molestándome en averiguarlo, correspondí su abrazo estrechándolo contra mi, en afán de retenerlo siempre conmigo, ya bien fuera una realidad una fantasía, ya bien estuviese muerta y este fuera mi cielo...

Todo carecía de importancia, lo único que sentía, es que él se hallaba conmigo, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

* * *

Holita de nuevo edward fans!!

Espero k hayan disfrutado el capp, sabrán kien fue el k acogió a bella entre sus brazos, no? Pues si no lo saben, ya os keda esperar al siguiente capp para averiguarlo, pero dale, k esta muy fácil, el único ser en el universo es capaz de hacer a bella completamente feliz!!

**Bueno, y ahora un anuncio importante.**

Com casi todas sabran, esta seman finalizan las clases y comienzan las vacaciones de verano, lo cual me dara más tiempo a escribir, pero también causan un pekeño problemilla... y eske este mismo jueves me voy de vacaciones con mi familia a los pirineos, un lugar horrible alejado de la civilización donde, obviamente, no hay conesión a internet... una especie de Forks pero aun más perdido en el monte... así k durante una semana y media, hasta el jueves o viernes de la semana que viene, **no podré actualizar**, me será completamente imposible.

No obstante pienso llevarme el portátil, así k escribiré mucho durante las vacaciones (k otra cosa podré hacer sino?) y prometo subir los capp muy pronto a partir de entonces, de echo, espero regresar de allí con el fic acabado, al menos la primera parte (eso va en spoilers xD)

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, tratare de todos modos de subirles un capp el jueves, antes de irme, pero aun no lo tengo escrito y mañana en la tarde me subo a la capital al dentista, asi k no se si será posible... ustedes por si acaso anímenme con sus reviews, que ellos me harán sentir culpable y tratare por todos los medios colgarles el capitulo... muy romántico, por cierto, se terminaron los problemas con Charlie xD

Ahorita ya si termine de aburrirles, así k les dejo, quiza me relea de nuevo los libros de myer, o comience a imprimir todos los fic que me quiero llevar de vacas... les dejo, hasta pronto, BY

6


	19. A tu lado

Hola!!

Regrese de vacaciones!! Lo se, se alargaron más delo debido, pero en fin, ya estoy aki, y sin más preámbulos, disfrutad del capp!!

* * *

El beso fue largo y dulce. Sentía como los labios de Edward recorrían cada centímetro de piel de mi paladar, acariciándolo… su lengua se movía en mi boca como el mejor de los ahugüentos y medicinas… sus caricias cicatrizaban todas y cada una de mis heridas… mi mente abandona mi cuerpo, mi conciencia… mis brazos se cerraron tras su cuello, anhelantes, deseando retenerlo para siempre a mi lado… mi estómago se encontraba cubierto de mariposas revoloteando… mi piel temblaba… y ni tan siquiera me acordaba de respirar.

Finalmente Edward se separo de mi, y me sonrió, sin embargo le basto un rápida mirada para descubrir que algo no andaba bien, y su rostro se tornó preocupado.

- Bella ¿qué ha ocurrido? – su voz se escuchó apremiante y preocupada, lo cual me molesto. ¿qué importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido? Lo importante es que estábamos juntos nuevamente, los dos.

Juntos… eso no podía ser posible, él me había dejado… si estábamos juntos significaba dos cosas, a) estaba soñando, b) estaba muerta.

Realmente no sabía cual de las dos me agradaba más. Si era un sueño significaba que seguía viva, pero que él desaparecería nada más despertar; si estaba muerta significaba, obviamente, que había muerto, pero Edward y yo estaríamos juntos eternamente.

Me encontraba extrañamente ansiosa por saber cual de las dos opciones era la real, por lo que no me quedo más remedio que preguntarle a la única persona que estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Esto es el cielo? – ante mi pregunta el me miro con extrañeza, por lo que tome su silencio como un no – estoy soñando, ¿entonces?

- Bella, ¿qué estas diciendo? – su voz sonaba asustada mas que exasperada – Según los pensamientos de Charlie has estado inconsciente por más de tres días… ¡Dios Bella! Perdóname.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunte extrañada ante la mueca de culpa y horror que invadía su rostro. No era justo que una criatura tan hermosa sufriera de esa manera.

- Yo… se que te dije que volvería en apenas dos días, y te juro que trate… pero me fue imposible sin ponerte en peligro.

Lentamente sus palabras llenaron mi mente, abriendo paso a una nueva posibilidad. ¿Qué ocurría si yo no hubiese muerto, si tampoco estuviese dormida, que ocurría si edward estaba realmente allí, a mi lado, explicándome el motivo de su tardanza?

- Edward… ¿de… de veras esta aquí? – no pude evitar que varias lagrimas se derramaran al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras - ¿a… a mi lado?

- Por supuesto que si – sus palabras sonaban seguras, y comencé a creerle. – Te dije que te amaba ¿recuerdas? Que jamás podría vivir sin ti. – yo asentí levemente por respuesta.

- Pero… pensé que ya no vendrías… al fin y al cabo, serías más feliz si te alejaras de mi. –tartamudee. Era cierto.

- Jamás podría ser más feliz alejado de ti, Bella – pronunció solemnemente – La vida sin ti a mi lado, dejaría de ser vida hasta convertirse en un infierno. – sus ojos se cerraron tras sus palabras, permitiéndome ver la verdad que había en ellas – Aun así, te debo una explicación. La explicación de porque falte a mi palabra y no pude regresar antes a buscarte – me disponía a negar y decirle que no era necesario, cuando me interrumpió – por favor – pidió y no me quedo más remedio que asentir.

Edward me contó que había ido de caza junto a su familia, pero por desgracia se habían topado con un aquelarre de vampiros malvados, capitaneado por un tal James.

Resulto que ese vampiro era el mismo responsable de la conversión de Alice, ya que siendo esta humana el había intentado matarla, y para salvarle la vida otro vampiro enamorado de ella la había transformado.

No obstante, a pesar de no poder beber ya de su sangre, una vez James vio a Alice, contrajo en firme propósito de aniquilarla. Sin embargo, el vampiro era demasiado astuto para enfrentarse a la familia Cullem al completo, y había decidido esperar a que estos se aposentaran en un lugar concreto, para tomarlos por sorpresa y asesinarla.

Por suerte para ella, Edward escuchó en su mente los planes y fue lo suficientemente inteligente para poder evitarlos.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera lo dedico a perseguir a James y al resto del grupo junto a su familia, hasta aniquilarlos a todos finalmente, apenas unas cuantas horas atrás.

El motivo por el cual no había podido venir a avisarme, fue que Alice vio que si eso sucedía, James lo seguiría hasta mí y no descansaría hasta poder beber mi sangre.

Una vez Edward terminó de relatarme lo sucedido me miró expectante, como si desease asegurarse de haber obtenido mi perdón… ¡Menuda estupidez! Cómo si hubiera algo que yo tuviese que perdonarle.

No obstante y en vista que no desistiría hasta obtener respuesta, hice lo único que deseaba hacer desde que había llegado, arrojarme a sus brazos. Él pareció tensarse en un primer momento, pero en seguida me devolvió el gesto, estrechándome fuertemente.

Estuve así, entre sus brazos, una eternidad que me pareció un sueño, ¿cuántas veces había imaginado en los últimos días que él regresaba a mi lado, para abrazarme, para decirme que me amaba? ¿cuántas veces me repetí a mi misma que no debía ilusionarme, que solo lograría hacerme más daño si lo hacía?

Pero finalmente estaba ahí, junto a mí, para siempre.

- Edward… - comencé, alzando la vista hasta sus ojos que me contemplaban cálidos, rebosantes de amor; aun así decidí preguntar y no pude evitar que un par de lagrimas se deslizaran por mi rostro; lagrimas de miedo, de alegría, de desahogo… lagrimas de una mujer enamorada - ¿me amas? – pregunte; jamás imagine que su respuesta pudiera ser tan simple y tan completo al mismo tiempo.

- Con todo mi corazón – aseguró, y yo le creí.

Me amaba y yo le amaba, ¿qué problema podía haber? Estaríamos siempre juntos, por la eternidad.

- Conviérteme entonces – dije. A pesar de ser la primera vez que manifestaba ese deseo en voz alta, llevaba planteándomelo largo tiempo en mis pensamientos. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que su rostro se contrajo y se separo del abrazo.

- No – negó – eso jamás. – su tono se escuchaba enfadado… y asustado, y yo me estremecí en silencio. Al sentirlo relajo su expresión y me tono en los brazos nuevamente, pero su tono de voz continuo siendo estricto – Tú seguirás siendo humana, Bella, y yo seguiré a tu lado.

- Pero moriré – repliqué.

- No tardaré demasiado en seguirte, te lo prometo – pensé que era una broma, pero tras ver la decisión que brillaba en sus ojos supe que era real, él lo creía así. ¡Menudo plan más macabro!

- ¡Qué estupidez! – repliqué y en seguida formule un nuevo argumento – Me haré vieja. – y una visión de mi, anciana con arrugas, junto a él, un Dios heleno, me horrorizó el pensamiento.

- Para mi siempre serás la misma – aseguró simplemente, con exasperante tranquilidad y una odiosa sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero… pero… - debía darme prisa en buscar un argumento – ¡Charlie! Él se entero de que salía con alguien, culpa de esas viejas alcahuetas del pueblo, y por supuesto creyó que ese alguien era mi amante sin siquiera escucharme – me sonroje ligeramente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero me encontraba demasiado furiosa para detenerme, y seguí hablando – ahora no me permite verle… verte – me corregí – y tampoco salir de casa ni ir a la Academia… Estoy encerrada hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, eso o casarme con Mike, a quien _sí_ le están permitidas las visitas – añadí, eso último mordazmente, esperando que los celos le devolviesen la razón y me convirtiera… o al menos no negara por completo esa posibilidad.

Observe como su rostro abandonaba la sonrisa hasta tensarse por completo, parecía mucho mayor de ese modo, casi como un reflejo de su verdadera edad.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? – sonaba serio, quizá más serio que en ninguna otra ocasión, lo cual me gusto ya que significaba que le asustaba perderme.

Asentí, no me creía capaz de hablar.

- Comprendo… - su rostro se torno en culpa – supongo que me lo merecía, por no haber estado aquí para evitarlo. – me disponía a asegurarle que no era culpa suya, cuando me interrumpió – Bella, creo que debo irme… Carliste, él sabrá como ayudarnos.

- ¡No te vallas! - suplique, sin poder contenerme. Él me miró tiernamente, cualquier resto de enfado había desaparecido.

- Amor mío… - susurró tiernamente - no debes preocuparte. Te juro que esta vez volveré antes de que te des cuenta, y cuando lo haga Charlie permitirá que estemos juntos, ya lo veras… - mi mirada se tornó algo escéptica, no dudaba de Edward, pero Charlie bien podía ser un viejo duro de mollera cuando se lo proponía – Confía en mi – pidió, apretando con fuerza mi mano, pero después pareció dudar un momento – Lo que estoy pensando no es muy honrado, pero… podrías continuar haciéndote la enferma un par de horas más.

Yo lo mire asombrada, pero asentí; ahora todo lo que él me pidiese, cualquier cosa.

- Prometo… - dudo – te juro que estaré aquí en apenas un par de horas, incluso menos, ¿de acuerdo? De nuevo me límite a asentir. – Cuídate mucho Bella – pidió mientras me abrazaba; petición algo estúpida teniendo en cuenta que iba a permanecer en mi cama hasta que el regresara… - Dos horas –volvió a repetir, e instantes después se desvaneció en el aire; supuse que habría salido corriendo por la ventana.

A partir de ese momento el tiempo comenzó a ir muy lentamente, apenas podía contar los segundos hasta que Edward regresase, y es que estaba segura de que lo haría.

Había sido una idiota en no confiar en él cuando me dijo que me amaba y que regresaría a mi lado lo antes posible. Solo ahora lo veía claro, él me amaba, y nada ni nadie lo alejaría de mí. Tan solo por preservar mi seguridad sería capaz de alejarse, como efectivamente había echo, pero finalmente acabaría volviendo, pues estaba tan unido a mi como yo a él.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, aun no lo podría creer, él hombre perfecto, el más perfecto de todos, era para mi, únicamente para mi, únicamente mío.

Respecto al agujero que sentía en mi pecho, había desaparecido. Y no como si hubiera sido sellado o cicatrizado, simplemente no quedaba huella alguna de su existencia.

No obstante no olvide la petición de Edward y permanecí en la cama hasta su regreso, esperando que este no se tardara mucho, sin embargo, en esta ocasión estaba segura de que volvería, aunque tardara milenios, lo haría. Lo cual me llevo a plantearme otra cuestión.

¿Por qué Edward no deseaba convertirme?

Me amaba, eso seguro, y quería pasar todo la vida junto a mi, entonces ¿por qué no alargar esta a la eternidad? ¿por qué ponerle fin a nuestro amor? Yo quería estar siempre a su lado, y esa era la forma más fácil, ¿por qué rechazarla? ¿por qué él la rechazaba?

Demasiadas preguntas, en verdad preferí no amargarme buscando una respuesta, no ahora que estaba tan feliz de tener a Edward a mi lado de nuevo. Por otra parte estuve segura que sería él mismo quien me diera la respuesta en el momento oportuno, y si no lo hacía... bien, ya encontraría la manera de persuadirle ¿no podría ser tan difícil, o si? Al sin y al cabo, por más vampiro que fuera, seguía siendo hombre ¿no? Y para que los hombres te hagan caso, solo hay que buscar la manera apropiada de persuadirles.

Mi rostro se torno algo rosado al mismo tiempo que un pícara sonrisa aparecía en mis labios; no obstante me obligue a mi misma a tranquilizarme. Todavía era muy pronto para _eso_, además no estaba muy segura de que él aceptara.

Pensamientos similares llenaron mi mente durante, lo que a mi me pareció, largo tiempo.

Finalmente unos fuertes pasos subiendo las escaleras me despertaron de mi ensimismamiento, y recordando la petición de Edward, me acomode en la cama y me arrope bien con las mantas, dando a mi cuerpo un aspecto enfermo. En el mismísimo momento en que la puerta se habría, cerré los ojos, deseando que Charlie no notara en mi ningún cambio.

Para mi sorpresa, no fue una persona sino dos las entraron a mi habitación. Una debía ser Charlie, la otra...

- ¿Esta usted seguro de que podrá hacer algo para sanarla – la voz de mi padre sonaba escéptico, pero también esperanzada – Parece tan joven... no se ofenda, pero tal vez hubiera sido mejor que la atendiera su padre.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Charlie hicieron que el corazón comenzara a latirme violentamente, nada comparado a como lo haría después, una vez averiguara quien era la _otra persona_ que lo acompañaba.

- No se preocupe, señor. Estoy seguro de que podré diagnosticar su enfermedad y ponerle cura inmediatamente. De no ser así, mi padre acudirá lo antes posible.

Por un momento deje de respirar y luego comencé a hacerlo aceleradamente. Cómo no reconocer esa voz, si debía ser la más hermosa, melodiosa y perfecta en toda la Tierra. Solo podía ser él. Edward.

Pero ¿qué hacía ahí?

En verdad no me importaba demasiado. Lo único que deseaba era que mi padre abandonara la habitación para poder quedarme a solas con él lo antes posible. Por suerte para mi, mi ruego no tardo en ser escuchado.

- Bien, en ese caso, esperaré fuera. – a voz de mi padre, algo desconfiada, se escucho al mismo tiempo que unos pasos comenzaban a dirigirse hacía la salida.

Los segundos siguientes, no me quedo otra que contener el aliento, y solo cuando estuve segura de que mi padre había abandonado la habitación, me despoje de las mantas que me cubrían y me arroje a sus brazos.

- ¡Edward! – exclame, alo que él me hizo un gesto de silencio - ¿qué hace aquí? – pegunte más bajito.

- Te dije que regresaría ¿no? – preguntó, como si fuera lo más obvió.

- Con mi padre – puntualice con las cejas alzadas, a lo que su rostro se turbo en una sonrisa traviesa.

- Bueno... – tartamudeo – no es lo más honrado, pero mientras piense que soy tu medico personal me dejara venir a verte ¿cierto? – yo me quede pasmada, no creía a Edward capaz de hacer algo parecido. Durante un momento me miró avergonzado, sin embargo yo no pude reprimir la sonrisa.

- Y supongo, que si ve que mejoro de mi "enfermedad" hará todo lo que tú le digas ¿no es así? – pregunte juguetonamente. – Y tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo a mi lado para curarme ¿verdad doctor?

Edward solo rió.

La idea era un poco loca, cierto, pero ¿qué importaba?

Lo importante era que estábamos juntos, y si para eso había que decir alguna mentirijilla piadosa al bonachón de mi padre, pues... qué se le va a hacer.

Edward atrapó mis labios con los suyos justo en ese instante, y cualquier pensamiento lógico desapareció de mi mente. Estaríamos juntos, por siempre.

* * *

Bueno espero k os haya gustado el capp, prometo traer el próximo lo antes posible, todo depende de ustedes y sus reviews, ok?

Bss, nos leemos pronto, By

6


	20. crepusculo

Hola!!

Waa!! Voy reatareada porque comencé a trabajar así k no entretengo, mil gracias a todas vosotras por vuestros reviews y espero k os guste este capp!

* * *

A partir de ese momento las cosas parecieron mejorar solas.

Edward estuvo atendiéndome durante un par de semanas en calidad de doctor, y Charlie quedó tan sorprendido con mi mejoría, hasta entonces impensable, que no opuso ningún problema cuando Edward le pidió cortésmente permiso para visitarme.

También me permitió regresar a la academia con la condición de que esta vez sería Edward y no Mike, viendo el desastroso resultado de la última vez, quien se encargaría de protegerme y de que mis modales y comportamiento fueran los correctos.

De eso habían pasado algunos pocos meses y números cambios y sonrisas.

En apenas unas semanas Edward paso de ser mi doctor a mi amigo, y finalmente mi novio. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que Charlie no puso ninguna pega en el momento en que Edward le aviso sobre sus intenciones para conmigo, quizá fuera que lo tenía demasiado idealizado desde el momento en que creyó que me había salvado la vida..., aunque realmente fue así como paso, solo que en otras circunstancias.

Pero realmente todo ello carece de importancia ¿por qué preocuparte del amargo pasado si tienes un hermoso sueño por vivir?

Mis relaciones con la familia de Edward han mejorado, claro, excluyendo a una brillante excepción, Rosalie continua ignorándome tan descaradamente como el primer día, aunque últimamente tengo al esperanza de que las miradas de odio estén disminuyendo a una por día, lo cual sería un alivio.

Por lo demás, me siento más en familia que nunca.

Esme, la encantadora madre e Edward, es el mayor ángel que haya conocido nunca. Desde el momento en que se entero de que mi madre me había abandonado cuando aun era bastante pequeña, tomo el firme propósito de sustituirla, cosa que ha logrado con creces, pues se ha convertido en una segunda madre para mi. Puedo contar con ella para lo que sea.

Carliste... bueno, ¿Qué decir de Carliste? Es la persona más sabía que conozco, aunque bueno, eso no es del todo extraño, contando que me supera por más de trescientos años. Jamás había conocido a una persona como él; se encarga de mantener el orden en su familia y de que su secreto permanezca a salvo. Y lo más impactante, su oficio de salvar vidas... Conviviendo con Edward he llegado a comprender en cierta medida cuan grande puede llegar a ser la necesidad o el impulso de beber sangre de un vampiro, pero a él parece no aceptarle, pues se enfrenta con pacientes y heridas que espantarían ha cualquiera, y sin embargo él ni se inmuta. Al igual que el resto de la familia, le admiró mucho, y creo que él también me ha cogido cariño.

Emmet, ¡ja! Emmet es Emmet. ¡Y pensar que llegue a asustarme de su aspecto feroz y fortachón! En realidad su carácter se asemeja mucho al de un oso de peluche muy grande, cariño, bromista, protector... es lo más parecido que he tenido nunca a un hermano mayor, y creo que él me en mi a su hermanita pequeña necesitada de protección. Lastima que Rosalie se disguste con él cada vez que me abraza... ¡ni siquiera Edward es tan celoso!

Luego esta Jasper, después de Rosalie es con el que menor relación tengo, pero no se puede compara a esta. En realidad es muy simpático, y se nota que adora Alice, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Conmigo, simplemente, se muestra prudente, es el que menos control tiene sobre sus instintos y creo que fue el propio Edward quien le previno que se alejara de mi.

Y por último... ¡Alice!

Bajita, delgada, con su extraña forma de vestir (ella asegura que se convertirá en normal dentro de unos cuantos años), con un pelo más negro que la mismísima noche y grácil como una gacela. Alice es mi hermana, no hay forma de describirla de otra manera. Lo compartimos todo, incluso sus aterradoras salidas a la ciudad para renovar su armario, aunque eso último lo hago obligada. Charlie también le tiene gran cariño a Alice, haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, lo cual me es muy útil.

Si, Charlie también conoce a mi futura... digo nueva familia. La primera vez que los Cullem lo invitaron a cenar a su casa para celebrar mi restablecimiento se quedo enmudecido, y no fue para menos, la mansión de la familia de Edward dejaría en ridículo a la del padre de Mike, contando con que esa es la más grande y majestuosa del pueblo. Creo que ese también fue un motivo importante para que permitiera nuestra relación.

No obstante, la vida no es perfecta y he de admitir que aun hay una cosa que no he logrado: que Edward me convierta, o al menos que no se opongo por completo al hecho de que sea otro quien lo haga. Bien se yo que Alice estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, incluso Carliste, pero Edward los llegó a amanecer si se les ocurría hacer algo parecido.

No se por qué le da tanta relevancia al asunto. Él me ama, y yo lo amo a él por encima de todas las cosas, incluso mi vida, ¿qué hay de malo, entonces, en desear pasar la eternidad juntos? Todo, según él, aunque tampoco es capa de explicarme el contenido de esa palabra. Y lo peor es que en un par de días se acerca mi cumpleaños ¡cumpliré dieciocho años! Y el muy estúpido se atreve a felicitarme.

En el fondo se que no es algo tan horrible, hay muchas mujeres que se diferencian con su pareja en cosa de un años dos, lo que de verdad me molesta es que él sigue negándose del asunto, y si las cosas continúan así este no será mi último cumpleaños a su lado. Quién sabe, a lo mejor cuando cumpla los sesenta y tenga la cara tan llena de arrugas que podría hacerme pasar por su abuela, tal vez entonces, cuando mi muerte este tan próxima, aceda a convertirme... solo que sigue habiendo un problema, que yo, en ese caso, no lo voy a permitir. ¿Cómo podría condenar a Edward a vivir la eternidad al lado de una vieja?

Lo cual nos lleva al principio. La solución más sencilla ¿por qué simplemente no es capaz de verla? ¿por qué me obliga a estar día y noche matándome con el mismo pensamiento? ¿y por qué cada ápice de preocupación y enfado parecen desaparecer de mi cuerpo una vez el llega y me estrecha entre sus brazos? Es algo que espero no entender nunca.

- ¿Cómo estas, amor? ¿Me he tardado mucho? – los momentos en los que Edward se alejaba del pueblo para ir de caza eran los que más me mataban la cabeza con la misma preocupación, sin embargo en esta ocasión no se había tardado tanto como esperaba.

Correspondí a su abrazo y rápidamente busque sus labios. Una vez hube satisfecho mi anhelo fui capaz de encararle.

- ¿Cómo es que has regresado tan pronto? – pregunte extrañada a lo que él me miró decepcionado.

- ¿No te alegras? – parecía seriamente preocupado por esa posibilidad por lo que no pude contener una sonrisa.

- No sería yo misma si no lo hiciera – respondí y mi respuesta debió agradarle porque busco mis labios en un nuevo enlace. – Pero pensé que había ido de caza – insistí, una vez concluyó el beso.

- Dentro de tres días es tu cumpleaños – reconoció - ¿de verdad creías que te iba a dejar sola para ese momento? – pise los ojos en blanco él conocía mi opinión al respecto. – Vamos, Charlie me ha contado que antes disfrutabas con esa celebración - ¡maldito Charlie! ¿quién le manda hablar de más?

- Eso era antes – recalqué – ahora no soporto los cumpleaños y si de verdad me quisieras impedirías que se llevara a cabo el mío.

No había podido contener esa acusación, no después llevar horas dándole vueltas al tema, pero tal y como esperaba a Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia. Se separó de mi y me miró seriamente.

- Bella, ya hemos hablado de eso – lo había hecho, y sin ningún resultado.

- Pero... –traté de protestar.

- Jamás voy a transformarte Bella, seguirás siendo humana y yo continuaré a tu lado.

- Entonces no me transformes, deja que Alice o Carliste lo hagan por ti, estoy segura de que a ello no les importará hacerlo, a diferencia de ti, ellos si me quieren en su familia. – mis palabras iban directas a lastimarle, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba dolida, quizás Edward no me quisiera lo suficiente para transcurrir la eternidad conmigo.

- Eso no va a pasar, - negó – hablé con ellos y me prometieron que jamás harían algo parecido sin mi consentimiento.

- ¡Es mi decisión, Edward! –exclamé y de inmediato me arrepentí de haberlo echo. A esas horas de la noche mi padre estaba durmiendo, pero si despertaba y me encontraba a solas en mi habitación con Edward... bueno, las consecuencias podían ser terribles.

- ¡Maldición! – gruñó Edward y con un además me señalo la cama mientras el desaparecía por la ventana.

Me tumbe y me arropé entre las mantas, tratando que mi respiración sonara pausada y monótona. Escuché con el corazón palpitante como Charlie abría la puerta de la habitación y se detenía a escuchar mi aliento, no supe exactamente cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, y no me atreví a moverme hasta que la mano de Edward se poso en mi hombro.

Suspiré aliviada. El temor de que no regresará debido a nuestro enfado me hizo tomar el firme propósito de cambiar de tema. Me arroje a sus brazos y susurré:

- Perdóname, te he echado de menos.

- Yo también a ti – respondió, y sentí como sus músculos se relajaban al ver que no iniciaría un nuevo ataque.

- ¿Te quedarás a mi lado? – pregunté esperanzada.

- Si tu quieres...

- Siempre te querré a mi lado – fue la más sincera de mis respuestas.

Me tumbe en la cama y Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, tal cual era su costumbre.

- Cántame mi nana – susurré como una niña pequeña y pude adivinar como su boca se torcía debido a esa petición.

Con el sonido de la dulce música en mis oídos no tardé demasiado en quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se marcho a su casa y yo me quede a desayunar con Charlie para pedirle permiso e irme a comer con "Alice" tal y como Edward había sugerido.

Pase la mañana con Edward en la Academia, costumbre algo incomoda debido a las constantes miradas envenenadas de Mike hacía Edward y esmécticas del Mike hacía mi.

A medio día Edward me acompaño a su casa para comer con Alice, tal como le había dicho a mi padre que haría. Lastima que ella se encontrara fuera y finalmente debiera conformarme a la compañía de mi novio.

Encontré a Edward algo preocupado. Cuando le pregunte me habló de unos extraños asesinatos que se estaban llevando en la cuidad, y su temor a que fueran provocados por un grupo de neofilos (N/a: se escribe así? No estoy muy segura xD), nuevos vampiros.

No obstante también me aseguró que no debía preocuparme, que eso no era cosa suya ni nuestra, que lo más probable sería que fueran los Volturi, una especie de realeza vampírica, según me explicó, los que se encargaría de todo. Por algún motivo que no supe explicar me exaltó la sensación de que era realmente eso lo que más temía.

Sin embargo no tuve demasiado tiempo para preocuparme, un día a solas con Edward era algo que no conseguía todos los días, y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo, cosa que hice minuciosamente.

Serían algo más de las ocho de la tarde. Edwrad estaba tocando en piano, y yo me encontraba a su lado, sobre el suelo, contemplándole embobada, cuando sentí como sus nudillos se tensaban y su cara se tornaba en un gesto bastante conocido, peligro. Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Edward ¿qué ocurre? – pregunte confusa, sin embargo en no respondió, sino que me tomó en brazos y echo a correr velozmente hacía la salida, por desgracia ya había dos personas esperando allí.

- Edward, supongo ¿no? – saludo una de ellas.

Pese a que su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento pude sentir como sus músculos se tensaban mientras me liberaba del abrazo y me colocaba tras de él.

- ¿Y vosotros sois? – preguntó, aunque algo dentro de él me indicaba que ya conocía la respuesta.

- Mi nombre es Demetri, él es Felix, somos enviados de los Volturi – ante esa explicación un gemido escapo de mis labios; rece porque no llegará hasta sus oídos, aunque al parecer no dio resultado - es un placer para mi conocer al hijo, Carliste – dijo, pero sus ojos se hallaban fijos en los míos – aunque la verdad no esperaba interrumpir tu alimentación – comentó naturalmente con una sonrisa – Creo que no podríamos haber sido más inoportunos...

Edward estaba tensó, lo notaba, y ellos al parecer también. Algo dentro de mi me indicaba que acechaba el peligro, que ese día jamás debería haber acudido a la casa de Edward, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Como ven ya empiezan los problemas al igual que la recta final de este fic, creo k solo le resta un capp y una epilogo, pero creo k también contara con una secuela más larga...

Bueno os dejo, k viene el jefe k estoy de oficinista, By

5


	21. anochecer

Hola, hola, hola! y mil perdones por esta inusitada tardanza. Se los juro, las vacaiones se me descontrolaron. Primero al pirineo con mi familia, luego a la casa de campode una amiga, y finalmente de acampada con mi novio, y en ninúnos de esos sitios había internet!!

Pero no se preocupen, ya regrese a casa y les juro traerles bien pronto el siguiente capitulo, el epílogo de esta historia!

De nuevo muchas, **muchas gracias a todos los que me mandasteis vuestros maravillosos comentarios**, os lo agradezco en el alma!

Y lo más importante**, solo quedan tres días para el estreno de amanecer!! ahora **extiendo un ruego a todos los fans de la serie que comprendan el ingles.** por favor, traduzcan el libro!** no puedo esperar hasta octubre, si es necesario lo compro traducido, pero por favor, por favor, por favor, necesito saber como terminan las aveturas de bella y el todopoderoso edward!!

* * *

- Mi nombre es Demetri, él es Felix, somos enviados de los Volturi – ante esa explicación un gemido escapo de mis labios; rece

- Mi nombre es Demetri, él es Felix, somos enviados de los Volturi – ante esa explicación un gemido escapo de mis labios; rece porque no llegará hasta sus oídos, aunque al parecer no dio resultado - es un placer para mi conocer al hijo de Carliste – dijo, pero sus ojos se hallaban fijos en los míos – aunque la verdad no esperaba interrumpir tu alimentación – comentó naturalmente con una sonrisa – Creo que no podríamos haber sido más inoportunos...

Edward estaba tensó, lo notaba, y ellos al parecer también. Algo dentro de mi me indicaba que acechaba el peligro, que ese día jamás debería haber acudido a la casa de Edward, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Imperceptiblemente Edward movió su cuerpo hasta ocultarme de la vista de ambos vampiros y yo tuve que esforzarme por no caer de rodillas. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mis piernas apenas eran capaces de sostenerme. Nunca hasta entonces había sentido la muerte tan próxima y peligrosa. Y aun así, no pude dejar de pensar que el temor que sentía en esos instantes no era nada comparado con el que había sentido al creerme abandonada por Edward.

Agite levemente la cabeza tratando de concentrarme en lo que ocurría a mi alrededor; al hacerlo sentí como el silencio crecía, tensándolo todo, creando un muro impenetrable pero a la vez tan frágil como el cristal, un muro que se derrumbaría en cuanto uno de los presentes abriera su boca y liberara una palabra. Decididamente me juré a mi misma que en esta ocasión no sería yo quien lo rompiera. Por desgracia parecía que cada uno de los presentes había tomado la misma decisión.

Finalmente el compañero del que había hablado en un principio, Felix, si no recordaba mal, se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿No vas a comértela? – parecía extrañado, pero algo en el tono de su voz parecía indicar claramente que si Edward no deseaba _comerme _él si lo haría con gusto.

Un profundo y desgarrador gruñido desde el interior de su garganta me indico que mi protector había interpretado las palabras del mismo modo que yo. La premonición de que Edward no lograría controlar sus instintos protectores y se lanzaría sobre ese vampiro me aterrorizo de repente. Sin apenas darme cuenta descubrí a una de mis manos reteniéndolo por la espalda; no obstante, estaba segura que si él decidiera lanzarse no sería mi débil agarre el que lo detuviera. Trate de contenerlo con palabras, pero descubrí que había perdido el control sobre mis cuerdas vocales. Mi garganta estaba seca y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de mi corazón, sonando firme y veloz, atrayendo irremediablemente la atención y el deseo de todos cuantos me rodeaban.

Por suerte, pareció que no fui la única que detecto los instintos animales de Edward, porque Dimitri, el primer vampiro de aspecto algo más agradable, al menos en lo que se refería a su trato con Edward – a mi me continuaba mirando cargado de deseo y excitación – se apresuro a intervenir.

- Félix, ese no es tu asunto – reprendió, a lo que el otro vampiro gruño indignado, mas este lo ignoró y se dirigió a Edward – Te ruego que nos disculpes, Edward, si te hemos ofendido de algún modo. No es nuestra intención entrometernos en tus asuntos o en tu... alimentación – concluyó con una escondida ironía en la última palabra. – Si nos detuvimos aquí es por que tenemos un pequeño que tratar con Carliste. Algo que os incumbe a todos. – añadió, dotando de seriedad al asunto.

- Carliste no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos – a pesar de la tranquilidad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras, estuve segura de que el peligro todavía no había pasado. – Él y el resto de mi familia salieron de caza hace ya unos días.

- ¿Sabes cuándo tienen pensado volver? – Demetri se esforzaba por guardar la compostura, pese a que tenía un deje contrariado en su voz. Félix por el contrario denotaba más hostilidad de la que yo jamás había vislumbrado y Edward parecía pensar lo mismo por el modo en que sus ojos lo buscaban, cargados de más odio del que yo misma fui capaz de procesar.

- No exactamente. – respondió seco. Mas luego se esforzó por añadir – Tres días como máximo. – Tres días. Claro. El tiempo que quedaba para mi cumpleaños.

Oculta tras el cuerpo de Edward apenas pude vislumbrar como el rostro de Demetri se turbaba confuso. Fuesen cuales fuesen sus planes pasados parecía que habían perdido sentido y ahora se debatía en que hacer a continuación.

- En ese caso, ¿supondría algún inconveniente en que permaneciésemos aquí hasta que ellos regresaran? – por el modo en que se tenso todo el cuerpo de Edward pude intuir, sin necesidad de leer mentes, que aceptar aquella idea era lo peor que hubiera podido ocurrirle nunca. Pareció que Félix también lo pensaba porque insistió. – Realmente me urge hablar con ellos. El propio Aro en persona me insistió en que así lo hiciera. – Por alguna razón me pareció percibir una especie de amenaza oculta entre esas simples palabras y después de comprobar la reacción de Edward ante ellas decidí que no estaba muy equivocada.

- Bien – la palabra salió de sus labios con el mismo tono que la habría utilizado ante una sentencia a muerte, clara y dictaminada.

Sentí como lentamente se movía dejando libre la entrada a la casa, al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de mantenerme a mi escondida, lejos de esas negras miradas.

Durante una milésima de segundo, al mismo tiempo que Demetri se dirigía y entraba velozmente en la casa, me pareció que su cuerpo se relajaba. No obstante, apenas un instante después, recuperaba la posición defensiva.

Félix se había detenido en el umbral de la puerta, y os contemplaba reacio, como si supiese que le ocultábamos algo y quisiese descubrir que era exactamente _ese _algo.

- ¿Tú y tu comida no entráis a la casa? – se expreso en forma de pregunta, pero pareció más bien una amenaza. Tras unos minutos insoportables, Edward asintió levemente, solo una vez.

No obstante Félix no se movió de su sitio hasta que Edward se introdujo en la vivienda, siempre manteniéndome a mi oculta a sus ojos.

- Pueden acomodarse aquí hasta que mi padre regrese – advirtió una vez llegamos a la sala de estar. Por un momento dude si su intención era dejarles bien claro que no eran bien recibidos, o advertirles más bien que no tenían ningún derecho a andar por la casa. – Si me disculpan.

Tras una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, me arrastró, literalmente escaleras arriba, hasta introducirse en su cuarto, donde me liberó bruscamente y golpeó con tanta furia la pared que un trozó de esta fue desprendida, dejando entrada a la tibia luz de medio tarde.

Fue entonces, por primera vez desde la aparición de los intrusos, cuando logré ver su rostro, y el miedo que me invadió en ese momento fue muy superior al que pude haber sentido anteriormente.

Sus pupilas, negras como el más profundo abismo, delataban un terror y al la vez una ira infernal. Su rostro era una máscara blanca, capaz de esconder al peor de los demonios. Sus puños, apretados fuertemente parecían dispuestos a destruir lo primero que se cruzara por su camino.

Había oído numerosas veces a Edward, describirse como un monstruo, pero yo jamás lo había comprendido, es más, le había reprochado por tildarse de esa manera. Pero ahora, en es momento, en esa situación, pude comprender al fin sus palabras y vislumbrar a la terrible y mortífera bestia que su interior guardaba.

- ¿Estas enfadado? – pregunte, a pesar que la respuesta era obvia.

Para mi sorpresa, no respondió a mi pregunta, sino que me miro como si por primera fuera consciente de que yo estaba ahí.

Sus ojos furiosos y atemorizantes se tornaron culpables, tristes, y tremendamente dolidos. Su rostro se relajo hasta formar una máscara de pena, más no de ira, y sus manos cayeron flácidas en los costados al mismo tiempo que le caía de rodillas.

- Bella... perdóname. – de todas las palabras que hubiera podido escuchar esa era la que menos me esperaba. Lo mire confusa. – Yo jamás... nunca debí... sabía que no debía acercarme a ti, pero te amaba tanto... y ahora... estas en peligro por mi culpa... yo no se...

- ¿Edward de que estás hablando? – No comprendía sus palabras, pero alguna de ellas me asustaban; y ante todo, odiaba verlo de ese modo, tan derrotado. No era justo que una criatura tan absolutamente perfecta sufriese de ese modo.

Como respuesta sus ojos atraparon los míos y sus labios buscaron mi boca desesperadamente, como nunca antes.

Finalmente nos separamos, y pareció que algo de cordura regresaba a sus ojos.

- No temas. Bella te juro, que voy a sacarte de aquí.

No comprendí bien sus palabras, pero tampoco me dio tiempo a descifrarlas. En menos de un segundo me había tomado en sus brazos y una milésima de segundo después, ambos nos deslizábamos por el agujero en la pared que el mismo había hecho cayendo al vacío.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza aferrándome al cuello de Edward, segura de que el no iba a permitir que me ocurriese nada.

Un instante después un fuerte ruido indicaba que había tomado suelo, sin embargo en el momento en que Edward se disponía a emprender carrera, dos figuras, aparecieron de la nada y le cortaron el camino. Feliz y Demetri.

Inmediatamente Edward me soltó y se colocó frente a mi en posición protectora.

- ¿Acaso creías que éramos tan tontos como para dejarnos engañar? – la voz de Felix destilaba veneno, y también otra sustancia que no supe identificar. ¿Deseo, excitación, ansia por beber mi sangre? – Aro ya nos alertó de tus poderes, y de cómo evitarlos. – tras una pequeña pausa se acercó unos pasos y su rostro se torno peligroso – y ahora danos a esa chica a menos que quieras morir junto a ella.

Tarde bastante tiempo en codificar sus palabras, muchísimos más que en percatarme que Edward jamás me entregaría, a pesar de que eso pudiese costarle su vida. Sabía que él era fuerte, pero ellos eran dos, y por lo visto también debían tener sus poderes ocultos.

- No lo hagas Bella – susurró la voz de Edward como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos. Y más claramente aviso – La tendrás por encima de mi cadáver.

Por desgracia parecieron justo las palabras que Felix deseaba escuchar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vampiro se encontraba frente a Edward, descargando en él golpes mortales que Edward desviaba como podía al mismo tiempo que trataba de protegerme. Si esto seguía así mucho tiempo acabarían matándonos. Lo que era peor, lo matarían a él.

La lucha era encarnizada e igualada entre ambos, Edward parecía más poderoso pero parte de él seguía concentrado en que no me ocurriese nada. Fue entonces cuando me percaté, ¿qué ocurría con el otro vampiro? ¿por qué no atacaba?

Gire mi vista desesperadamente tratando de buscarlo. Finalmente lo hallé, y junto a él, mis esperanzas. Emmet lo mantenía sujeto en el suelo, inmovilizado, y tras de él, todo la familia de Edward iba llegando, uno por uno, la familia al completo. No había nada que temer.

Un espeluznante grito me obligó a fijar de nuevo mi atención sobre Edward. Para mi alivio, era Feliz quien chillaba, agazapado en el suelo, herido mortalmente, incluso para ser un vampiro.

- Por favor, habéis de ser razonables – Demetrí hablaba desde el suelo. – Ella es humana, ¡jamás debió descubrir nuestra existencia! Habéis roto las reglas, Aro y sus hermanos ya deben estar enterados. La encontraran y la mataran, ¡al igual que ha vosotros si no dejáis de protegerla!

Sus palabras me impactaron fuertemente, nunca imagine que mi existencia pudiera poner en tal peligro a la familia. Sin embargo, no pude escuchar más, Edward había atravesado su cráneo con su puño, Demetri no volvería a hablar.

El olor a sangre rancia se introdujo en mi nariz, y los sucesos acontecidos presionaban mi mente fuertemente. Lentamente, todo se volvió negro.

--

Desperté de golpe, y solo encontré un gran vació tras de mi. Tarde algún tiempo en descodificar lo sucedido horas antes, y aun más que me encontraba en mi cuarto, a oscuras, en medio de al noche.

- Has despertado – Sobresaltada examiné la oscuridad buscando la procedencia de esa voz, no obstante sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía. Finalmente logré detectar el brillo de sus ojos al otro lado de la habitación, contemplándome.

Asentí levemente, a pesar de que no era una pregunta. Pero un extraño temor se había aposentado en mi pecho. Sus frías palabras, su distancia – hacía muchos meses que siempre dormía a mi lado, abrazándome, velando mi sueño – incluso su lejana mirada se veía diferente.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunte lentamente, rezando por la respuesta - ¿Todos están bien, verdad?

- Si, todos – suspiré aliviada por la respuesta, aun así un nuevo temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón latía con fuerza. Había algo, algo diferente, algo que él no quería decirme, algo que haría cambiar las cosas para siempre, algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

- Bien – acepte lentamente. Y tras una pausa pregunte - ¿te quedarás conmigo? – algo en mi interior temía la respuesta, una respuesta que ya, instintivamente, sabía que vendría.

- Esta noche no, Bella. Esta noche tengo mucho que pensar. – su voz sonaba vacía, y sus ojos ausentes.

- Nos vemos mañana ¿entonces? – necesitaba algo, algo a lo que agarrarme, algo que me hiciera saber que estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

Pero él simplemente asintió.

- Si..., nos vemos mañana. – e instantes después se perdió en la oscuridad que traspasaba mi ventana.

Es todo por ahora, pero o lo advierto, para el próximo capitulo, no olvidéis los clinex, !ni los reviews para este xD!


	22. FINAL adiós

Holita a todas las fans que esperan desesperadamente al 2 de agosto xD

Primero que nada quería aclarar algo, ya que creo que algunos me han malinterpretado. Cuando dije que deseaba que se tradujera el libro, no me referí a que lo colgaran aca, como un fanfiction, sino a que algunos fans se crean sus propias web para cogar ese tipo de libros. Ya lo hicieron antes con Crepúsculo, harry potter... Por ese motivo ruego a cualquiera que este informado del tema o que hallé el libro, se ponga en contacto conmigo mediante un PM, porque le estaré completamente agradecido.

Tras esta aclaración también quiero agradecer a las once personas que me enviaron sus comentarios. Como ven esta vez apenas tarde en actualizar, y todo se lo debo a ustedes.

Así pues, aquí les dejo este, el último capitulo del fic. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten, y recuerden mi consejo de coger clinex antes de leerlo xD

* * *

Aquella noche dormí realmente mal, y lo extraño es que no tuviera nada que ver con mi aterrador encuentro con ese par de vampiros; lo que realmente turbo mi sueño fue esa expresión de Edward antes de abandonar mi cuarto por la ventana.

Jamás lo había visto tan vació; Edward podía estar furioso, tranquilo, con expresión culpable, divertido, taimado, enamorado..., pero nunca del modo en que yo lo había visto aquella noche. Como si no fuera él, como si una parte de él hubiera desaparecido. Desaparecido para siempre.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana. El sol apenas era una pequeña sombra en el horizonte, no debían ser más de las seis. Aun así sería inútil seguir dormida.

Me incorporé y me introduje en la tina de agua. El agua estaba helada, pero de alguna forma el dolor físico me obligó a olvidarme de mis otros temores.

Pasado algún tiempo me obligé a si misma a salir, pues lo último que deseaba era coger una pulmonía.

En esta ocasión tome especial dedicación a mi aspecto. Me coloqué uno de mis corsés más sugerentes, aquel que mejor realzaba mi figura, y después me infundé en un precioso vestido azul claro. Quizá no era demasiado apropiado para ir a la Academia, pero deseaba que Edward me viera con el puesto.

No es que deseará vanagloriarme, sino que de algún modo, si Edward me veía con ese vestido y me comentaba lo bien que me quedaba ese color y lo preciosa que estaba, todo volvería a ser como antes. De otro modo, si no reparaba en ello o me comentaba algo... bien, en ese caso estaría preparada para lo que viniera después.

Algunas horas más tarde me dirigí a la Academia. Para mi desconsuelo Edward no estaba. No fue sino hasta instantes antes de que entrará el profesor cuando apareció por la puerta de la clase y se acomodo a mi lado.

No me miro. Sus ojos jamás buscaron los míos como siempre hacía, y por cada instante que pasaba sin sentirlos recorriendo mi rostro y mi piel, un pedazo de alma se rompía.

Hube de esperar al final de la clase para encararlo por fin.

- Edward, tenemos que hablar – exigí.

- Lo se – sus palabras me extrañaron, pensé que se negaría, que pondría alguna excusa. Sin embargo me alegre porque mis sospechas no se cumplieran, si quería hablar, había oportunidad de solucionar las cosas.

Las cosas, ¿qué cosas? ¿qué había que solucionar?

Ayer en la mañana todo era perfecto. Perfecto como lo había sido los meses anteriores. Perfecto como siempre sería mientras yo estuviese a su lado.

Él me amaba, me quería, por encima de todas las demás, por encima de todas las cosas.

Me lo había demostrado infinidad de ocasiones, y aun así, me era suficiente con mirar su ojos, con examinar su mirada, y esa forma tan mágica y especial con la que siempre me contemplaba, cargada de amor y ternura para estar plenamente segura de los firmes y poderosos sentimientos que él me profesaba.

Sus ojos, relucientes como el topacio, me contemplaban hipnotizados, como si el verme a mi fuera todo lo que ellos necesitaran para ser felices. Como si yo fuera su cielo, su joya, su tesoro.

Me miraban con delicadeza, como si temieran lastimarme al mínimo roce. Me miraban agradecidos, como si me debieran a mi el motivo de su existencia. Me miraba enamorados, como si yo fuera su luz, el Sol de su noche. Me miraban posesivos, porque yo era suya, porque mi amor era suyo, porque mi vida entera era suya si él así lo quería.

No. Era imposible que todo eso desapareciera de la noche a la mañana; y ni siquiera él sería tan buen actor como para fingir esos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo.

Debían estar ahí, en algún lado, enterrados, pero existentes. Existentes a pesar de que sus ojos ahora me taladraban como frías piedras, como piedras sin alma, como agujeros en mi corazón.

Por otra parte, ya había desconfiado de él antes y eso casi me había conducido a la muerte, además de haber supuesto un terrible dolor para Charlie.

No. No debía caer en lo mismo. Él me amaba, me lo había repetido una infinidad de veces, incluso me había jurado que jamás se apartaría de mi lado.

¿Por qué no iba yo a creerle?

Aquello solo era un mala racha que se superaría en pocos días, seguro. Lo único que Edward necesitaba era tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, y quien sabe, después de eso hasta es posible que reconsiderara su idea de convertirme.

Mis esperanzas habían aumentado considerablemente a lo largo del camino por el que Edward me había conducido. Cuando quise darme cuenta nos habíamos detenido en un pequeño claro del bosque que no se encontraba demasiado alejado de mi casa.

- Bella, es hora de que hablemos – la frialdad de sus palabras logró deshacerme de toda la confianza que yo había logrado reunir hasta entonces.

Mi anterior calma había pasado y el nerviosismo crecía a cada segundo en silencio. Incapaz de hablar, me limite a asentir con la cabeza. A Edward pareció bastarle, porque continuó, sin mirarme a los ojos.

- Nos marchamos, Bella. – Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que trataba de hallar su sentido. ¿Nos íbamos? Bien, eso no era tan malo. Es decir, se me iba a romper el corazón por dejar a Charlie, pero con un poco de suerte lograría seguir en contacto con él por correspondencia.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunte, una vez pasado el miedo inicial el habla había regresado a mi.

No obstante, el rostro de Edward se torno confuso tras mi respuesta, confuso y dolido, aunque justo un segundo después regresaba a estar inexpresivo. Sospeche que quizá me lo había imaginado.

- Pronto. Hoy, mañana... cuanto antes mejor – después de dudar un momento añadió, como excusándose – La gente comienza a hablar. Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí, y ninguno de nosotros parece envejecer.

Sus palabras tenían sentido, aunque me parecían algo repentinas. Aun así no estaba dispuesta a protestar.

- Recogeré mis cosas y me despediré de Charlie con una carta – me costaba decirle adiós de ese modo, pero él jamás habría aceptado que me fugara con un hombre. En mi corazón siempre mantuve la esperanza de que Edward me propusiera matrimonio y de ese modo tener la excusa perfecta, pero por lo visto no había tiempo...

- No, Bella, parece que no me has comprendido - Fue justo en ese instante, después de haberle escuchado, una milésima después de haber surcado su rostro con mis ojos, cuando comprendí que algo no iba bien, y que la aterradora verdad estaba a punto de caer sobre mi. Devastadora como la mar embravecida, destruyendo mis diques, mi alma, destruyendo todo aquello en lo que yo había creído. Mi felicidad, mi amor, mi vida. – Nosotros – especifico – _mi_ _familia_ _y yo_ nos vamos. Tú no puedes venir con nosotros.

Mi primera reacción fue sonreír. Seguramente no había entendido bien sus palabras. O quizá, si, probablemente esto se tratará de un sueño, una pesadilla. Estaba segura de que pronto desertaría en mi cuarto, rodeada por los fríos brazos de Edward, sintiendo su ardor en mi cuerpo.

Y entonces lo contemple, Él no reía. Me miraba serio como nunca antes, vacío, carente de vida, de sentimientos.

No, no era un sueño, no lo era, pero...

- Es una broma... – _Una broma. Una broma. Una broma._

- Lo siento Bella, pero no hay vuelta atrás. – sus ojos lo indicaban, no había vuelta atrás. Aun así lo intente, traté de convencerle.

- Pero... me, me amas – era una afirmación, pero no pude negar el toque interrogativo que cubrió mi voz por un instante.

- Te ame – corrigió. – Creí amarte. Te... te apreció. Pero no hasta el punto de pasar la eternidad a tu lado. Lo siento.

Sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente y se calvaban en mi pecho como puñaladas. Pero no eran, no podían ser, ciertas.

- Edward, por favor... – las lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro, estaba llorando, literalmente – No digas esas cosas... Por favor... yo, yo...te amo.

- Lo se – aceptó el con un leve suspiro - Es por eso que no quiero desilusionarte más tarde. Yo no te amo, Bella. Pero tú debes seguir con tu vida, porque te aprecio, y además Charlie te necesita. Prométemelo, Bella, prométemelo.

Yo había dejado de escuchar hace tiempo. La nada cubría mi cuerpo, mi conciencia, así que me limite a asentir, ya descifraría más tarde lo que había dicho. Más tarde, si todo aquello no resultaba ser una pesadilla.

Una ligera presión en mis manos me hizo percatarme de que lo tenía agarrado, aferrándome fuertemente a Él, de modo casi inconsciente.

Y él me tomaría las manos, y me diría que todo había sido una mentira. Que nada de esto había sucedido nunca. Y estaríamos juntos siempre, tal y como visualizaba en mi mente.

Pero el me tomo por las manos y me desprendió de él, alejándose, perdiéndose en las inmensidades del bosque.

Y todas sus palabras, sus promesas, parecían alejarse con la misma rapidez que él se perdía entre los árboles.

_- Jamás podría ser más feliz alejado de ti, Bella – pronunció solemnemente – La vida sin ti a mi lado, dejaría de ser vida hasta convertirse en un infierno._

Un infierno, mi infierno. Jamás podría sobrevivir sin su cálido y fragante aroma despertándome cada mañana. Sin sus caballerosos gestos propios de las novelas que yo tanto admiraba. Sin sus palabras, sus promesas, sus besos... sin él. Sin él a mi lado. Sin mi motivo para despertarme cada día, sin mi motivo de volverme a acostar, sin mi razón para continuar existiendo. Porque la vida sin él... no era un infierno, simplemente no era nada.

Tú, eres lo mejor para mi. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi… existencia – concretó – Nada tenía sentido antes de que llegarás tú, había algunas estrellas que atenuaban la negrura de mi vivir diario, pero solo cuando tu llegaste, iluminando mi vida cual rayos de Sol, solo entonces me percaté del verdadero significado de la palabra vida, de la palabras felicidad…., de la palabra amor.

Lo mejor, si. Él era lo mejor que había tenido en mi vida. Demasiado bueno para mi. Yo no merecía a un ángel como él. No lo merecía, era justo que se marchara, a mi lado solo habría hallado desgracias. Habría desperdiciado su vida.

Al fin y al cabo que hacía una mancha oscura como yo al lado de semejante luz, del astro rey, de un Dios Heleno.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué me dijo que me amaba? ¿por qué? ¿y por qué fui tan ingenua cómo para creerlo? Porque el Sol jamás se fijaría en la luna, pero esta siempre continuaría admirándolo, tratando de obtener su luz, aun cuando solo sea un pequeño reflejo de esta.

Y aun así... sus palabras, sus promesas, incrustadas en mi pecho como dagas sangrientas, como la peor de las torturas, cómo la broma de la muerte que antes de acogerme en su seno desea hacerme sufrir, hasta morir de pena.

_¿volverás, verdad? – le pregunte yo._

_- Lo prometo – murmuró solemnemente – ahora que te he encontrado, por muy egoísta que sea, no podría sobrevivir sin ti. – sus palabras me relajaron, volvería. Aun así los días lejos de su compañía se me harían eternos – Tardaré menos de lo que piensas, en un par de días estaré aquí._

Pero no volverá. Al igual que tampoco retornará el sonido de su voz al pronunciar esas palabras, tan firmemente grabadas con fuego en mi mente.

Y allí, perdida en la inmensidad del bosque, de rodillas sobre un montón de barro y hojas secas, con una lluvia que no tenía idea de en que momento había empezado a caer, con lagrimas de sangre deslizándose sobre mis mejillas, llamándolo desesperadamente en vano intento de atraerlo hasta mi, sería fue la última vez que mis labios pronunciaron su nombre, en lo que me restaba de _vida._

Edward!!

Edward.

Edward...

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos!

Como ven este capitulo no es el típico serán felices y comerán perdices xD Sin embargo no se preocupen, que tengo pensado crear una secuela hasta llegar a ese final.

Aun no se cuando lo publicaré, pues pronto marcho de vacaciones de nuevo y no se si podrá publicar seguido, sin embargo tengan la seguridad que lo haré, y sin tardarme demasiado.

Ahora un aviso para todos los que decidan leer la secuela. A diferencia de este fic, la secuela estará en categoría M, pues quiero desarrollar mi escritura a niveles superiores. Por ello es casi seguro que contenga escenas de violencia y sexo, y ante todo dejará de lado cualquier relación con los maravillosos libros de meyer.

Aun así espero que os guste, llevo mucho tiempo pensando en ella, casi desde el momento que comencé este fic, y creo que merecerá la pena leerla.

Si por alguna razón no les parece adecuado de esta manera, por favor háganmelo saber, porque estoy dispuesta a hacer concesiones.

Y por fin mi último ruego, reviews para este último capitulo, háganme saber si les ha gustado tanto él como la historia en general, porque para mi a sido un placer escribirla rodeada de vuestros magníficos comentarios.

Besos a todos, hasta pronto, By


	23. Nota importante

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

Escribo esta nota de autora para agradecer a todos vuestros magnificos revieews y para informaros que ya comence la publiación de la secuela, cuyo titulo sera:

¿Amor u Ódio?

Ciento veintiocho años, cuatro meses, diecinueve días, ocho horas, y no se como resistiré un minuto más sin verla, sin estar a su lado, sin que esos preciosos ojos chocolate se posen en los míos, jurándome un amor que yo jamás debí corresponder.

Espero sinceramente que os paséis a leerla y que os guste tanto o más que esta historia y apublicada y acabada gracias a vuestros incondicional apoyo.

Se despide, Anzu Brief, 3 de agosto de 2008


End file.
